Cindermione - A Fairy Tale
by Glorioux
Summary: Cinder-Hermione and her Harry-Prince Charming's happily ever. The wicked stepmother, Molly, and her traitor-stepbrother Ron, plot against her. Many want her either dead or want her for their own. Find out about her noble and not-so-noble relatives. How is she related to Sirius, Snape & Voldemort? Humor, darkness, betrayal, romance, intrigue-Harmony- Mature T
1. The Making of Cindermione

DISCLAIMER; HP belongs to JKR. The story line and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

AU, I wrote a few fairy tales with HP characters playing roles in traditional adult fairy tales.

Be warned and mind the rating, it is a fairytale of sorts but it contains scenes which might be better suited for older readers.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Molly stepmother and Cinder**

 **The Molly-stepmother and the Cinder-Witch**

 _There was a ginger-haired witch_

 _who lived in a shoe_

 _she had seven children_

 _and didn't know what to do…_

Once upon a time in a faraway land, far from here and closer to there, lived a young witch. Her name was Hermione Jane Granger, the daughter of Count E.R. Granger, a court favorite. She was a baby the day her mother was murdered; the same day that her father sunk into desolation.

Since she was very young, she did everything expected of any titled witch her age, namely, learned her lessons, good manners, to embroider, and all other valued activities for a titled young lady. If that were not enough, she also took care of his father's employees; thus, she often visited the poor and fed them. Lastly, being a highly intelligent young lady, she served as his father's chatelaine from the time she was six. Oh yes, she was nearly perfection, and everyone knows how perfection attracts envy and other similar followers.

When she was eight she went to visit the house of the Widow Weasley for the first time, a witch who lived in a house resembling a shoe. Her husband had worked for her father as the captain of one the ships. Sadly, it went down during a scrimmage at sea, and everyone aboard was declared dead; the reason was simple, nobody could have survived in those shark-infested waters.

At the Weasley's shoe house, Hermione took a liking to Ron, the youngest son. She quickly decided that he would look better after he washed and had better clothes, and the rest was history. What happened next was only her fault, it started by inviting Ron to the estate's yearly Easter egg hunt. To her dismay, the day of the hunt he didn't come alone and instead decided to bring half of his siblings plus his mother; and, alas, hunting was precisely what the Weasley widow did, for a rich husband – the nerve of the nosy, nasty witch.

Hermione politely brought her into the house to introduce her sad father at the older witch's insistent request, and she was sure that Ron's mother grabbed the opportunity to feed her handsome father a love potion. Molly was the name of the attractive ginger-head witch, who told her father how much she loved his daughter and blah, blah.

It wasn't long before they were married, and Hermione's hell started. Her father was often gone to sea to work; he had told Molly that he was a merchant for the crown. Shall we say, not quite a merchant, but one who engaged in sea-piracy and sold the stolen goods, he was the crown's pirate; a profession known to often land him on a filthy jail, or, until such time when he could be rescued.

 **Nine Years Later-**

Molly's despair grew; her husband was coming back after five years at sea, and she wanted the girl out the way. His absences suited her fine since they allowed her to govern the manor as she saw fit.

Molly didn't want Hermione to report to the Count her multiple failings, and the list was long, and some were worse that the others, such as, how she had appropriated the vault at the very instance he was gone; or how Hermione had been taken out from Hogwarts' Academy for fine ladies, within the year of his departure; or the small matter of Hermione 's abject treatment.

Her husband would particularly dislike that his beloved daughter was forced to wait on her stepbrothers; and would like even less her sleeping quarters, in the drafty tower over a hay pallet after she lost her room to Ginny, her daughter. Never mind that Hermione's wand had been destroyed, and she often went hungry; oh dear, how she wished for the young witch to be gone.

Even worse, Molly was adamant that the ugly stepdaughter wouldn't make a better match than her darling Ginevra, the apple of her eye; hence she would deny Hermione any opportunity to be in society and partake in the rights of her birth. The ugly child dared to have more than a Pureblood witch, Ginny; and she'd need to pay; and paying, paying…she was paying and would keep doing so.

 **•-Guests and Courting–•**

That evening, Hermione sat at the library waiting for another suitors' parade. She had decided that the best way to tolerate her insufferables was to fill her ears with soft washed and carded wool, which she, herself, had cut from the sheep. Afterwards she would sit in front of the visitors appearing not only dimwitted but also a bit deaf. She added a little drool to escape her lips once in a while, for effect.

Her former maneuver to wear a gown way too large and stuffed with pillows, along with uncombed and unwashed hair, no longer worked, and now Molly made sure to check Hermione before the insufferable and horrid courting visits.

"This indecent gown has to go," she whispered in anger, she despised it. Her corset was so tight as to restrict her breathing; it pushed her bosoms up to her neck barely covering her nipples, the back was half-bare, and the silk of the gown was so transparent you could clearly see the outline of her body. She was for sale and that was a fact.

Something was going at the Manor, she was made to dress and then locked up in the library. Oh well, read a book, she got as comfortable as she could and opened her book, on alchemy philosophers of the turn of the millennium. Good choice, it was fascinating.

Hermione's silly stepmother had declared that she was starting to 'stink of mothballs' at barely 18 years. And made sure to tell her about how Ginevra's beauty had attracted no less than three lords, now bidding for her hand; or was the attraction her dowry, her rich Muggle father's gift, of an unheard of 10,000 galleons for his adopted daughter.

And her father had given each of the six step-brothers a rent of 2,120 galleons per year, which had not even touched the wealthy coffers of her father's fortune, rumored to have been earned aboard pirate ships. He thought that Hermione didn't know, but she did.

What Molly didn't know, wouldn't hurt her; the fact that all his money with the exception of 30,000 galleons, and a fashionable London flat left to Molly, had already been transferred to Hermione's vault, where she also kept her late mother's jewelry.

The money Molly believed to have skimmed from her father, Hermione had released with an Owl exchange with Gringotts. They had contacted her for approval to let Molly take the funds. For Molly to take additional large sums, it would require Hermione's approval, no matter what tricks she employed.

Hermione now corresponded with her father behind Molly's back, and with the help on old servant. His father had been writing since a year ago, after being freed from 'detention' over 'grave misunderstandings at sea.'

He seemed aghast to have married Molly, thus the love potion must have stopped working after such a long time; there couldn't be any other explanation. He also wrote to her about meeting the widow of the 125 years old Goyle. Hermione shouldn't worry because Irina Goyle wasn't one hundred plus, instead, she was less than 40. He would tell Hermione all about her when he got back. He was on his way, but he had been half way around the world at the time he had been 'detained,' so it would be a while.

It was unfortunate that his father wanted her to be married to anyone, and that he was in agreement with Molly in finding her a husband. Her inheritance was hers, but she had to be a married woman to be independent and be able to access her gold. Once she was married, then she could leave the husband; however, she didn't want to risk her entire future and find herself stuck in a horrible marriage. She had a romantic heart and wanted to marry for love.

As for Molly, she wanted the bluestocking, as Ginny un-graciously called her after the years of helping Ron, to make a disgraceful match. She wanted that oaf of Crabbe to be all over her, or that pompous ponce Lord Draco Malfoy who was lovers with the frilly Italian, Blaise, as Fred and George had duly informed her.

Ah, George and Fred were not bad, except they were afraid to stand up to their mother, and their wives ordered her around as all the rest, all fools. They all loved to be served by the aristocrat in order to put her in her 'place.'

 **Unexpected Library Visitors**

"Ah, a most beautiful flower hiding inside the inked pages, and who do we have here?"

A tall, handsome stranger dressed in fine garments, stood by the unsuspecting witch, who was reading and wool gathering at the same time.

"Your Majesty, this is Hermione— DARLING," a strident voice at the door called, if it weren't Percy. Hermione chose to ignore Percy, too bad that his screams penetrated her homemade ear-plugs.

"Hermione, I have been thinking, that perhaps I could marry you, ahem as you mentioned. Excuse Your Majesty, would you please follow me, the party isn't here at the library; I beg you, please be so kind and follow me. I want to introduce you to the real beauty, my sister Ginevra—"

Unknown to Hermione, the something they were having was a ball; hence, they had stashed her at the library. Unfortunately, or perhaps, luckily, Percy had forgotten to lock the door. It was true, he did want to marry her and that was the reason he only found her the most unsuitable suitors; besides, he was jealous of His Majesty. He could care less about his mother's nefarious wishes; he pined for his beautiful stepsister; and his blood boiled when she was around.

 **His Majesty**

Percy was sweating and thinking _, Dear me, she supposed to have been under lock and key; at least_ he had casted a silencing charm around the room to block the sounds of the ongoing festivity.

Hermione had been at their country manor until earlier that day when she had been made to Floo into the tower. The Floo was open for once, in lieu of being locked as it stayed to prevent her escape. Once in her room, she had minutes to dress and Side-Along with Percy straight into the library, since she was unable to Apparate on her own.

"Do leave Sir Percy, your services aren't needed. I mean leave right this instance, unless you fancy losing your head." His imperious Majesty demanded.

Percy didn't want to leave her because his mother would kill him, and he would lose her. Of the later, he was certain after seeing the gleam in the other wizard's eyes, and now he hated his mom for dressing his Hermione like a strumpet, and for selling her out to the highest bidder. He should have acted sooner but he'd had a win-win plan, to rid his mother of the 'un-marriageable' witch .

"But Your Majesty, this is most impropriate—"

CM-

a/n Surely do you know who His Majesty is. No we have Cinder-ella better CinderMione, the evil stepmother, the evil step brothers, the main one being Ron, and the stepsister Ginevra...hmm. What else? Poor Hermione, no wand, only Owl access when lucky, doesn't know anyone outside, and women-witches had zero rights. Are we ready yet?


	2. The Prince

DISCLAIMER; HP belongs to JKR. The story line and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

A/N A bit of humor mixed with lemons, yet not too tart, a bit silly, but expect some angst later on. So here we are, she is meeting her Prince Charming, not dressed or behaving appropriately, no matter, love is blind when loves sees to much...you'll see what I mean.

* * *

 **The Foot Stomping Prince**

"But Your Majesty, this is most inappropriate—"

"Silence!"

His Majesty turned around and sought his bodyguard. Who was also his second father, the royal advisor, and known as the Potions Master —Rumors had it that he shared the bed of the Queen and Her Lord—

"Lord Snape, take this ass out of my presence. If he disobeys, it is the dungeon for him. Hmm, Silencio," and with a wandless gesture, His Majesty sealed Percy's lips, "for how long, hmm, shall we say until morrow around this time and Lord Snape?"

"Yes, your majesty," the feared potions master and advisor went down on one knee, for effect, and hid a wicked smirk by lowering his head, he had his own reasons. Percy left in a hurry, his face twisted in anger; he had lost her forever, he thought as a tear rolled down his cheek. Right away, his clever mind was already ticking on how to benefit, if not the witch then some other advantage.

"Send one of the shadows to afford me privacy." The royal commanded.

With Percy out the way, Lord Snape stood up, smiled, and winked at His Majesty before leaving. Just a few hours later, he would regret his actions. Had he known, he would had also taken his Majesty out the room.

"So where were we my pretty?' His Majesty continued, his leather leggings were uncomfortably tight at the sight of My Pretty's pale bosoms.

During the entire exchange, Lady Hermione, alias, My Pretty, was yet to lift her eyes from the book. Not having her wand, because Molly broke it the last time she had rebelled, she had discovered that the woolen plugs worked great. Thus, she had no idea of the drama playing behind her; it had never been so quiet, which was, of course, the combined result of Percy's silencing charm, to prevent her from hearing the guests' noises, and the plugs created by her. Hence, the last thing that she had heard was, "Darling," which she had ignored after recognizing Percy's voice.

Percy was her most fervent admirer and strangely the most subdued one, even more respectful than Charlie, and her loyal watchdog against unbidden caresses from her disliked suitors. She held him in high affection and, one day, she would reward him handsomely for all he had done. She'd asked him to marry her, a fake marriage, and he'd declined, oh well.

So far, she hadn't tried to sit in a more decorous manner, whereby she sat in the same manner as she always did when alone, sprawled on the divan with a leg over the extra high arm rest. Small wonder that she showed part of her slender, well defined leg, encased in thin-silk hosing. She was totally unaware of the sensuous appearance she offered, with her curls tumbling down and the barely covered breasts, with the tops of her light colored nipples wantonly showing; yes, indeed, she was a wondrous sight.

His Majesty senses feasted on the visual richness of the display, further enhanced with the musical background provided by her agitated breath puffs, which he mistook for passion. He fancied her reading a sensual novel, but instead, she was huffing out intense anger threatening to boil.

How she disliked what the Weasleys had done in order to meet Ginevra's requirements, just lo list a few, they had abused and used her education funds, took all her money, and totally mistreated and abused her own self. She missed her education the most, ingrates. Too bad she couldn't pay her own, because if the funds were known, Molly would find a way to clean up all the vaults.

Meanwhile, his Majesty stood mesmerized, and his eyebrow went up at noticing the beads of moisture, traveling down her outrageous cleavage. He wished to be one of the droplets sliding along.

She was a beauty and one whose effect he could feel in more than one area of the royal physique, his tights had become way too constricted, so it was a good thing how his short tunic and open robes, partially hid his 'condition.'

"So again, why is this beauty hiding here and sharing her time with an undeserving author? I was told this great house only had two daughters, the ginger-haired lady Ginevra, whose mere presence suppose to make wizards swoon, and an old ugly, hideous spinster. I can safely say you are neither of them. Yet you sit, ahem, recline, ahem, at the library with great familiarity, dressed, ahem, as one ready to be courted."

Still no response, this just wasn't possible; the entire Kingdom's young witches swoon and even fainted at his mere presence, he was adored by Muggle Ladies and witches alike, all over the land and beyond. His deep voice was said to melt the iciest of hearts, a mere glance from his emerald colored eyes would set hearts aflutter, and the lady in the divan, well, she plainly ignored him, nothing, nada, zilch.

Finally, angry and frustrated, and with his lance now clamoring for at least some attention, he nearly yelled, "I demand that you look at me, I am your Prince, and you must know that I find your disdain and lack of proper respect rather, well, hmm, err, disrespectful, for lack of a better word."

His majesty's face was boiling red, he was plain old flustered, and he had his reasons. Not only, had the little termagant persisted in ignoring him but now caressed the tops of her bosoms, trying to tempt him—or it seemed that way to him. Actually, the truth was less calculated, she was very hot all dressed up in the corset and the fancy tight attire and was drying beads of sweat to no avail.

"I demand a response and please cover your bosoms," he was irritated, and what had looked great before, was now really upsetting him; it made him angry to think of the witch in display. This wasn't a meat market, and she wasn't a cow to be put in the counter for those wanting to...

And the more he thought of the situation, the angrier he became and spoke his objection aloud, "Whose idea was it to dress a lady as wares in a meat shop? A lady doesn't avail her, ahem, tits... err, figure in such a fashion. One only indented for her husband's, ahem, private, enough— I AM YOUR PRINCE, AND I DEMAND YOUR ATTENTION. I AM YOUR PRINCE, OR HIS MAJESTY, YOURS!" He actually stomped his foot.

And so it was that the feared fighter of Dark wizards, killer of sea-snakes, troll, giants, monster spiders, ghouls, and dragons, pouted angrily, tapped (stomped) his foot, and crossed his arms. All because of a petite witch whose indifference had injured his royal pride.

His Majesty's face was flushed as the room became very warm, and new events were about to make his discomfort, even greater.

Hermione's breathing had halted. She had distantly heard the, "I am your prince," and furtively peeked out the corner of her eye, while. she removed one of the ear plugs. Gods, she was so mortified with the strumpet's attire, plus, she probably had with one foot in the grave that she had dug on her own, how long had His-Majesty been there?

To make matters worse, she had turned into a hunk of petrified wood upon seeing him. She remembered that she didn't wear a chemise under the gown, as per Molly's demands, in other words she was naked under, and she had been sitting in such an un-ladylike pose. So, about this majesty, who was he? It was unknown from which kingdom he came, so, maybe, she could ignore him, although she had a vague recollection of his face. Dear, she wasn't sure, so for now she must obey—just in case.

With a supreme effort, she straightened her torso, swung her leg to the ground, and left herself fully exposed which made his Majesty growl, most disconcerting, majesties who growl? Perhaps, he was a werewolf like Bill! But why was he panting as an injured beast?

Why? Well– the moment she swung her leg, up and away from the high arm rest, aided by the skirt hoops, she had given him a perfect momentary view of her lower curls and the pink treasure in between the cleft right at her thighs' apex, a sight which had rendered him slightly catatonic, and in great distress.

"Pardon me sir, I , I , "she muttered trying unsuccessfully to sit up, but the tight corsetry assembly had seriously impaired her mobility, and she kept falling back, each time she afforded him a good look at her pale nipples, and flashes of her thin and delicate ankles, and even much further up. The hoops had made a virtual see-saw.

Her precarious "condition" finally reached his majesty's muddled mind about ready for a brain seizure. He felt as if he had fallen inside a cauldron full of a most potent-lust-potion. The room was covered by a red haze where he moved about with great effort.

"My lady, I must beg your forgiveness, I have been forgotten my manners, and my godfather would most certainly have my hide for displaying such disgraceful behavior; please my lady, do allow me help you."

Without thinking of the consequences of touching an un-chaperoned lady in a secluded room, he approached her and offered his hands which she took, totally innocently. Furthermore, unaware of how she looked at the moment, she held his large powerful hands with a good and firm grip.

She was strong, a result of her daily chores, and of waiting all day long, hand and foot on her stepbrothers, their wives, and Ginevra. If she refused there were punishments, some rather severe to include caning and cutting her meager food rations; besides there was only one of her, and one against so many and without a wand, was rather difficult.

She didn't use weak lady subterfuges and hoisted herself, and at the touch of her hands, an unexpected visual and aural current of magic made its presence, and both were able to see and hear the same, light flashes and a strange melody accompanied with soft crackles and pops.

All the special effects were originating from her; the streams left from her hands, straight into his hands to travel right into his blood stream direct to his heart. Once inside his blood stream, her magic travelled thru his body, everywhere. A nearly invisible countercurrent, flew straight from him into her blood stream, and, consequently, straight to her heart.

Although, she was unaware of the effect she was having on him, some of the same was happening to her, and she felt drunk with, with, not sure- with something.

So it was that Lady Hermione, cruelly labeled by Ronald as Cindermione, without any hesitation or subterfuges, pulled herself up with resolution, and straight into— his arms.

His hands seemed to have acquired a mind of their own, and the second the, tulle and silk, semi-cladded witch released his hands, his arms went around her slender waist to pull her closer to him. She felt ethereal, slender, yet, her soft mounds pressed against his chest were enticing and quite real. A most improper moan escaped his lips, and his arms tightened around her. He was committing a most egregious sin, taking advantage of an innocent, yet, most luscious lady.

He lifted his left hand to her chin, she was rather petite, her brown eyes were luminous, they had touches of gold, most unusual, which watched him curiously and with a touch of desire, a little hesitant, yet not afraid; her lips were full and moist; and she had a delicate yet mischievous pixie face. Her hair was half restrained in a bun with wild curls escaping all over the place.

Hermione was dazzled with His Majesty; she had never seen anyone like him before. He was quite tall, not as tall as Bill or Ronald, but he towered over her. He had a chiseled face, pouty lips, a clef chin, the messiest dark hair ever, and his eyes, green emerald pools called her soul to him. She was mesmerized and had fallen in love at first sight.

He bent his head towards hers and brought her face closer to him. Her left arm timidly raised and allowed her hand to touch the ends of his rather messy hair; prince's hair or not, messy it was. She placed her hand lightly, on the back of his neck whilst she tiptoed; and, she instinctively tilted her face sideways, in order to provide him with better access to her mouth.

The innocent and trusting gesture and the warm hand, further inflamed him. His senses were full of her, and his lips descended upon hers with a fervor unknown to him.

Dear Merlin, her lips were soft, plump and delicious, a gate to the forbidden land of marital pleasures and sin. His uptight, straight-laced upbringing demanded that he went no further and to quickly disengage from the questionable activity. Once that he had achieved a respectable distance from the tempting damsel, he should follow it by expressing profuse apologies while continuing to step far away from hero, preferably into another room. That was the lesson drilled as to what he should do at this instance.

Alas, it wasn't to be so, because strong magic was at play, thus her other arm joined the first one, and he was lost. He forgot that she must certainly be a highborn lady, and perhaps a powerful witch, judging by the magical light show, but sadly, he found the temptation to difficult to resist.

Her inexperienced lips pressed against his, and an uncharacteristic squeak formed in her throat while an unknown, warmth moisture, pooled at her groin, between her upper thighs, right at the center of her most private place.

The sound she made was a match to the flammable state in which his majesty encountered his royal-self, and further added fodder to his current predicament; unquestionably he needed something, so he allowed his lower body to press against hers.

He needed pressure, friction, any sort of release, or he was going to damage her. His hips grounded against hers, and his prevailing thoughts were of sinking his lance inside her sheath. He wanted this witch as he had never wanted anything else during his entire life.

Gods, the thoughts of the petite witch crying his name with her legs around his waist, were taking a hold of any chivalrous intentions and wrestling them to oblivion. His mind's eye could still see her lower curls glistening with want, and his ears could clearly hear their siren call, since that moment when she had hoisted herself right into his arms

One hand went to her hair and undid the bun, he wanted to see her glorious hair and wasn't disappointed at the riot of shiny curls; thus, he wrapped his hand around the soft curly tresses, colored a rich brown with golden shades, which nicely contrasted with her rosy porcelain skin.

So beautiful, were his thoughts as his lips opened a little, hoping that she would follow suit.

The hard body pressed against hers, and thru the thin layers of her French cut gown, she could feel a hard length pressing against her belly in a rhythmic motion... Was that his wand? No, it was too thick. So, perhaps it was a weapon? Is so, why so warm and pulsing, throbbing...was it alive? Something about it made her want to touch it, to stroke it, and ...

Her lips opened; she needed something but what to ask for? And to make matters worse, she could hear tiny whimpering sounds coming from him which made her hungry for something. His lips felt hers opening and a bough broke, years of self-restrain, weakened by the magic and desire, all went down the virtual drain, his tongue sought hers and upon touching it, his body shuddered with lust, and his iron will was gone, poof, as if by magic, which was precisely the intent.

Something was changing, and his hips no longer pressed her gently, and, instead, he grounded his body against hers in a frenzied motion. His tongue tasted her, of honey, raspberries, and desire. Merlin, his tongue was flesh inside flesh, his thoughts could occasionally be understood...his whole being demanded, clamored for more, and he couldn't help when his fingers reached down her bum.

His hand kneaded her shapely derriere, pressing her even closer; he was wanting… must have release; the ache made him cry aloud; his hips moved against hers; damnation, if he could move just so, maybe. He could feel his seed already dampening his leggings, the burn. His mouth made love to hers, he couldn't possibly last, he was about to come.

She was thinking, and the mystery of the hardness brought to her mind misunderstood passages of books, his hardness seeking her flesh; and suddenly she knew, it was his sex seeking hers.

Wantonly and driven by instinct, she pressed her own body against his; and recklessly driven by desire, he Apparated them to his room at the castle. She didn't notice what he had done.

The kiss, if that was what it was, went on for a long while, and his hand moved to the soft pillowy bosom with a feathery touch. Those sensations pleased her, his lips sucked, kissed, bit, and his desire rose to a fever's pitch.

His hand on her bum was busy gathering her skirts up; beneath the layers of silk he could feel her naked skin. He wanted to touch her, to feel her desire.

It would seem the kiss was going to reach the conclusion that parents of young ladies feared the most; however, when his finger sought one of the objects of his desire, a nipple, and he had barely touched it under the fabric...her senses returned and fear gripped her when she heard a noise. Where was she? Someone was coming into the room. A great door opened…

"Son, what have you done?" A tall, elegantly robed Wizard, with a jeweled circlet around his forehead, stood by the door, pinching his nose in distress. He suspected what his son had done, oh dear.

hg-hp

A/n Oh, oh, troubled times at the Royal Castle. Feel free and let me hear from you.

btw do you all like the evil-stepmother? Poor prince being caught, and can you imagine how inconvenient was to no wear any sort of underwear.

** Note: Pantaloons and knickers were not commonly worn until the late 19th Century in many countries. Women used to wear long chemises for some protection but it was limited, as you could easily imagine. I have read that it could be particularly harrowing during those times of the month, yuck. Before pantaloons gained acceptance, many women who worn them were considered 'fast,', LOL.


	3. The Princess

DISCLAIMER; HP belongs to JKR. The story line and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

Chapter 3: Princess

Be prepared to despise Ron, I did while writing this. Though I wanted to make him the evil stepbrother, I am not sure I was able to capture just that. Molly is just despicable. They are all a little self-involved with the exception of Charlie and perhaps Percy.

xox

* * *

 **-A Princess -**

 _"WE LIVE DREAMING - CALDERON DE LA BARCA_ **"**

By mother earth, she recognized the face at the door, who wouldn't, it was engraved in all the minted galleons: His Majesty, her Lord and King. And right away she knew who was her prince; she had just guessed the identity of the wizard who refused to let her go.

"I err, My Lord," and she tried to bow and to make a curtsey to her Lord, her King. Which proved to be an impossible feat while the prince held her in a tight vice-like embrace.

The majesty holding her, didn't budge, not for a second, and he simply refused to let her go, no matter how hard she struggled. Only two choices were left to him; to dishonor her by calling her a strumpet and send her straight home; or, he could claim her as his own, either as his mistress and give her parents a bride price and would set her up in a palace. Lastly, he could marry her depending on her status. He thought about it, quickly.

The first choice was out, he wanted her; furthermore, he was sure that he would never want any other hands touching her, and the mistress option didn't give anyone exclusive rights.

He suspected that she was the daughter of the Muggle Lord, a pirate for the court whose absence was a common topic of coversation. If that were the case, she was the well known powerful witch who everyone knew as a shrew and frightfully ugly.

At least, that was the case, if one were to believe his friend Lord Ronald Weasley, whose big mouth had repeated it whenever all the single witches were invited to court, and she, invariably, was left at home. There had to be a nefarious motive behind the lies he now recognized as such.

A tall wizard with a short neat beard had joined the king. She recognized him; he was the Great Duke. Now, she felt truly ill, he had come to see her father more than once since he was her late mother's second cousin, one of her only relatives. He was followed by two other wizards.

"Are you in your right mind? Where are your men?" his father insisted in engaging his son in dialogue.

A guffaw was heard, it came from the crown's advisor, "Dear James, I would dare say that your heir has found himself a pretty juicy little bird." Followed by a suggestive gesture.

"Be quiet, my insolent friend, come Sirius, this is a grave affair, I think she is Count Granger's only child. Can't you see how she looks exactly like her mother, your late cousin Lady Jane? Do you remember some years after she died he married some Molly witch, a fortune hunter? I had heard rumors of how the girl has been mistreated, since our Count has been out to sea and was impr—, err, and had, err, problems and was kept..." He was stopped by a fortuitous coughing fit.

He made a quick face to Sirius to ignore his last words. No need, Hermione already knew her father had to be incarcerated.

"I didn't think it possible, but you can never be too sure; so I have someone whose mission is to look into it; I just cannot imagine that Molly could be so daft to stand against such fierce man; he more than once told me that his child was his life." The king continued.

Hermione kept trying to pull away from the ruffian's arms, however, they were tightly wrapped around her, and he wouldn't let go, and his hard...thing, was poking her bum. Darn, why was it so hard?

Dear gods, she was about to cry in abject misery when the Duke of Black let out a raucous guffaw, "My dear majesty, methinks your dreams of being a grandfather are just around the corner," he said looking at his nails, "I would say nine months to the day, and we will be more closely related" And the rakish Duke of Black, once gain, laughed with great pleasure.

"Sir, that is a most disturbing boisterous laugh, totally unsuited around young ladies." Hermione remarked, much to her own chagrin, but she was very nervous and her tongue ran away like a scared horse, "Allow me sir, I mean Majesty, I am the Lady Hermione Granger Black."

She tried to swat away the mosquito nuzzling her neck, and who knew what else he was doing oblivious to her shame. She had to stop swatting him, since he bit and licked her hand, whenever she came in close contact to his mouth. "What is wrong with you?" she whispered.

"And who is he?" the king asked while pointing at the one attached to her, and even she had to laugh.

She didn't have to answer since the prince finally spoke.

'"Everyone quiet, I have something to say. No, wait, I don't want to say anything, instead, I am making a formal declaration. Someone take note, record the time, and make a pensive, whatever. I am claiming Lady Granger as my right; I claim her to be my rightful wife starting at this very instance. You can make the edits tomorrow, whatever it takes, and now, everyone out."

He made his statement without missing a beat, and he stopped neither touching nor kissing her, this was a first time ever for Harrison. All his affairs had been discrete and nobody had ever seen him in such a state, in a state of lusty bliss. His hair had acquired a life of its own, moving around, messier than ever, he was flushed, and obviously halfway gone.

This declaration, had nearly made her faint in mortification, and had made all the men break out in a most improper laughter, even Her King. It was obvious that they all knew something she didn't, and a feel of dread coursed though her. And why were all the wizards giving the King a congratulatory squeeze on his upper arm?

"My dear princess, I am Harrison James Potter, and now that we are betrothed, everyone else please leave us alone. Let me have this time with my princess." He proudly announced, and she finally understood her dread. This wasn't possible, he just couldn't do that.

"No sir, of that you are mistaken. I cannot be your betrothed because you haven't even asked me. And I—" She went on in a rather upset tone.

His eyes were dancing with laughter, she was adorable, poor darling, and she was for all purposes, his. Her hair was crackling, so feisty. She must not know that his words constituted marriage; his word and that of his father, were the law of the land, and the ceremony was for the others. He couldn't wait to—

P…P… Po..Pop, Pop, Pop.

Several figures Apparated, not at once, but close, first Lord Snape… then Lord Regulus Black attempting to push back Lord Neville, and lastly, one sniveling Ronald Weasley, the fool.

They had followed Lord Snape; or actually Regulus had tried to stop them, but Lord Neville was infatuated with the lady Ginevra, the little tart, and foolishly had decided to help Ron.

Regulus did a double take, and who was the goddess Harrison held so tight. Damn, look at those beauties attempting to escape the risqué bodice. Maybe, he was willing to share the tasty morsel, or maybe not? Wait, had the young prince just given him the most disagreeable look, and had his brother chastised him with his eyes, what was going on? How was the angel related to the ugly, old witch being hunted by the two idiots?

Ronald ran to his Prince, hardly bowed in front of him and proceeded to rudely pull the Lady Granger away from Prince Harry, painfully yanking her arm, all while calling her less than appropriate names.

"You tramp, what are you doing here, slag, swot; Percy was right, he might not be able to speak but he can write. Harrison is meant for a real Lady Ginevra, not for an ugly—"

If Ron had been a little smarter he would have sensed his tragic tactical error. But instead he continued to pull Hermione until he felt several hard objects around his neck.

By that time, he had made Hermione faint. She had passed out due to a nasty combination of embarrassment, the agonizing pain from Ron dislocating her shoulder, and the confounded corset.

He seemed confused and looked, Harry had his wand at his neck, along with all the wands of the most powerful men on the land.

Yet, he still was pulling her to everyone's astonishment, was he a simpleton? That would explain it, maybe.

"Sir, she is the, err, the, a, a scullery maid that stole," A hand grabbed him by his collar, it was Lord Snape's. This wasn't good since everyone feared his darkness and powerful magic. He had no rivals, and the one closest to be one, would be the Financial Adviser, Lord Malfoy. Nobody wanted to be under either of their radars, it was foolish and deadly.

"You need to close those lips before you die as the troll you are; let's see, yes, with your guts spilled opened, while you see yourself dying, right here, no magic, a knife will do."

Lord Snape smirked evilly. His obsidian eyes sized him up as a snake would a fine meal. Ron shivered.

"Your deeds are treason since the lady whose person you injured, insulted, and grievously lied about, is non other than the daughter of the Lady Jane, cousin to Duke Black, and daughter of Count Granger, who is a favorite of this court. He is a Muggle who is of great service and loyal to our king, you, despicable-red-slug."

Lord Snape looked both terrifying and magnificent in his heavy silk robes which billowed on the breezes created by his angry magic; and Lord Neville taking heed, smartly backed up, and was seized with desire of not wanting to be associated with Ronald Weasley.

"And in case you forgot who pays your upkeep and clothes, first let me remind you that you weren't born on a noble bed. Second, be aware that the 'irregular' situation at your home has come to my attention and will be investigated, treating the Lady as a Muggle scullery maid is just not done. Oh yes, I found the information my king sent me to find when our prince Harrison was invited. And worse of all, you have dared to touch our princess, and if you have harmed her, or if those are her wishes, you are dead."

"Harry, tell him he is wrong, you are my friend. You believe me right? She might be Hermione…" some words had finally filtered, the part of your princess, "but she is—err—"

Harry had passed the Lady, who was still out, to Lord Snape. He picked her with great care and gently laid her on the prince's bed. When he had covered her, he called an elf to help the Lady. Right at that moment, her majesty Queen Lily made an appearance into the room, and Lord Snape ran to her, held her hands and whispered something close to her ear.

Ron was scared as he was finally starting to realize the magnitude of the egregious errors resulting from his misguided ways. He saw the look of reproach all over the Queen's face, and Ron feared for his life. His strategist mind told him that Hermione shouldn't be allowed to say a word, but what could be done to prevent her?

Meanwhile Harry was staring at Ron with eyes full of contempt. "Who told you to Apparate into my room, into my private quarters? I invited you twice, and you should have destroyed the pass afterwards; I trusted you and you bridged my trust. I want to know how could you dare?"

"I, I, err, we didn't use a key to Apparate, just jumped after Lord Snape. Hmm, it wasn't intentional, he didn't want to talk to me, and I must had held-on to him, or maybe to Lord Black. As for Lord Longbottom he was trying to hold me back."

"Ah, you came without permission, using an illegal pass? Let's say I could forgive that, but do you know the punishment for breaking in the Royal quarters? If not, let me remind you, the penalty is to be skinned alive." Ron lost all color; meanwhile Lord Neville's stood as far away from Ron as he could.

"Why did you always lie about Lady Hermione? According to you since she was an ugly witch with no social graces, she was never allowed to participate in life at court. Tsk, tsk, she was borne a Lady, and according to the law, what was done to her calls for life imprisonment." Harry continued poking Ron's chest with his wand.

"And, let's not forget the torture of one of a noble house; one who is so much higher than any of you, for no other reason than financial gain, or was it more than that? Never mind, in any case, calls for the rack, or to be fried alive in boiling oil, hmm." Harry's eyes had that strange glow they had when he was very angry, Ron blinked.

"I didn't lie, I do think she is very ugly and a sl—"he finally halted his tongue, he might be a hot-head, but he could sense he was in danger.

At that moment someone was at the door.

A knight, Sir Seamus was at the door to announce that Lord William Weasley requested an audience with Prince Harrison. Seamus added, "Lord Weasley is here to clarify the grave mistake that Prince Harry has made, and to bring the little tart back home." Sir Seamus made sure to emphasis the 'bring' part.

"Did he say tart?" Duke Black inquired with an icy voice. His mien no longer friendly, but instead hard and angry.

"Yes, Your Mercy, he told me to repeat those specific words." Sir Seamus repeated in his heavy Irish brogue. Ron smirked with glee, finally someone with a little power; he was the best curse breaker in the land. They would listen to Bill.

"Bring him right outside of the room, remove his wand and make sure he is heavily guarded," Duke Sirius ordered, his former joviality was now totally gone. The future of the Weasley bunch did not bode well because they had all had gotten too big for their breeches.

Queen Lily was by Hermione and drew the curtains around the bed, she was anxious to meet her new daughter since she had always longed for one.

"You are beautiful, my dear child. Did you know I used to be good friends with your mother? She was both beautiful and very kind. What ails you my sweet princess?"

Hermione was yet to come from whatever she had fallen into. When she looked for injuries, Queen Lily noticed the hard, nearly made out of metal corset, she wore, the cheapest quality. A child of Count Granger, wearing something like this, how could this be possible? She also checked the worn out hands covered with burns and cuts, and her eyebrows raised.

Most curious, she needed to talk to James and Severus about all of this, right away.

Using her wand she removed the offending piece. She examined it, it was both old and made with cheap boning, the young witch's torso was bruised from the tightness, and the wires had made blisters in place. Next, she saw the shoulder bruised and swollen; that horrible oaf must have done that. She casted healing charms and gave the younger witch a hug. Her own eyes were moist with angry tears.

The princess wasn't going back to that home. If she were to be married, they needed to announce the wedding within a week, and make it soon, give enough time to the guests from all over the lands to arrive. Harrison was going to call betrothal rights, of that she was certain, her parents didn't allow it, and James just snatched her, just a few days after he met her. Harrison was born nine months later, to the day.

Therefore, if they were to have a proper wedding it would be better not have a ready-to-give-birth bride. However, Queen Lily's mind was made up, not tonight; no rights claiming that night, the girl was scared and injured. She remembered James and how he had practically stolen her from Severus; she'd been taken three days after of their first meeting. No, this was not going to happen, not tonight.

She was, however, elated, finally more children, she had been denied of more by Lord Voldemort; it had happened during the fight for Harrison's life. Queen Lily left the witch resting and went into the room; something had to be done about the ones who had mistreated the princess; they needed to be made accountable.

Apparently William was just a little smarter than Ron. He had appraised the situation quickly, and the only derogatory comment made, was to tell Prince Harrison to meet the Lady Ginevra before he made his mind. That had nearly cost him his life.

Harry ran to his mother, "How is she, is she ok?" The queen was amazed, her son loved the girl, James hadn't lie. It was a Potter inheritance, love at first sight and an unending need to be by their beloved. James' mother had told her, and she hadn't believe it.

"Harrison, I must tell you my wishes, the young Lady is injured and probably hungry and scared. Your word rules over mine, and I will respect your decision, but as your mother I want to ask you to wait at least for a day, let her have her own chamber, she will never forget a gesture of love. I didn't like your father until you were nearly born. I was resentful for stealing me from my parents' home in the middle of the night into his room."

He didn't answer, no need, her word was a command, and his loins and heart could hopefully wait one day, and tomorrow after a Royal Betrothal Edit and a ball for the local courtiers, he would get his wish.

After letting her words sink in, she spoke for everyone else to hear, "Lady Hermione's fainting resulted . First, she was clad in poorly made, roughly-binding, inadequately made cheap garments, that damaged her skin, poor child. One must wonder how this could have happened. Second, she has been ill used, there are signs of mistreatment; and you can even see her bones, alas, she has not been fed well and gone hungry." Harry held his mother's hand and could feel her magical anger spiking.

"Her hands, elbows, and knees show that she did a fair amount of menial labor as a Muggle scullery maid, besides that, she has many burns in the arms and hands. In a magical house it makes little sense, unless it was done as punishment. And lastly, she also fainted because someone pulled her arm out the socket and bruised her arm." Queen Lily concluded as she dried a few runaway angry tears with the back of her hand.

The Blacks' anger was palpable, they were most unhappy, after all, she was their blood relative.

And, as she was talking, she let go of Harry's hand, held her son by his arm and told him no, with her head.

"Mother, I must," Harry said pulling out his wand, he wanted to punish Ron. Then go by the house, to do the rest— once he found out more information from the witch.

"James, darling, I think in the interest of keeping this sordid situation private, let these wretches go, but send them with a couple of the Auror knights. You will need to decide about William, he is the curse breaker. I know because we have used his services. They should be brought to their home for now." She paused to look around.

William was colorless. He had known what his mother was doing, and he hadn't stopped her. What if the young witch talked about him wanting to get into her room, more than once, as recent as four days ago. Snape duly noticed his squirming as he was escorted out the room and made a mental note. Lily was talking again now that the intruders were being held outside.

"I recommend you take away the wands from all the family. They should be made to stay in their house with no Floo, and magic dampers should be placed all around the house until Count Granger can be brought back. Now, we should leave the room. I will have some night clothing brought to the Lady Hermione, and will need to prepare her a separate chamber. Harry you can move her when she is ready, I will have the kitchen send a light meal, tea, and wine, in case that she is hungry."

Harry expressed his discontent right away, "Mother, I want them punished, the entire lot. They are the type of wizards whom we fought against during the last war."

"Son, your mother is right, we will think of a suitable punishment; and the best, I think, will be for them to see when lady Hermione becomes their princess. Your mother is wise."

"I agree with Harry," It was Sirius. "I asked Eustace the last time I visited him if my cousin's child were being treated right, I had heard rumors, and he assured me that was the case. He must be under an enchantment, let's punish the bastards. Public floggings, and other assorted humiliation to start."

What the king had said was the last word. A word that didn't sit well with four of them Sirius, Regulus, Harry, and surprisingly Snape who made a gesture to Sirius, to see him later. He had seen the young witch's room and had talked to the older Muggle servants. To have heard the abuse imposed on Lady Jane's daughter, had made his blood boil, and the need for revenge was overwhelming. He was glad that Granger had written James expressing his fears about his daughter. Eustace Granger was apparently in touch with Lady Hermione, but she had concealed much, probably hoping not to worry her father.

Meanwhile Ron and Bill had arrived at the Granger Mansion, and the news wasn't being well received. Molly sent an owl to her aunt, the war wasn't lost, not yet; foolish, foolish witch, she was digging her own grave and her children's as well.

* * *

A/N

I think Lily was right. Of course remember this story is late 16th or early 17th Century, and customs were not too gentle with females, they met the man and married the same day, arranged marriages to total strangers, what fun.

Next chapter: Harry and Hermione talk, and … The royal ball and the dastardly Weasley find that they are invited, are they forgiven? I think not. Hmm, the invitations were written by the Duke of Black. I wonder?


	4. A Godfather and Found Family

DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The story line and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

A/N. Well, well dear readers, Harry is in love, or in lust, or in something. As you read, it has to do with a Potter's magical trait, which I'd call it the ' _cave man syndrome.'_ I think how awful it could be to be married at first sight, but this is a fairy tale…LOL

 **Chapter 4: A Godfather and Found Family**

 **\- At the Castle** -

Harry lay next to her but over the covers, clad in his nightshirt and an open robe. Her elf, or the one appointed for now, had changed her into a beautiful night dress made out a thin cloth and lace with a matching robe.

Harry was in love, and he had always known that he would be so whenever he'd meet his princess, just as all the Potters before him. His father was betrothed within the week from the day when he had met the fair Lady Lily, from the house of Evans, at a ball. She was the sister of Sir Remus' wife. According to him, she wasn't happy at first with the arrangement but all worked out fine. Or at least, until the injury inflicted upon his father when defending him.

He just wanted to eat a meal with her, and well, to be honest, maybe give her a kiss or two. He shrugged his shoulders, after all, he hadn't promise not to kiss her, and her nearness was making him go out of his mind.

He couldn't remember wanting anyone this desperately, thinking of her body under his was taking over his rational mind. He could still feel her soft bosoms on his fingertips—and, wait, he would give her a kiss and just touch a little, but not much, not too much, or maybe much but not too long. His mind quickly descended into the virtual gutter.

She awoke, "Where am I?" Who was kissing her hand? It was HIM. He was, hmm, pretty? No, you didn't call men pretty, well not true, Draco and Blaise were pretty. No, he was Princely, she giggled; surely, the pain potion had made her a little drunk. She glanced at him; he was tall and broad, a handsome man. She started her assessment at his feet, yes they were bare, and his calves were muscular, so far so good; when her eyes continue their trajectory upwards—

OH! She lifted her eyes with alacrity; and her wild giggles stopped right after seeing the hard part actually jump. To her delight, it looked rather interesting through his thin nightshirt. She blushed in more than one place.

"And what is making you laugh my fair princess?" He was carefully kissing her hand, then her wrist, his lips kept going in an upward trajectory. All while talking in a funny, husky voice, that made her insides melt.

He called her a princess. Hmm, it must be a term of endearment, and wait, what was she doing in bed… no corset? She could breathe better and that was good, but why a lace peignoir?

"My Lord, sir, this might be obvious to you, but do tell the reason why I am in a bed dressed in this clothing, or shall I say, in almost no clothing?" The rich bed with feathery soft blankets and pillows was glorious, no complains there.

He chuckled and sounded gravelly, "Before I answer, let me give you something that belongs to you, my beautiful princess." And he took her hand and placed a heavy ring with a magnificent ruby surrounded by diamonds, on her ring finger, and the band magically adjusted to her size. Stretching her hand in front of her eyes to better inspect the jewel, she recognized the shape of the House of Potter's coat of arms, the lighting bolt, the phoenix, and the quarter moon.

She was speechless what did this mean?

 **The Potions Master-**

Severus threw the scroll tome and hit the wall, no doubt, he had been correct. He should had been told, why did the Prince witches had to be hurt time after time? "Mother, forgive me. My poor witch, I did nothing to help her, nothing, poor angel."

He went to their room, listened and stewed. He paced trying to come down. After a while he kissed the Queen goodnight, "James, Lily, I will be to bed later. Sorry to have to leave, but I need to mix more pain potion for the young witch." His eyes were quite sad.

The King who was already in bed told him, "You must stop blaming yourself, sorry we had to deceive you for so many years, but what good would it have done? It was a promise made and honored. As it was, you stood by her side while she lived here in the castle. Besides that, nobody could have imagined what was happening to the child. Please, quit tormenting yourself and let her father decide. Just come in bed, Lily needs tending to. She is feeling too feisty for me alone, and hands and mouth...Ouch, Lily, that hurts!"

Severus left for the Black's quarters, upon entering the large sitting room he saw the Black brothers, and Sirius stood up to greet him. "Why so angry, what have I done?" After they talked, the three sat down to fume.

"Amazing, what news, we need to take revenge upon them." Sirius' face was set in an scowl. They talked and were about to make plans.

"Harrison must know, and I think he needs to wait for the witch until they are married. This isn't right," It was Regulus with his mouth twisted into an angry gesture. "Definitely, no marriage, it isn't up to him to decide."

"I hope we can find our crazy cousin Bellatrix. It is too bad that she escaped when we had her; she is a danger to us all. And equally bad that even the Dark Lord, wasn't able to kill our not-dear demented Bella. Best, now we know why Voldemort betrayed her hiding place. She cannot be allowed to get near our Princess." Sirius added.

After their talk, Severus fixed a pain potion, called the elf and went to bed. Once he was inside the covers, Lily wrapped her body around him, she had shed her night clothes. She kissed him with passion and tried to climb over him. He just held on, pushing her away from him; he had nothing to give. Besides James had already fallen asleep, he reasoned.

"Darling, I am exhausted, and poor James is also tired. He needs to sleep, let's follow his good example."

Lily was quiet and prayed for Severus to forgive their lies, she had never seen him like this, his body unresponsive and cold. It made her afraid that he would leave them. Severus let her go and for the first time ever, he turned away from his beloved queen, as far as he could, he couldn't stand her body, not now, the pain was too raw. He waited until she went to sleep, after rejecting her hand reaching for him.

 **Ears in (no on) the Wall**

Meanwhile Ron and Bill had arrived at the Granger Mansion, and the news weren't being well received. Molly, unwisely, sent an owl to her aunt, convinced that the war wasn't lost. At the same time she answered the scrolls she had ignored over the years, inquiries about Hermione.

Then, maybe it was all lost because someone had listened to each word she had said. Some might say the walls have ears, and in this case that was just the case, or rather, the ears were inside the wall, and consequently they were rather small. The appendages belonged to Hermione's standing-in godfather. True, he might have been a coward once upon a time; but he would be damned if he would allow the ginger-haired idiots hurt Lady Jane's child; no he couldn't let them do it, not once more. Not while he was still alive, it was time to do something right.

 **Back at the Castle** -

"My Lord, your majesty, sir... I have another question, what does it mean," she stretched her hand, "this ring?"

She was moving her hand to and fro admiring the sparkles; he had noticed, and it made him smile.

"First," he came closer to her, close to her ear, and twirled his tongue all around it; making her hold her breath. "First, call me Harrison, Harry, or I would find it preferable, my love." Then he busied himself in caressing her hair, he loved the wild curls and hoped they were real and not glamour. He could see her in throes of passion while her wild hair flew all around them. His lance twitched even harder at the vision.

She tried to pull away from him, but he held closer. "Sir, err, Lord Harrison, your majesty," he stopped her.

"Harry, my love," he encouraged her and kissed her neck.

"Harry, Harrison, stop touching me and let me talk. Why the ring and the bed, I am a Lady. My mother—"

A soft kiss quieted her, "That is better, the ring because you are the Princess, and the bed because you are injured. And the Princess wears the Potter ring. Here, give me another kiss." Except, this one was not soft, it was intense and passionate, his tongue wanted inside of her mouth, slowly he was moving closer and closer, and thus far, still within the safety zone.

Just then, her stomach made a loud noise, "Sorry Sir, My, err, Harrison, I am hungry. I haven't had but a little bread early today, before leaving the country." She blushed bright red, upon another loud gurgle.

His reaction was strange; he let go, sat in the bed, and looked angry, "They didn't feed you too well, let me see your hands." She hid them under the covers because her hands were nasty and rough, they made her ashamed.

However, seeing how set he was to uncover her hands, she showed them to him, and he covered then with kisses, "My poor love, all bruised, cut, and abused. If your dear mother could see you, she would be so upset. I will punish the ones who dared treat you so bad."

And from that, his sorrow went into tiny licks, which progressed to bigger licks, kisses and bites up her arm, and soon enough, his hand skillfully untied her robe. His Majesty really needed to go to his own bed before he scared the witch away. He knew that and swiftly shut his conscience off, at least for a while.

Her stomach rumbled even louder, " Alas, first things first," he rang a small bell and two house elves appeared with small plates loaded with food. Fruit, cheeses, hot broth, cold meat, and, a nice, hot mulled wine specially sent by the Potions Master.

Under the bed, an angry P-gree was hoping to take his goddaughter away. James' son was like his dad, like father, like son. He would soon deflower his Lady, what to do? He had sworn to protect her, a poor job he had done. His beloved Lady Jane...

 **Becoming a Godfather- The past-**

 _Lady Jane grew up a happy child and a ward of the king. Orion Black had been asked to take care of a young orphan, and he took her to the King. Her beauty surpassed that of the Black sisters. She was beloved by her older cousins, Sirius and Regulus, by Prince James, and by the King and Queen, and it was said, that she also was a powerful and kind witch._

 _Her beauty and magic prowess attracted many suitors, but to everyone's surprise, she married the rakish, dashing Muggle Lord when she was barely sixteen. The young wife had borne him a babe within nine months from their wedding day, and she was named Hermione._

 _The day Hermione was named, her to-be-godfather, Prince James, had been detained by bandits, so it was that Lady Jane, the King's ward, asked one of his friends to stand-in for him. He was a friendly enough wizard, and quite different from his friends. The chubby young man was shy and not handsome like his closest friends, but she liked him nevertheless. Many had whispered that he was secretly in love with Lady Jane._

 _After the failed attempt of the warring Dark Lord to kill the infant prince Harrison, the standing-in godfather was blamed for lowering the wards leading into the royal the nursery, and fearing for his life, he had to go into hiding._ _Sadly, he was innocent, and the traitor was someone else whose reasons remained unknown, to almost everyone. True that he had been asked to join the dark, but he had refused. Matter of fact Bellatrix had seen him running to sound an alarm, but others that saw him, mistook his actions._

 _There were a few courtiers that thought the Dark Lord had been there for an entirely different reason, some others had said his target had not been the young prince but another baby. Apparently, he had become obsessed with someone who had been at the castle the same day, and had Apparated into the wrong nursery._

 _Afraid of the possible punishment, the stand-in godfather had changed into his Animagus form, a large rat, to travel inside a bag full of toys which belonged to Lady Jane's toddler._

 _She had been staying in the Castle during one of her husband's frequent voyages; and that would be the last time Hermione had been in court until the fated night when Prince Harry had brought her back._

 _Later on, a few months had passed after the attack, during a warm spring day, Lady Granger sat at the garden to play with her young daughter, Hermione, when a cloud of Death Eaters fell upon the home; she valiantly fought and resisted to be taken._

 _Something strange transpired that day, according to several accounts, a large rat had bitten a masked wizard who had attempted to take the baby; and others had sworn that the rat which was magical, had safely Apparated with the baby and placed her into her crib. The mythical rat was dubbed as 'The Fey Rat,' in many of future accounts of that fateful day._

 _There were other accounts of Lady Jane ordering one of elves, who later died, to take the baby inside before she was able to Apparate herself. Sadly, she was killed before she was able to escape._

 _Three elves had died during the scrimmage, and the surviving one had later recalled how Lady Lestrange had laughed with glee and pulverized the Lady Granger into a pile of ashes, while horrible agonizing sounds were heard, they were coming from a tall hooded figure who screamed, "Not my daughter, you monster...you knew, you lied, not her, not her…"_

 _Some others said that the baby Hermione had been taken away to the Castle, and the queen had hidden the young child until her father returned. However the official word was that the said baby hadn't survived the attack. Two months later, when her husband came back, he screamed in despair at the news and went crazy with grief._

 _During the first three years he took the baby to sea whenever he was sent in a mission, until the now King James forbade him to do so. It wasn't a great idea to have a magical child of noble birth inside a pirate ship. This mandate made the Count so angry that he never went back to any court events and stopped talking to the royal family all together. He abandoned the palace by the castle and moved to live in a Muggle manor. So it was that Hermione was not afforded the crown's protection whenever her father was absent._

 _While Hermione was growing up she had an unusual friend who taught her all about magic, at the price of not telling anyone about him. He was a large handsome rat; she fed him a healthy diet and was the best of friends, he even travelled with her aboard the ship. His reason, he later told her, was simple, after all who else would protect her like him; he also confided how someone_ _at court had made ugly allegations against him, hence his need to hide._ _When she was very young she called him P-gree, which stuck, and P-gree was born._

 _During the years in the tower, P-gree kept her company and taught her all he knew. He studied more in order to teach her more, and as result he became more powerful as the time went by. The healthy diet kept him fit and healthy, and the child's love made him strive to be good. In her dying words, Lady Jane had recognized him, "Take care of my Hermione, good friend." "Yes my Lady, I promise," and true to his word, it had become his life's purpose._

 _As the Dark Lord intensified the fight, P-gree stopped changing to human because he was afraid to be found. Bellatrix had recognized the rat, twice it had foiled her plans, and she was his sworn enemy. He once confessed to Hermione that he had been weak and a coward but never a traitor._

 _He had been very sick a couple years or so before, and she thought that he had died. He hadn't, Ron had seen Hermione playing with the rat and stole it from her. Ron kept it locked in a cage in his room and forgot to feed him. One P-gree was happy to finally been able to escape. However, the captivity had been hard on him, and he now had bad injuries that had not been attended by a healer._

 _He taught her to lock the door to the tower when the brothers sought her at night. Their chase had started once her father had left on his last voyage, but wasn't sure how to explain to her why she needed to do so. The worse was Ron, who angered because she denied him her body, and had nearly raped her more than once. They all tried one time or other with the exception of Charlie, and maybe Percy, who had only done it twice whenever he drank too much Firewhisky, and cried tears of shame afterwards._

 **The present-**

Inside the wall P-gree could hear them talking, and he fully understood what they were going to do. That Prewett witch was so much different from her twin brothers who had long ago left for the Americas; she was greedy and nasty; and what he had just heard made him quite angry.

They wanted to get to his precious godchild and harm her; this had P-gree squealing and snarling nastily. The rat finally made a decision, and if he should die during his rodent's quest, so be it; it would be an honorable death, and maybe he would meet Lady Jane in the next life. He had loved only once, his Lady Jane, and he would make her proud. Her daughter would remain safe from the greedy Molly Prewett and her brood, especially, from the nasty Ronald, the traitor who had abused the friendship a little witch had offered to him. He had to find his Lady Hermione and do his job.

He gathered his meager belongings, reduced them, dropped them in a pocket, tightened his cloak, and secured it around his furry body with the handsome belt he had made. He found his tiny makeshift broom, scurried out the Manor through a hole and flew away. What was visible of the apparently unmanned small broom, went unoticed in the dark. Soon enough he met with an Auror flying back to report, he maneuvered, jumped inside a large pocket, and was on his way.

 **Severus**

While he waited for the castle to quiet down, Severus went over all that he had learned during the last hours. Too bad that he couldn't see the tall, elegant ghostly female standing next to him as she often did. Neither did he hear her words, _Let go of the resentment, instead enjoy what has come your way. Isn't she beautiful? Be happy and take care of her my good son._

Severus recalled those days long ago. He was barely out of Hogwarts, when he arrived at the court. He was to brew potions for King Charlus. Lady Jane, who lived there met him, and they became fast friends.

Severus loved Lady Jane with a protective love he couldn't understand but wasn't told of their relation. The relation that Sirius and Regulus both had ignored, until tonight, after he basically found it on his own. It happened after brewing a potion in order to find the new princess' lineage for the marriage records, and his findings had both surprised and angered him. He recalled all that he'd found out about Lady Jane and mourned lost opportunities. He felt betrayed and cheated of his only blood relative, of the chance to better protect first Lady Jane and later her precious daughter, Lady Hermione. He sat there remembering, the anger festering, and the love growing.

A/N Hmm, so the plot thickens. Now we have the Cindermione, her Prince Charming, the evil Step-Family, and a fairy godmother of sorts. Getting closer to the Cinderella story originally written by Perraut, not by Disney, :).


	5. Morning Time

DISCLAIMER; HP belongs to JKR. The story line and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

A.N Harry is trying to behave, but the temptation is too great. Sorry about the little tragedy, but it was needed. Hope you are enjoying the ride. As in many fairy tales the stories have their ups and downs.

* * *

 **Morning Time- The Prince and his Witch.**

Prince Harry had been having the most wonderful dreams. In them, he had met his witch, and she was beautiful, smart, and had curly magical hair. Best of all, she was passionate and melted in his arms. In his dream, they were married, and he was in bed with her holding her tightly against his chest after their first night together and loving for hours. He could smell her hair, her skin, and it was such a clean fragrance. His body was pressed against hers, and his morning wood fit exactly in the middle of her perfectly shaped peach bum, just perfection; and he snuggled even closer; _by Merlin, what a cradle_.

Hermione opened her eyes, where was she? Her heart was pumping furiously, had one of the Weasley wizards broken into her chambers, and if so, why did it feel so, so…?

"Princess, are you awake?" Whoever was behind her, pressed his body, ahem, the thing against her bum. It was the thing that made babies; it was called... so many names in her father's books. Something in her wanted that, or something like it, to fill the ache between her legs, right where she felt wet and sticky; it was a new pleasant feeling.

A straying hand lowered the shoulder of her night garment, and a shower of feathery kisses grazed her skin. A little squeaky sound escaped her throat, and she pressed her bum into the thing, well, it felt rather good, never mind.

Under the bed, her rodent guardian heard the sound and was none too pleased. His beady eyes flared with angry magical fire. He was ready to come out when he remembered the one with his ward was James' son, hence, he needed to figure out what to do.

The young prince wasn't married to the witch, and he would mess it all up, just like James had done with Lily. Poor James, at least he was alive, and he was more than happy that it was so. Yes, even if James was partly lame from his waist down, after his confrontation with Voldemort. Everyone had hoped for a healer with the gift to make him a whole man once again, but the healer with those skills was yet to be found.

The Animagus missed his friends, but not enough to risk getting murdered by them.

Over the bed, Harry had managed to turn the petite witch around. He had the chance to see her better by the daylight; and for Merlin's sake, she was even prettier that he remembered. He admired her porcelain skin, perfectly smooth and beautiful. His finger barely touched her as he traced her delicate contours.

He knew that her father advocated taking care of their teeth; imagine, the Count didn't allow the rough men, aboard his ships, to eat sweets, and made them use tooth powder; he chuckled. Her own teeth looked like perfect pearls of nacre framed by her luscious lips. Her eyes were medium brown pools with flecks of gold, and her wet and pinkish tongue kept licking her lips in a nervous gesture, making him want to lick it and suck it, as a piece of a rare sweet.

He traced her face once more, very slowly, before lowering his lips onto hers. It was comparable to setting an Incendio spell on dry kindle, nothing his flammable wood presently needed, and sure enough, seconds later his body was covering hers.

Her magic flew into him, just as it had done before, and filled him with wellbeing. The feeling of her soft mounds with their hardening peaks pressing against his chest, made him lose the desire to listen to his mother. He didn't venture to touch them remembering her reaction last time, so he just rubbed his chest against hers, reveling in the sensation.

Meanwhile, his hands feverish sought the bottom of her gown; he only wanted one thing, to possess her. No more interruptions, not if he acted fast, so as he was moving his hands up her thigh, her hands tenderly caressed his face and combed his long messy hair, allowing him to do his bidding; thus, she opened her thighs to grant him more access and anchored one calf around his leg, making him groan with pleasure at the added contact.

"Yes, oh, love, it will be fine, I want you to be mine, please my love;" his voice was strangled, ragged...no time to undress, she would stop him, so he lifted his own gown. He would make it right by her, later. Gods, he was right against her, so close, his mind was gone, he had to have her. She was wet down her thigh, sweet mercies.

Hermione became aware of something a bit wet and sticky, and also hot, silky, large and very hard, right against her inner thigh, nearly outside of her private place, not sure of the name, she had no idea— and she froze like a rabbit, her body going perfectly still. He felt the change right away and kissed her with more force as he tried to reach his objective...but she had become too aware.

No, this wasn't right, they weren't married, and she wanted to ask her father, or at least ask someone. The prince left her no choice but defense, so she moved her leg upward, bent her knee and raised it to hit his...bollocks? She wasn't sure what they really were, but she gathered, probably similar to the ones male dogs, and horses, and other males had— and, yes, it worked. At impact, he let her go and rolled in pain.

"You, you are a bad witch, ouch, you don't that to your prince. I think you have destroyed my chance to have children, another incapacitated Potter." He was either in severe pain or pretended to be, because she had surely not made good contact.

He didn't know he had it on him, damn, he was a fine actor.

She turned red and apologized," I am sorry Your Majesty, I didn't—."

"Harrison, Harry, you have to call me by my given name, or any sweet term of endearment of your choice. After all, we are in bed, we are betrothed, well married; so I think Your Majesty, is most unsuitable.

Apparently the pain was gone because his hands were already going up and down her body, learning all its gentle dips and swells.

There was no sense in waisting precious time, and his aching body thanked him. He just couldn't stop and was kissing her whatever and wherever he could. However, a question waited for an answer, why had he lost all self-control?

As for Hermione, her heart was running wild, its beat reminded her of a dog in a hunt. The entire scenario thrilled her and was a pleasure; but...she wanted to be married first, and her overheated brain burning with desire wasn't helping.

Meanwhile, P-Gree had scurried out the room wrapped in the little cape, tightening the leather belt. He had made it long ago, of a stolen piece fron the invisibility cloak, which he had cut and hidden. He would be dead had it not been for it, besides it was nicely tailored and rather elegant.

"Ahem," someone was touching Harry's back. "Son, I thought we had agreed to wait. You must come to our room, we need to talk, it is urgent." He debated for a second.

"You too my dear, the elf is waiting outside with your breakfast, eat and just come to my suites. Then we must talk about tonight's ball. I will leave the door partly open, knights are standing outside. Don't close it, the knights have orders to make sure it doesn't happen; save yourself some embarrassment."

Hermione noticed for the first time that the King walked with a stick.

Harry saw her eyes, and he would tell her the story of what had happened while they tried to eat breakfast. Now to get back to where they were.

 **Angry Wizards - Confrontation**

"Your, err, I mean Harry, please let me get up," Hermione asked shyly.

She didn't dare to move because the thing was still pressed against her, right by her thigh. Surprisingly, it didn't change at all while his father was there, and apparently neither had Prince Harry's desires, the two must be connected, indeed.

By now, Hermione had learned that Prince Harry was susceptible to any small touch, or to accidental or unintentional touches coming from her, and thus, any additional stimulation would elicit a strong response; hence, they would soon be back to the place where she couldn't think clearly and would have to wrestle him, what a conundrum. She was stuck to him, and no matter what she did the results would be the same.

"I will move, but before I do, I must have a little kiss." And he sent a toothy grin her way as his eyes flashed the brightest of emerald green.

She looked and appraised him, he was undoubtedly handsome, but his smile reminded her of a hungry wolf she had once seen, and besides it lacked an ounce of sincerity. Of the latter she was certain because his hips were slightly moving and pressing against her, he still wanted, wanted —not sure what he wanted, and she would still need to find the proper name for it.

"Once you have moved, I will kiss you at least once, a real kiss," her mien was serious and demure; a rather difficult feat considering her precarious situation, and really, how could she trust a smile like that one?

Harry was hoping to capture her lips in a swift move, and perhaps he could get a boon from his Lady— Gods his mind had stopped working altogether, the Potter whatever had switched his brain to his lance, and all he could do was behave like a lovelorn beast. He couldn't even take the time to talk to her, a clear sign that he was unwell.

Pop! It was Dobby the house-elf, a gift from the Malfoy to Prince Harry, with their breakfast. He appeared dour and gifted the prince with a hard, critical stare. No wonder, he had liked Lady Jane.

"Prince Harry, yours [sic] father tells yous musts eat the quickest. When yous is done, goes to your room to dress; he said you dresses alone, and they be waiting. Emi will be here to helps the Lady, and I be at your room to helps yous. Not here, in your room." He sounded firm and even a little bossy.

Harry knew this wasn't his time, so he finally moved away from his Hermione, but first he let out a long, disappointed and extra loud sigh. Out-]maneuvered, he sank back on the pillows with a resigned look.

Once Dobby had prepared individual trays and served them, he stood by a window to wait. She leaned over and kissed him on the lips; it was a short yet passionate kiss, leaving her lips slightly open, and the tip of her tongue rapidly licked his bottom lip.

The feel of her moist tongue on his lips evoked a growl from the Prince, and he nearly dumped the silver tray to get to her. But Dobby coughed to make his presence know, so Harry just gave her a naughty look and filed the idea away for the next time; she would pay. He licked his lips suggestively and bit his bottom lip, making Hermione laugh joyously; she was learning a few useful lessons about her impulsive and hotheaded prince.

As soon as they were ready, Hermione and Harry left to see his parents. Meanwhile, P-gree had climbed inside a large pocket in her robe, still wearing his miniature cloak; he wasn't taken any chances, and invisibility was on.

Nevertheless, he was happy and excited; soon, he would be around his former friends, after all this years. He was well, except a tad too thin, yet fitter he had even been with the daily climb of the 100 hundred steps up the tower, eating the forced healthier diet, and an overall ascetic life; and he wished they could see him. He looked better than ever before If he said so himself.

About Harry, P-gree finally decided that he was just a hotheaded beast, just like his father before him; and it was a good thing that P-gree knew that nothing could be done about it; he was the prince, and his word would be the first and the last. Lastly, he knew that Potters never strayed… once they had found their beloved, and that was well enough.

 **The War Room**

Five people waited for them in the small sitting room, adjacent to the Royal sleeping room, James, Lily, Snape, Sirius and Regulus, all sat around with somber faces. The tension was palpable upon entering the room.

Harry was surprised to see the formal and grim mien of his, otherwise, normally jovial godfather, and he had also noticed the three wizards' hard stare, what were they looking at? He followed their eyes...fixed upon his hand, placed on the small of her back.

He wasn't sure if he liked the way the wizards, excluding his father, looked at Hermione. They conveyed a kind of possessiveness that didn't sit well with him; he had to clench his teeth in order to control the words threatening to roll out his tongue. Moreover, when his hand went around her waist, the smoldering, reproaching looks still coming his way angered him even more. He sensed the three wizards clutching their wands inside their long velvet and silk robes.

 _What are they thinking about, the nerve? Don't they know that she is mine by my birthright as the crown's heir and my word is the law?_ Harry had to control the voicing of his heated objections; nevertheless, he gave them all a haughty stare, which they, promptly, disregarded as if he were a willful child.

The tension was worsening, and angry magic sparks occasionally flew around the room. Hermione cringed at the stressful situation; she was unable to determine what its source was.

It was the queen who first spoke, "Hermione, my dear girl, it is time to disclose some past secrets," she sat by Hermione and held her hand. The young witch's hand was terribly cold, Lily observed, and also trembling.

Hermione had just seen how the wizards looked at Harry's hand touching her and had sensed their animosity. Mistakenly, she had derived her own conclusions and thought, they don't want me for Harry; after all he is a prince, and as far as they know, I might not be good enough for him. Her heart filled with familiar sorrow, and erroneously, she thought to understand the nature of this meeting. Alas, it was too good too last.

Her thoughts were fleeting because Hermione's attention changed focus; she was in awe of the Queen and wondered why she felt familiar. Of course, she didn't recall meeting her the night before, however, Hermione felt at ease with her and somehow safe, and instinctively, she leaned unto her. It had been so long since a caring adult had embraced her, and not having a mother, she craved for this type of affection. Lily felt the change in her body, and knew she finally had her wish, a daughter of her very own.

Lily started her tale, but first wrapped her arm around the young witch while tenderly caressing her head, hoping to soothe her distress. James looked at them with affection; and seeing Lily's green eyes glow with maternal love, made him wish that he could make love to her once again.

Lily's narration went on for a while,"— and when Severus came over to live at the castle, it wasn't long before your mother left. She married less than a year later, so they didn't get to know each other well. King Charlus told us what happened to your young grandmother… So you see, dear girl, Severus is your blood great-uncle, and so are Sirius and Regulus—"

Lily was interrupted by Hermione, but not before she had related to the group, everything that James and she knew about Ladies Ursas and Jane Black.

"Do you mean the Dark Lord was my grandfather, and as such, my blood is tainted?" She asked with a tremulous voice.

Hermione couldn't stop crying because it was difficult to learn it all at once. It was painful to hear about the terrible deeds committed against her young grandmother and her mother.

What made it worse was the possibility that her mother's murder had been sanctioned by the Dark Lord, her own grandfather; and, all at once, it was too much to bear. Her heart broke at the idea; to think that he had tried to kill his own daughter and grandchild.

Her entire life was one of tears and sadness; it was as if the witches in her family were marked for tragedy and called others to abuse them; they were all unwanted and disliked by many. Just look at her own life, her father left her in the hands of a stepmother who despised her; and she sobbed inconsolably while the wizards all seethed with different intense emotions.

Lily shook her head in dismay, this was worse than she had anticipated.

a/n hmm. What else could Queen Lily expect?


	6. Angry Wizards

DISCLAIMER; HP belongs to JKR. The storyline and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. Glorioux

 **Angry Wizards**

Hermione's entire life was one of tears and sadness; it was as if the witches in her family were marked for tragedy and called others to abuse them; they were all unwanted and disliked by many. Just look at her own life, her father left her in the hands of a stepmother who despised her; she sobbed inconsolably while the wizards aseethed with different intense emotions.

Lily held her tightly to her chest. She had fought with James when he had revealed the little his parents had shared with him. They had told him the story when Remus had wished to court the Lady Jane; they wanted her away from the wizarding world as much as possible, and with Remus that wouldn't have been possible. Thu, James had held steadfast to his ideas when Lily had tried to dissuade him, hoping for Severus happiness at knowing that Lady Jane was his niece. What a great error it had been to keep it to theirselves.

"It wasn't young Ursas' fault that she was violated when was nearly a child; I figured that she had her thirteen birthday just days before Lady Jane was born. You are innocent, my niece was innocent, and my sister was innocent, it was the bastard's fault. Voldemort should have been butchered; drowning was a too easy death for one like him." Duke Black angrily interjected, mindless of the impact of his words had upon the young witch's current state. The reasons for his words were obvious: frustration and anger; both reflected in his eyes.

Snape couldn't believe it; Black hadn't mentioned his mother, not once. Had not Orion Black raped his mother and started this sorry chain of events? Of course not, why bring it up and sully their illustrious Black name.

"Father, why weren't they told? Hermione could have been spared the abject treatment she received until less than a day ago," Prince Harry stood in front of his father while running the hands thru his messy long hair.

"How could we have just abandoned the ward of my godfather, his own relative, and of Regulus and the Potions Master? Yes, a relative from Uncle Severus, since we all seem to forget the rape of the Lady Eileen. So, how is that we abandoned her? She was a babe, a little witch, their blood and flesh, I don't understand, why?" Harry was angry, and Hermione could, finally, see the warrior whom others feared. He was pacing around the room, and a plume of dark smoke trailed after him.

"Yes, why is that?" Sirius asked in a loud and aggressive tone. He moved in front of James, who now had his wand clenched in his hand, he wasn't taken any chances.

Yet, he tried to appear conciliatory and let his best friend continue, "James, James, why did you deny us the right to know we had a niece and a grandniece, this was most underhanded from the two of you. You had no right to do so. It would have made us all happier. I would have made sure of her wellbeing and wouldn't have stopped with a visit to Count Granger." His hands went to his hair and mussed it and then clutched it and pulled it in self-punishment.

Severus wasn't saying much, his lips were tightly closed, and his dark eyes shone with an unknown, yet powerful emotion. Queen Lily recognized it and was concerned of his restrained fury. She feared for their safety in a room, smelling of the anger of men and dark feeling, where their magic was creating winds and smoke; she prayed ands hoped for the best.

"Son, everyone, it was my parents' will. What was to be gained, more bloodshed? Or maybe, to reveal the truth about Lady Jane's birth? She was born out wedlock, and it would have made her less, possibly a frowned upon person. Or even worse, to have made public that Voldemort had a daughter and a grandchild, would have been a disaster, think for a minute." Everyone had quieted and was listening.

"Think about it, even today, many of the Dark Knights who hide their convictions, and many of those who still secretly fly the Death Eater's flag would have fought for her hand in marriage; or, better, they would have taken her by force; and, likely, she would have been used as a pawn during a power struggle. Keeping her hidden seemed a smart choice. "James looked around; maybe they were agreeing with him.

"We would be at war right about this time, trying to protect her, or until she had made a match," he pointed at the young witch, "if you don't agree, look at all the rage contained in this room, I can only imagine your revenge after Lady Jane was murdered. Moreover, I am nearly certain that Orion knew about Lady Jane's parentage, and he thought that keeping it secret was the best thing to do. He probably had reasons and perhaps my parents did, but didn't share them before they were murdered. One could ask Lady Black if her sons weren't at war with her."

He paused and stared at the Blacks poignantly before continuing, "I do, however, deeply regret the bad treatment inflicted upon our poor child," he stood up to put his hand on Harry's shoulder, but he recoiled away from his father's touch. James' eyes filled with sorrow, but knew that nothing could be done at that moment, emotions were too raw.

"And talking about the bad treatment, do you still think that it is not right to punish the Weasley family? What do you think? Uncle Severus, Godfather, and Regulus do you agree with my father and think it is fair to let them go?" Harry was angry again, and because of it, he hadn't yet noticed that Hermione was shaking and crying even worse. She didn't want more tragedy, more wars, let the dead rest, and forgive the one who had hurt her, nothing could be gained.

Severus stood up and finally spoke, "She is my only living blood relative, I demand fair retribution for the crimes committed against her." His voice left no room for doubt, it was the tone feared by many, and the wind caused by the angry magic currents intensified; it made his velvet and silk robes billow about him, and for the curtains and hanging cloth to flutter as if hung on an outdoor's clothes line.

Regulus, who was usually an observer, added in a low, thick voice, heavy with threat, "She is our blood, and we, not the king, should be the ones deciding the punishment fit for the criminals. I think we should take her away, and give her the protection and the love she has been denied. Her Muggle father left her with unfit wardens, and it is for us to decide who will be her husband." His handsome face was contorted by whatever he felt as he spoke, and his teeth clenched in a defying snarl while his wand hand closed and open on his lap. It was obvious that he wished to put his words into actions.

"I don't want anyone to get punished, cannot you all see. Tainted blood runs through me, and everyone is going to find out; and, frankly, I am tired of being looked down upon. Besides, I don't believe that Lady Jane would have been happy, poor my dear blessed mother; I was told that she hated the Dark Lord. Please, I don't want you to all fight over me, I am not worth it." Hermione spoke in a nearly inaudible voice, she was disconsolate, her voice was broken by grief, and even her hair was dull.

"She has a point, not that she has tainted blood, but when she alluded to Voldemort's evil, albeit his wickedness didn't make his child evil, many could erroneously think just that. Therefore, why bring notice upon our future queen; I think a smart punishment would be better." Lily retorted, ignoring Rabastan demands to take Hermione away.

P-gree couldn't believe the nonsense out Lily's lips; he was in with Sirius and, heaven forbid, with Snape. Regulus might, also, be right, but it would put the country at civil war because Harry was not going to let her go. But they had right to be angry, and they hadn't seen what he had; namely, the terrible and cruel neglect and abuse inflicted upon Lady Hermione, which started long ago, the same day when the Count had gone to sea.

He nearly jumped out the pocket and told them all that he knew, but he was a coward.

Inside his hideout, he remembered—the young girl's life every time her father left; the humiliation and hunger and the cold nights in the tower; at least until the time he stole a wand since he had lost his own. Every night, she had feared the advances from the young wizards who treated her as serving wench. And then there were the slaps, canning, shoving, and pinching from the witches; the cleaning of the chamber pots, chimneys, and rooms without magic. She was always covered with dirt and soot, her nails broken and cracked and dressed in thin rags. He even had to find clean rags for her monthlies…it still made him blush.

And there were those winter days one year ago when she had been sick for days without a healer, and he had tended to her as best he was able; and, he couldn't forget all years when the true Lady of the house had been fed table scraps, and nearly starved when Ronald had kept him in a cage. Never mind that his Lady had been denied to complete her education, oh, yes, Molly should pay!

He couldn't have taken her away, where would have they gone; he was a wanted wizard by both the Dark and the Light and with what could they have paid?

So after remembering and thinking about it, P-gree made a decision, they could kill him, but he was going to talk to them—as soon as he wasn't so afraid and gather so valor, soon.

A fat tear rolled down from his beady eye, he had failed, and still did, his beloved, his Lady Jane; he was nothing but a furry coward.

The room had been quiet for several minutes as the tension rose, the stress was enormous, and they all weighted the consequences of their next action. This was not a meeting between powerful friends; it was a battle ground where a conflict was being waged. It could go any of many ways. Everyone had a stake in this game, and all stood to lose if they were unable to make peace.

"Lily, I must speak frankly, we shouldn't be talking about this matter here. You are upsetting our princess." Duke Black broke the silence and walked towards Hermione, and upon reaching her, he bowed, "Can your old uncle get a hug and would you be gracious enough to forgive me for not protecting you better? I hope we become the best of friends. I plead my heart, my purse, my wand, and my sword to you, my dear witch." The arrogant wizard looked at her, seemingly, afraid of rejection

Hermione stood up without hesitation, and the Duke enveloped the crying witch inside a protective and loving hug, Regulus stood up and took her from his brother's arms and did the same while Sirius hand remained in her shoulder and both kissed the top of her head. The love and affection displayed by the brothers could be fully appreciated by the Potters. Their blood relation couldn't be denied that much was certain.

The last to approach her was the fearsome potions master, who pulled the witch from a reluctant Regulus and held her close to him, with a fearsome look about him and while the Blacks laid hands at each of her shoulders.

Severus eyes were closed, and his face suffused with the love he felt for the witch in his arms. Her touch was a soothing balm penetrating his aching heart. Knowing that he was holding his only relative, a piece of his mother, made him believe that she was smiling wherever she was.

Witnessing the declaration of love and loyalty to Hermione, made by three of the most powerful wizards in all the land, had a profound impact on everyone. Pensives of that moment were often viewed, and many portraits were later painted since it was a significant occasion.

As for Harry, he thought of the idiot who would dare to harm her, because that person would deserve whatever sort of punishment was coming to them. And that idiot wasn't going to be him; just because he was sure he loved her and would never hurt her. He would make certain to be their choice for her.

"I want to stay here and nothing should change. We all can be a family here. And please, I just don't want the Weasley hurt badly; they are selfish but not downright evil, just teach them a lesson. Mostly it was Molly, and I am not even sure that she is that awful; she is a witch who only loves her children and wants everything, the best, for all for them," she pleaded.

"Don't worry about it," Harry told her as an indefinable look was exchanged amongst the four wizards, one that James caught. And he knew the reality, a line had been drawn, a virtual war had been declared, and either he sided with them or with Lily, and he wasn't at all sure which choice was the least dangerous.

It also occurred to him that Remus wasn't even in the knowledge, not yet; and he well knew that he had loved Lady Jane before marrying the Muggle Lady, and who truly knew how a werewolf would react? After all, someone had hurt the child of his intended mate, the Lady Jane. James rubbed his hip, the pain flaring in frustration.

"Now, let's talk about tonight." Lily offered, she was desperate to ease the room's tension, and grudgingly they all agreed, and plans were laid out. Afterwards, all the guests left the Royal quarters, except for Hermione at Lily's request.

P-gree stayed in her pocket and made two decisions, one to find a way to be at the ball, and the second, to gift her with something unique for tonight. For now, he wanted to conduct an investigation of his own. Wrapping the cloak around him, he jumped out her pocket, and he was gone. There was still an open issue, his innocence needed to be proven; he still had to figure out how.

 **At Granger Manor**.

Ginevra looked out the window and pouted, "Mother, the Aurors are still posted, I thought you had owl the Lady Prewett to get rid of them" Her family was sitting around waiting for a change to let them out of their current house detention.

"There, there," an overdressed Molly, ran to Ginny's side, and twisting her mouth in a displeased gesture said, "my aunt didn't want to get involved. We will find a solution, and we aren't allowed to Floo or to Owl, for the meantime, we are totally blocked."

Molly wrung her hands, and for once she prayed that her husband, Count Granger, would never come back. She could feel trouble right at her doorstep, and it scared her. She hadn't heard a word from him and the potion would have stopped working long ago. She had no illusions that he had grown to love her, she had seen his contempt whenever he came after a long trip, ready to ask her to leave until she had him under the potion.

"No Owls, I think you are mistaken, or what is that?" Ginevra haughtily asked, pointing at the owl who had just flown in and dropped a fancily tied scroll on her lap.

The richly dressed and jeweled young witch, was beautiful, if not for her expression permanently set in arrogant disdain. She greedily tore the scroll, not in a very lady like manner.

The vellum scroll, with the royal seal, was an invitation to a ball at the Palace; Prince Harry wanted to invite them to a Royal Ball where he would choose his princess. It listed the names of the entire Weasley family and their spouses, or an invitation for a guest of their choice if single.

"Mother, this must mean that he really didn't choose that dirty and ugly witch." Ginevra danced around the room, her eyes glowing with avarice, and her skin shone with the attractive sheen of a predator on the prowl.

The huntress was readying for her planned seduction, which would land a crown upon her head. Ginevra knew where her stepfather hid the stash of his dead wife's dresses, and had one in mind, a dark blue velvet gown, embroidered with gold and silver threads, and real rubies along the bodice. Once, the cinder girl had told her it was the gown she had worn the night she met the count, a gift from an unknown relative. Nobody would know, and she would be the bell of the ball. She had seen where Cinder had hidden it. Hence, Ginevra the Greedy broke thru the wards were Count Granger had cleverly hidden it.

Fred and George, who sat with their wives, commented simultaneously, "I wouldn't be so sure, read carefully— it states that during the ball he will choose his princess, not that he will be choosing amongst the attendees."

Percy whose voice was still gone, wrote, "I'll stay here, Prince Harry has chosen, and we are neither liked nor welcome at Royal residence. I want to be safe."

The third son, Percival, was very smart, a born diplomat, and absolutely miserable. He was wrapped in an internal dialogue,— _besides my heart would break to see her in his arms, and face it, I haven't slept a wink thinking about it. Are they stupid or what? They will be walking into a trap. And then maybe, they deserve it! After all, I have advised mother, "Mother, what you are doing is plain suicide," yet, I played along hoping the witch would be mine. Oh well, it is too late for me. Now, if I was to play my cards right, chances are that I could be granted a place in her court, where I would be content to walk the ground she walked._

A lifetime without her, just isn't an option, he might marry, but he was the type of wizard that only loved once and wanted to be close to her, so with that thought in mind, he finally chose sides. He urgently needed to find a way to send a message to his boss. As for his family, well, let them burn at the stake, after all, it was becoming a trend in other kingdoms. They were signing their own death warrants, and there was nothing he could do.

He heard Bill agreeing with him, "Last night at the Castle, they were rather upset with us, and we should be grateful to be alive; thereby I am with Percy; and since he is correct about being a trap, I would rather stay home with Fleur. My sweet Veela has seen plenty of treasons and traps being set, thus, I fully trust her advice. Therefore, I have concluded that tonight, we, the Weasley, are the rats, the Royal Ball is the cheese, and their executioner is the trap that will break our necks." Bill concluded making a sign to show their necks being cut off. The twins gasped, and Percy nodded in full agreement.

"I ze not liked ow Lady Ermione was treated. This is tres dangerous. Zu arg rright mon amour." Fleur whispered to Bill.

Fleur had seen plenty of plots in her life, and last night she had told her amour to not listen to his mother. She wasn't an ingenue, and well knew that Bill had tried to bed the witch more than once, and albeit of her broken heart, she was as trapped as Hermione had been. _Poor witches_ , she thought, _we always suffer and often are the pawns of wizards_.

Besides, Fleur detested the pretentious Molly; she saw Ginevra as a misguided selfish witch who didn't understand that beauty wasn't enough. Beauty it brought you inside wealthy places but it didn't grant you the right to stay. Fools, they had been availed a very good situation, and their greedy abusive behavior had lost it for them.

She could already imagine Le Count upon returning; she had, for a long while, decided to tell him all she knew, at the first chance she had; and she knew exactly who she needed to talk to in order to protect her hide. Count Granger was bound to first go by the castle upon his return. She left the room to write a scroll to the address her parents gave her. It was time to contact her mother's cousin inside the castle, he was not a very nice wizard, but he was powerful. No Owls, it was all right, she knew on of the Aurors.

"Poppycock, we will talk to Ron as soon as he is up, and he can send word to Lady Lavender, somehow. I just know they will be sure to come. And when Ginny catches the prince, you will not be coming to the wedding! And I will make sure to notify some who can help to get rid of the cinder pest. I still have some trumps, and we need to do whatever it takes."

Those were Molly's last words. Lady Lavender was Ron's fiancée who was always eager to please her future mother in-law, and Molly couldn't care less what her other children thought.

 _Let whoever wish miss their chances to be guests at the palace's ball. Fools, they will miss seeing my Ginny being the chosen to marry the Prince, in all her magnificent glory_. Molly thought and smiled at the vision of the Princess, her Ginny. She could see the Countess Molly Granger, the regent prince's mother-in-law, occupying her appointed suite at the royal castle.

A/N Hopefully all major angst is behind, but as in all fairy tales, the evil doers need a fair chance to try to ruin the Princess chances for a happy ending. Let's see what is happening before the ball.

Dream away Molly, dreaming is cheap, not this time you need to be punished. Out there any ideas that don't include flaying, boiling to punish Molly? I already wrote it but I am willing to listen.


	7. Preparations

DISCLAIMER; HP belongs to JKR. The story line and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property

 **Molly's folly**

Molly had instructions from her husband to, never, ever answer any scrolls asking for information concerning Hermione. At Hogwarts, she had been registered as a Magical Muggle, and even her children thought that to be the case.

Hermione had never told the Weasleys that her mother had been a witch. Count Granger had sold his palace, the one he owned when married to his late wife, and had moved to this Manor by the time Molly had met him. But she had heard him talking to Duke Black years before, and found out that Hermione's mother was a second or third cousin of his. Thus, answering the scrolls, was exactly what she was going to do, everyone of them. As she answered them all, they vanished, good.

 **Preparations- Intrigues and expectations**

Half of the kingdom was in a flurry of excitement over the ball, no surprise there; many single witches thought they had a chance to the prince. His portrait hung in all the wealthy homes, and was the object of his subjects' adoration. He was finally looking for a bride, ready to choose her.

It was all working according to plan, and exactly as it was intended. For most of the citizens that was, because there were some smarter wizards. At the very least, they were better informed by their paid spies who lived inside the castle walls, or received scrolls from unexpected sources. Thus, it was likely that they had already received a confirmation of their suspicion. They knew that Prince Harry had found a wife whose parents were none other than the late Lady Jane and the dashing Muggle noble, Count Granger, an agent for the crown and an alleged pirate roaming the high seas.

Yet, others just sought to verify that she really existed and to get ready for an unexpected pleasure, to meet the child made from the Dark Lord's seed, personally. Of course, not everyone's intentions were in her best interest, because she was indeed sought by more than a few, and some with rather nefarious intents; namely, they wanted either her hand in marriage, or to murder her. Unfortunately, the queen and king had been right, the news of her existence was waking up many sleeping dogs, and some poisonous and deadly villains as well.

Ironically, Molly Granger could have long ago rid herself of the young witch, if she had been a little more informed and had spent her time to better use. She should have found out the rest of the story behind Hermione's mother real identity. She had sat on the proverbial goose of the golden eggs, had failed to pay attention, and had not inquired about her stepdaughter; but one of her sons had... And he had taken action to prevent a disaster should Molly find out, but nothing was simple during those times, and it was taken him longer than anticipated.

 **At the Castle-**

P-gree had finally returned to his goddaughter's room, and he knew what to do for her. Yes, shall we say that he found proverbial dirty rats in the castle. Although, it was more of a case of bad relatives, specifically of conniving and deceptive sisters. As for himself, he had secured the perfect job for the evening, one which would allow him to roam in plain sight as a human, even if disguised. It was too bad that he still didn't have the stomach to talk to his former friends; they really believed that he was a traitor. Soon, the cowardly rat promised himself, not knowing that time was short.

Meanwhile, a meeting was being secretly held. The five conspirators sat close together.

"Do you want my mother into your life? She only loved Ursas, and we never measured up to her. My father was an original Dark Knight, and I remember Voldemort was at our home for the last time was when Ursas left for her final trip. Anyway, mother was never the same after Ursas died. I believe that she would be willing to forget that Hermione was a Halfblood in order to take over her life. Really dear Harry, you have seen my mother's portrait...Do I need to say more?" Sirius finished, and each one of them shivered at the prospect of Wallburga into their lives.

Harry shook his head, he didn't want Wallburga Black meeting Hermione.

"Or how about if she is taken, I would imagine we aren't the only ones who know that she is the only descendant of the Dark Lord." Severus was worried; he wanted the young witch kept away from the others forever. This ball was pure idiocy, not one of Lily's brightest ideas. After all, he knew of the darkness and had nearly given his soul to it, and he would have, had James not made the deal with him.

Severus didn't wish any harm come to Hermione, and most of all, he wanted to see Hermione and Harry's babies; he smiled imagining a child that would be part of Lily and would also have his blood, how perfect.

"I don't get two things, why wasn't she attacked later. Who was protecting her? And why Lady Jane was never sought by the Dark Lord?" Regulus asked no one in particular.

"I have the answer to the first, he didn't know about the Lady Jane or the child until the day of the attack. Or maybe he recognized Lady Jane, somehow. I imagine that Bella was behind it. Or, perhaps after the lady was killed, Bella told him, she is crazy after all. Voldemort was obviously upset that day that many found out, or at least suspected." Sirius answered.

"Yes, and remember that many believed that the baby had been killed during the attack. Ah, I heard today that Riddle had nearly killed Bella afterwards. Albeit many thought that he'd wanted Lady Jane for leverage against the King, nobody is absolutely certain that was the case . Besides, Granger cut all social ties with the castle, sold the palace to move farther away from the Queen and King, and lived as a Muggle, he thought it safer; I believed he passed Lady Hermione as a Muggle. As for the Lady Hermione, maybe one or more of the Weasley wizards has protected her. They are all powerful wizards; you must remember their fighting skills during the war." That was Severus' opinion.

"Yes, during the war they all fought in except for Percy, who joined us during the final battle. They saved many lives, and Ron saved mine. We need to think of the punishment for those who deserve it; those who hurt our Lady Hermione, must pay. I wish we had a reliable witness to find out what went on. And has anyone located Charles?" Harry didn't want to be unfair, but he wanted the guilty ones punished.

"He is a dragon tamer, and we know that he left his home after a terrible fight with the mother. After that, nobody knows what happen to him," Regulus who was in charge of the Aurors informed them.

"Harry one last thing, remember to care of her; you don't want us as enemies." Sirius warned him, and his voice was dark and not one bit friendly.

Harry laughed with mirth; he thought it was a joke, but nobody else laughed. He wasn't comfortable with the way they treated him; who did they think he was. What was going on, had they all had gone feral on him once more? And would he be able to even touch her again? He wasn't too sure judging by their stance. And that couldn't be, he was dying to have her and would have her, no matter who tried to stop him.

Just last night Sirius was joking about his found bride, and now, it was no longer a joyful event, nobody was laughing over his romantic adventure; it was about blood, rights, and old feuds; it was all about protecting the witch. They forgot that she belonged to him. He had an idea, and he needed to talk to his parents.

He looked around the room for support, he had none, even Remus had sided with Sirius. _Fools_ , was Harry's assessment, one thing was for sure he was going to try a bit more.

 **Preparations**

Hermione was getting ready for the ball, but her dress was yet to arrive, and she was getting anxious.

Lily entered the room, her face showed consternation, "My dear, Madame Malkin's shop has burned down. All the dresses, the fabrics are all gone. A witch or wizard casted an old powerful fire hex, and it was over in minutes. She and two witches were the only ones to escape the fire, and only because they were here taking your measurements. Yours was one of the only dresses not yet picked up."

"It is all well; I could wear one of yours, or maybe one of my mother's. They are all at the house. It is the one thing nobody has touched; they are under lock and key, and I charmed them to keep them safe. My father would kill whoever damaged them, or dared to wear them, he even warned Molly." Hermione offered.

"I am not good with seamstress spells, are you? I will ask the master elf to find us a seamstress, if we need to." Lily asked.

"I know a little," Hermione lied, thinking that she would try to call P-gree. He must be missing her as he was missed. Besides, he was rather good great at tailoring. Dear P-gree he dreamed of having a tailor shop to dress the king and queen and all the important nobles. The noble houses employed professional tailors and seamstress, and he had aspired to be the best in the land.

"That might help us, let me bring you a few of my ball gowns; however I am a little taller you and will need to make them smaller in most every place, except at the top," and she laughed and Hermione blushed.

She came back within a few minutes with several gowns to choose from, and Hermione choose one in made of dark red velvet, with gold trimmings. It had a few Gryffindors embroidered around the neckline trim. The bodice was very narrow, and the skirts full. It would look good on her.

"I was a Gryffindor, but I—." Her voice broke.

"I know darling," Lily didn't want her to be sad and to dwell on the bad times, "I will send your ladies in waiting; they are waiting in their rooms. There is third one, Lady Pansy, but she has left to ready for her nuptials with an Italian noble, Lord Blaise, I think. " She squeezed Hermione's arm in reassurance.

 **The Godfather, a Magic Wand, a Dress, the Glass Slippers, and a Pumpkin.**

P-gree decided to make his entrance as soon as Lily left. Hermione told him that she was about to call him.

"I have been here for a while, you are my job. And as your godfather, I am going to transform your clothes, you have nothing to worry about, and I have a present for you."

Hermione wondered if he had seen her kissing Harry or any of the other things, and the blush reached her hair roots. P-gree swiftly took notice, and equally fast, he pretended he hadn't.

With his superb tailoring skill, he fixed the gown not only to fit, but to flow around and drape perfectly. It defined and hugged her curves to perfection. He also made a few modifications of his own; he left part of the shoulders bare, just a peak, and put a tiny rose above each one; he lowered the back collar a little, and, critically raised the front. No sense in feeding the Prince's fire; not indeed, it was already too hot.

He made the skirts lighter by combining velvet with silk pleats in matching colors; the silk that he conjured was an Indian silk that he had purchased long ago as a gift for his mother; it was red with gold highlights. And for the perfect touch, he conjured a pair of dancing slippers made out clear leather, appearing as if they were made out glass, and added small shiny pebbles with protection and other valuable spells.

"Have fun at the ball: keep watch for a servant that looks a little like me. You must be careful, please don't talk long to anyone you don't know. Don't trust anyone with confidences of any kind until you know them well, don't forget. And be careful to not go anywhere alone, or with someone who isn't from the Royal family, not even with a Weasley, especially not with them, stay away from them. If something goes wrong, touch this charmed piece to call me."

He gave her a small brooch shaped like a pumpkin, it was from his mother; the gold engraved pumpkin's leaves were emeralds. "Ah, forgot, and here is a wand, it was your mother's, I found it before coming here. Well, I knew where it was and was finally able to take it. I must go, someone is at the door, until tonight."

 **Ladies in Waiting**

Lily had just opened the door, she had a wand delivered from Oliver the wand-maker, he wasn't there earlier and had sent her one similar to the one she had before, it was written on his scrolls

"My dear, your ladies in waiting will be here in a few minutes, and—" she stopped staring at the magnificent ball gown, "how did you manage to fix the clothes? I thought you didn't have a wand, and one of your ladies was going to help."

Hermione hadn't hidden the wand; it was still in her hand. That wasn't smart.

"It is so strange after you left I found over my bed. It is but it actually suits me, and I was able to do the job." Hermione didn't like to lie, but she also couldn't tell them about P-Gree. She knew of his enemies and knew they were here at the castle.

"Let me have it. It seems so familiar." Lily held the wand, "Dear girl this was your mother's wand. Look at this, her initials were carved by Regulus," she pointed at a crudely carved JB, "Master Oliver was crossed. I think Regulus must have been around twelve or thirteen when he did it. Maybe it was her ghost who left it here for you." And Lily dried a tear at the corner of her eye. Hermione hated lying, more than ever.

Lily left for a few minutes, and upon her return, Hermione saw the ladies waking behind the Queen. She had seen them before. They were remarkably pretty and elegant, and all at once she was terribly shy.

"My Lady," both bowed.

"Please, call me by my—" and she saw Lily telling her no, it wasn't proper to call her by her first name. So she didn't say anything else on that subject.

"I have seen you both, Lady Luna, and Lady Astoria, I am glad you will be with me."

She noticed Lady Astoria's eyes fixed upon her hands, the healing charms had not been too effective, they were used sparingly not to damage while trying to fix. She should wear gloves tonight, she was sure they were in the pile of garments on top of the bed. The lady was covering her mouth with horror, maybe the gossip was true, poor princess.

"I leave you with them. A light repast will be brought here. Your Ladies will help you with bathing and getting ready, your house-elf Emi will be here in a few minutes to assist."

As soon as Lily left, the witches helped Hermione to get ready; they all took the bath together in deep wooden tubs in the adjacent room fixed for dressing and bathing. Hermione was used to bathing with cold water and not often, so this was a luxury. Her life had changed much after her father left. They washed her hair with fine soaps and added salts and oils in the bath water.

"Prince Harry will appreciate your lush body and even more when you gain a little weight. Wizards love soft flesh on their witches," Lady Luna told her and made her turn the color of a beet.

"You shouldn't say things like that," Lady Astoria remarked, but she giggled," Yes, Lord Flint tells me that I need to eat more. It is true wizards like lush maidens. He likes to pinch my arse." And they all laughed.

"My Lady, we heard you are already bonded. Is that right, have you shared the marital bed?" Lady Astoria asked full of curiosity, so much that it made Hermione apprehensive, she found it too personal.

"Yes, I think so, I mean the bonding, not the sharing, I mean—," she stuttered.

"Astoria, you forgot that we are not to ask any questions." Lady Luna spoke in that breathy voice that Hermione was certain the Lords must love. However she could tell that Lady Luna wasn't happy. Queen Lily had forbidden them to inquire into personal matters. Besides, she didn't want to know if Harry had bedded his bride, and they hardly knew the lady.

"I am sorry, I am curious, I will soon be married, and wanted to know, you know." Lady Astoria blushed.

"Astoria you should wait. At least you will find out soon, not like me, I don't have a suitor." Luna admonished her.

"Ah, that. I don't know, not yet, not really, you know, touching, and a few kisses." She laughed nervously, and at this, they all laughed.

"I think it shall be glorious, I have read about it, your aura says you already love Harry, I mean Prince Harry, sorry, we grew up together, my name is Luna Lovegood. And I know he can be impetuous."" Lady Luna told her. Just allow the pleasure of the union to bless your bonding, I hear is the best experience one can have.

Hermione looked at her carefully and saw a beautifully curvy witch, with light-blond, wavy locks to her waist, which she wore half-braided, and with all types of pins in the shape of insects and unusual bubbles adorning her head. She trusted her and felt a kin bonding with her.

"Lady Hermione, I just have a quick question, forgive me for asking, is Lord Percival promised to anyone?" Lady Luna asked, and her faced blushed all kinds of red. "Please understand that I am not asking for myself but for a friend."

"No, he isn't with anyone. He was betrothed to a Lady who was killed during the war. But I am not sure he is anyone's type; he is much too serious and dedicated to his work." Hermione answered.

"Err, my friend, err, saw him at the bathhouse by mistake, and err, she told me that he was most enticing. I think she meant his lance. She said his was quite large and handsome, a mighty weapon to love his lady with," Lady Luna closed her eyes dreamily and sighed deeply.

They all laughed. Although, Hermione felt a little uncomfortable thinking about what she might have meant. Why should a Lady wish for a large, err, lance on her Lord? She would ask someone later, perhaps Harry? _Was the lance... Nah_...Hermione blushed aagain.

Once they were dry, the ladies helped her with her under garments; she was amazed with the way the corset fit, it neither hurt nor pinched her.

Lady Astoria laughed, "It was made by Madame Lulu, and charmed not to pinch or hurt. It also makes you look your bustier and trimmer all at once, wizards like that." They all nodded. It was starting to look to Hermione that all the dressing and looking good was for the wizards. It seemed as it might be a lot of work, and she wanted some time to read and learn some more.

They finished getting her ready, then Emi fixed her hair in curls piled on top of her head. Prince Harry had sent her a present, it was a gold circlet decorated with small flowers made of rubies and emeralds, earrings and necklace made of the same. They all made girly comments about the beauty of the present while they applied a little kohl around her eyes, a salve with berry color to make her lips redder, and some on her cheeks.

Once they finished with her, all agreed she looked beautiful, and that Harry would have eyes only for her. The ladies ran to their rooms to finish getting ready, and before, leaving the room, they went on their knee and kissed her hand. Hermione was going to tell them not to do it, but Lady Luna was her voice of advice and said, "You are the Princess, and this is the way it is done."

A couple minutes after they left there was a knock at the door, and she said, "Enter," thinking it was Prince Harry, but nobody answered. She went to open the door, and nobody was there; not even the guards. She could feel a set of eyes looking at her with possession. She looked all around but didn't stop past the threshold. She thought she had seen some sort of vermin scurrying along the walls, which made her jump back.

A strange feeling of foreboding overcame her, she felt eyes still staring, but the hallway was empty, so she backed into the room with stealth, P-gree's training had paid. At once, she locked the door and warded it, exactly as P-gree had taught her. Her heart was beating loud and fast, and she was able to sense something amiss. She heard a hissing sound but wasn't sure whether was outside or inside the room. Her training kicked in, and instead of being scared she held the wand in her hand.

 _A/N Most of the actors are in place, and maybe we haven't met all of them._

 _And here we are, the wicked step-mother, wicked step-sister and ...brothers, the counselors, a magical godparent, rodents, a beautiful dress, slippers, and even a pumpkin._


	8. Going to the Ball

DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The story line and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

A/Those who read the original will find a few changes. Although not substantial they exist.

 **Going to the Ball**

Few minutes passed before the next loud knock, "Lady Hermione, are you well, please open the door."

It was Prince Harry's anxious voice; without hesitation, she ran to open the door . When she saw him, she was certain that he was the handsomest wizard that she had ever seen; he looked magnificent; dazzled, she held her breath in awe.

He wore long Wizarding robes made of heavy velvet and silk, embroidered with the crests of several houses, and around his head, a prince's circlet of solid gold engraved with runes and studded with precious jewels. He seemed upset; she noticed that his wand was unshielded, and he held a sharp sword with his other hand. Her visage reflected the earlier fear, so his eyes went to her wand.

"Why did you lock the door, why the fear, why are you alone, and why the wand?" He sounded concerned and angry as well.

"The ladies went to get ready, someone knocked, and nobody was there, so I locked the door." She held his hand over his wand. Without letting her go, he pocketed the wand and put the sword back in its sheath.

"Good thinking, I just don't understand why they left alone; weren't they under strict orders to stay with you at all times? The guests are already arriving, thus we must exercise extreme caution. I will have a talk with my mother. Please don't fear, but the guard is dead, someone sliced his throat. It nearly appears to be an animal attack, I am just not sure; strangely he had a vial with poison clutched on his hand."

He moved closer to her and took her in his arms.

"I don't want any danger to befall you, I would never survive you. I know it is early, but I love you. You need to know, the Potter wizards always love at first sight and for the rest of their lives."

He held her next to him, but not too close.

"You look positively beautiful. I no longer wish to go to the ball and let others see your beauty. My uncle Severus says is a lousy idea, and I am starting to agree." He kissed her, gently at the start, but soon enough, he started to walk her backwards towards the bed. He had already forgotten about the danger, the dead guard, and once again he was focused on her.

Hermione decided that a few kisses were in order. She needed to calm down her heated Prince; thus, her arms timidly embraced his neck, and she offered her lips to him. Besides she had decided that kisses were lovely, and her body seemed to like them too.

Harry couldn't believe his luck, and instead of rushing, while his lips brushed hers lightly, he inhaled her clean scent. Her lips had been softened with cocoa butter, recently brought from far away lands. Her skin had been rubbed with expensive oils and lotions, and he reveled on her softness.

He remembered earlier.

 _—Sirius had told him to be gentle yet passionate. "Harry, you need to remember that she isn't a conquest but your wife under the Royal Law; also remember that I still expected a real wedding before you bed her. " He also gave him silly tips on how to make her swoon with different types of caresses; which made Regulus roll his eyes and make fun of him, and Remus to nearly gag at his demonstrations._

 _After all the stress of the last hours, he enjoyed Sirus' antics. At one point, he tried to gather Severus in his arms to demonstrate how to slip a finger or two under his lady's neckline, right above her bosoms, and Severus nearly zapped Sirus, much to their delight._

 _"Harry, if you slip a finger inside her neckline going after her bosom, be prepared to lose it. Be sure that I will keep an eye on you. You must respect her till you are wedded. And Black, I think you need to be bedded. Try somewhere else, I prefer Queen Lily, she is much prettier than you, and I am not too fond of cocks." Severus was still extremely territorial. Firstly, he was letting Sirius know that Lily was his, and perhaps hands-off James, Sirius' former lover; and secondly to warn Harry to keep his body parts away from his grandniece._

 _Everyone in the room knew that Sirius had been with James. He burned both ends of the candle, even if he preferred the ladies. And a few knew that he'd never marry because his great love was forbidden to him, the Russian Dolohov princess, Lady Irina Dolohov, rumored to be Lucius half-sister._

 _Regulus grinned, "While impetuous and forceful might be a good thing with a long term lover, with an innocent it's best to make them want you. Your ardor and letting her feel your hard cock might not be the best of ideas. You will manage to scare her off like a rabbit. Instead, lure her into your arms, kindle her desire, and no bedding until you are wedded." A dark warning stare accompanied his last words._

 _Remus couldn't stop laughing, and guffawed when Severus nearly had an apoplexy listening to the various advices. Poor Harry, he had three deadly wizards watching his every step, he had been clearly warned, wedding first._

 _Still laughing, he advised Harry, "My dear Prince, just remember that patience is a virtue, and there are plenty of rewards. Everyone knows that the longer the stew simmers, the better it tastes, and the greater the pleasure when it is on your tongue, the stew that is." And he blinked an eye._

 _To which Severus added, "Waiting has rewards, an obvious one is that you will get to keep your cock for another day. Keep it inside your stays until you are wedded, I do have eyes on the walls; same goes for your tongue and any other body parts, keep them away from her body." His teeth showed, a feral gesture to convey his intent._

 _Harry had laughed nervously_. —

Now, while her hands caressed his hair, he decided that their advice had its merits, or so it seemed because it was paying off.

His gentle touches and his soft caressing hand, touching just around her shoulders, her back and around her face, were inflaming her blood as the first night they met. During that time at the library when the newness of his touch, had made her lose her inhibitions. The less he demanded the more that she pressed against him.

His cheek gently rubbed against hers, and he could hear her hitched breathing. His fingers caressed her small ear giving her goose bumps. He chuckled softly, "My soft witch, gentle, fiery, generous, and sweet. I think now is not the moment for intimacies. I want to take my time to wake the vixen inside, just one more small kiss, and off we go. I **want tonight to be special**." He put emphasis into his last words and chuckled again, a little mysteriously this time around.

Before she could say or ask anything, his lips claimed hers again. At first it was a chaste kiss, his finger tips caressed her chin and her lips above. They moved to her neck, barely touching it. His gentleness made her give in to his touch. Her lips opened, and Harry tried to rein the gaining lust. When his tongue touched hers, he moaned, and for one moment he lost control, but with considerable effort and ignoring his protesting prick, he disengaged. It just wasn't fair, not whatsoever, what imbecile rules. And he wondered how long would he need to be patient.

With trembling fingers and eyes clouded by the raising lust, he brushed her moist lips with his knuckles. "My love, I promised your uncles to bring you by. They are waiting for us; we need to go to and see them before going down to the ballroom. Let's leave the room before temptation tightens its binds." He meant around him, and that they were already quite tight, at least they were around his breeches.

He moved away from her with regret. Meanwhile, she stared at the handsome Prince Harry and saw him as if for the first time. Her eyes glowed with a new emotion, and although she didn't know what it was, she suspected it was love's first bloom. Now, her contradictory-self wanted to go back to kissing and see where it took them. He had been correct; temptation had tight binds, and they were also tightening around her.

When he gallantly offered his hand and helped her stand up, she wrapped herself around him, very, very, unwisely close. Close enough that she could feel him against her. That she could feel his lance, which felt very hard and ready to strike. To Harry's delight, she pressed even closer and rubbed her body against his arousal, a bit shamelessly, making a shudder run thru him.

He kissed her, and knew that this time she was enjoying it. Her tongue was playing along with his, it wouldn't take much, a loud groan escaped his lips. She didn't hear it because soft sounds were rising up her throat deafening her.

He truly hated all the older wizards, each one of them. Her fragrance and softness were undoing him. And just like that, with her innocent hips pushing against him, harder and harder seeking something, poof, his will power went up in smoke. Right away his finger went to her bosoms letting his finger tips touch, just above the desired target.

He forgot all his promises, each one of them, hence he walked her bacwards a bit further. They were nearly at the bed, when he heard a snake hissing, right next to them, and he jumped back to look for it.

"Did you hear that?" Hermione asked, not aware of how she looked, her dress was a bit wrinkled; the low cut gown was nearly spilling her bosoms at the lowered décolletage; her hair not longer in place fell in wild curls; none of the colored cocoa butter remained on her lips; and if any the uncles saw her in such shape, poor Harry, it wouldn't be pretty.

"Yes, I did. But the sound was just not possible, not this time of the year. Snakes are not common during late fall. Maybe it was some other sound, who knows. Stay a little farther, yes, right there, and I will repair the damages I rudely made on your beautiful ensemble, my most enchanting princess."

And he bowed and casted a powerful freshening spell, which was used to repair damages to coiffures, clothing, and even skin, incurred while dancing, and other normal activities, during a festive event. The spell returned them to their original, unsullied and fresh versions.

"There, you look lovely, and the blush my kisses gave you, make you even prettier if that is altogether possible. Hold on to my arm, my lovely princes," and offered her his arm.

Hermione seriously wondered whether this was Harry, or someone else taking his place. He was practicing restrain and behaving with the most gentle of manners, all of which combined with his looks, were more than sufficient to make a young witch fall madly in love.

"His Maj— I mean his Harry," they both laughed.

"Just call me my Prince Charming if you must, because come midnight your prince will change into your **You Majesty** , and you must know what I mean." He raised an eyebrow, and looked at her with naughtiness in his eyes, and she answered with a small air kiss, and a pink flush.

Yes, she knew what he meant, but she was uncertain if she truly wanted to find out, so she lowered her eyes.

"Oh my dear Princess, the dress is a little torn here, he put his finger by the flounce at her bosom and lowered it much too low. And she had to slap him with the fan that Sir Remus had sent her.

"If you get started, we will be late, and my dress is not torn. Let's leave this room while my dress is in one piece." She no longer trusted herself. Harry was genuinely Prince Charming, and his less aggressive attitude was turning her into the aggressor. She wondered if she were a hot blooded witch and truly hoped that she was one.

Upon leaving the room, they were faced with several Aurors ready to flank them; they stuck to their sides for added protection. Several guards had been murdered throughout the Castle within the last hour. It reminded several of the older residents of a night eighteen years before. It was too late to cancel the ball, and to do so, it would be a show of weakness, so instead precautions were being taken.

The killings were obviously related to the Ball; and more to point, to the presence of the Lady Hermione at the castle. This was puzzling to many as to why. Certainly others must have known of Lady Hermione and that she lived at Granger House. Many forgot that Count Granger had moved his residence after the murder of the Lady Jane and never went back to the court.

Or, maybe, some others speculated that most everyone thought that she had died the day of the attack on Lady Jane, as it was first believed. Lady Hermione had lived an obscure life amongst Muggles until the Weasley family arrived. In any case, vigilance was in place.

As they walked to meet his parents, Hermione couldn't shake the feeling of a powerful presence near her, moreover, someone gently caressed her fingers. She shook her head, there was nobody close enough to her left side.

"My lady," a tall, weathered knight wearing an Auror uniform, went on one knee right in front of Hermione. "I am Moody, at your service. I knew your mother, the Lady Jane. She was a beautiful gentle soul. Nothing will happen to you while I am around guarding you, I vow to thee."

Hermione looked at him, although he was missing one eye, one leg, and his face was scarred, he certainly looked fierce.

Hermione offered her hand to him, and he picked it on his and kissed it softly. She liked the old warrior and was sure that he would make a formidable opponent. Gently, he touched the weathered cheek, in a sign of affection, and he blushed. When he straightened, his eye glowed with loyalty for his princess.

She was introduced to other castle residents, one was a tall African warrior, dressed in colorful robes and wild animal furs, Kingsley was his name, and he also declared his allegiance. The two veteran Aurors had been assigned to her, and they would be sure to stake their lives for her.

They arrived at one of private drawing room and entered; guards and Aurors were posted outside the door, and patrolled the Castle on brooms, by foot, and on horse back. Inside the room her three grand uncles stood, as well as another noble that she didn't recognize but liked at once.

He had a scarred face, long brown hair, a short mustache, warm brown eyes, and a ruggedly handsome face. He came to her side and also went down in one knee and bowed. "I am Sir Remus, in charge of the magical creatures' council. You are as lovely as your mother, the Lady Jane. Your servant as long as I shall live," he lifted the edge of her robe and kissed it, as a sign of great respect. And strangely he stuck his nose to her robe a tad too long, which caused a few chuckles amongst the room occupants.

Hermione blushed, "Sir Remus, please stand up," she asked with a shy voice.

To her surprise, his eyes were moist with tears, and her hand went to his cheek and dried one. He smiled crookedly, "Just like your mother, tender and gentle. You are my child at heart. I was to be your Godfather, but fate intervened." And he laid his large hand over hers, pressing it to his face, just for an instance.

Hermione felt a jolt of something, not love, but instead kinship and something else. His friends were all quiet observing him, their eyes full of compassion and friendship.

Harry had not missed a step, and he changed his weight from one leg to the other. He was surprised to feel a bitter emotion; it was jealousy, he was jealous of the old werewolf. Whereas Remus was old to Harry, nineteen years older, he was still considered one of the most handsome wizards on the land.

Many songs had been written in honor of the fierce and valiant werewolf warrior, and damsels often swoon when he was present. Harry's jaw clenched, and he tightened his hold in her; his heart ached with fear of someone taking her away from him. He saw their exchange, and for the first time in his young life, he was afraid to lose someone that matter to him.

Harry coughed loudly, "Remus, I think the courtship must end before I have to call a duel to soothe my injured heart. " At this statement they all laughed, great joke. Harry wasn't joking, and they all knew it. Remus understood the young prince's concern; his own eyes were clouded with a strong emotion.

Sirius shrugged and remembered. He had seen Remus in love with a rather young Lady Jane, and he hadn't pursued her because of her young age. Furthermore, an union between them was discouraged. The rakish and wealthy Muggle Lord, Count Granger, didn't have such qualms, and in less than five weeks he had wedded Remus' beloved witch.

At the time, Sirius thought of Lady Jane as a distant cousin, had he known she was his niece, he would have given Remus her hand in marriage. But that was water under the bridge; Remus had married the Lady Evans, and a sour puss that Lady was.

He had met her during an outing with Severus Snape, and she got her hooks into poor Remus. The lady had been pregnant from a married, heavy-set merchant, Vernon Dursley. Remus was her ticket out her mess, plus she would live in the Castle. What she hadn't known was his werewolf nature. Now Remus was saddled with a bitter wife, and a heavy jowl stepson, whose belligerent nature was known, and whose bullying had plagued the Prince while growing up.

Oh well, Sirius concluded that at least his ward would now have a loyal and fierce protector, actually four of them. This made him happy, and he smiled. Nothing harmful could happen under their watch, not ever.

"My Lady at your service forever, unless Prince Harry calls upon my honor." His eyes seeing Lady Jane in front of him.

Harry pulled Hermione towards her uncles. She was sad for Remus, but her young heart was in love, and most of her thoughts were of her Prince Charming, Harry. Thus, she smiled to Remus, "Thanks Sir Remus, I will reign upon Prince Harry not to act before he thinks, which might be easier said than done." At this, a whopping guffaw was shared by all those in the room, with the exception of Harry.

Snape came to her and took her hand, "My Lady Hermione is the most beautiful of all unmarried maidens," making her blush.

"I wished my mother was alive to see you; I know that her heart would have burst with pride and joy. I have a gift that belongs to you." He showed her a large medallion hanging from a long, link chain made out of gold, the coat of Armors of the House of Prince encrusted with precious jewels. "May I? "He asked as he approached her, "It has a weightless charm," he explained.

She bent her neck, and Harry lifted the curls from her neck. Hermione traced it with her fingers while she admired it, "Lovely, I am honored." And she came closer to him, to hug him, and he bent, and she kissed his cheek, and he did the same. He gifted her with a smile, a most rare occurrence, and they all applauded.

Sirius and Regulus also regaled her with a similar medallion, theirs was a chain made out large pearls and stones, and a medallion from the House of Black. She also hugged and kissed them both, and Sirius dried a tear. "I wish that my black hearted mother would come to see you, but her heart has turned into a hard stone." He told her.

Regulus lowered his eyes feeling guilty for the missive he had asked Kreacher to bring to his mother, begging her to come. Unfortunately, he wasn't so careful since small, beady eyes had seen the transaction, and would later point him as a traitor, creating unneeded delays.

And now, they were all ready to go down to the ball room, where they all expected something would happen. Nevertheless, there went Cindermione, beautiful and regal, dressed as a princess; nothing was left of the cinder witch from just a day before. And instead, she was walking towards the Ball Room dressed in finery and flanked by powerful and handsome wizards, and her own prince charming.

Meanwhile, others also were on their way to the same location. One of them was Lady Petunia Lupin who was unhappy knowing that Lady Jane's daughter was in the castle. The Lady Jane had been an insufferable chit; she still could remember coming to the castle just days after the Lady was married, and Remus, her dashing new husband, only had eyes for Lady Jane. He never came by his bride's room while Jane was alive. She was joyful at the news of the lady's demise, and had been happy over the years after the threat was gone, and now the threat was back, her brat. The brat hadn't die, not indeed.

Although she hated that Remus was a werewolf, she wasn't blind. She knew how the young ladies swoon for her husband and he was a fine lover; too bad that now that the young Lady whose charms were already the talk of the castle was here, the old contempt was back on his eyes.

Just that morning, while breaking fast she had told him, "My lord, I heard the Lady Jane's brat didn't die during the attack as it was rumored. She is here to be our new princess and lady. I have it from good sources that she is nothing but a servant at her father's home and has the manners of a scullery maid." He had growled as an answer, snarling at her before leaving the breakfast table. And she had known what to do, the answer was clear to her.

A/N. Poor Harry indeed, lol, three watch dogs. What is up with the snake hissing?


	9. Before the Ball

DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

 **Before the Ball**

 **Lady Wallburga Black** had received the news from her loyal Kreacher, he had come from visiting Regulus carrying a secret missive, and she had accepted the invitation at the last minute, not on time. It was intentionally late, wanting to make sure that she would come virtually unannounced. She wondered if the rumors were true that the young Lady was a portrait of her Ursas and couldn't wait, even if old fears came to scare her.

That nasty Muggle Count, it was said that he married a Blood traitor, and while he went away in his adventures, he had left Jane's daughter with the stepfamily. She knew that the baby girl had survived and had hoped her existence would remain a secret. the news of his idiocy, of marrying into a magic family, had made her sick constantly worrying for years.

Most believed that she hadn't known Orion was the father. Of course, she always had, and it was the main reason she had consented to marry Orion. The women from her side of the Black family were cursed and couldn't have daughters. A daughter was all she had ever wanted, and Orion had given her the greatest gift of all, a girl of her own.

"Wally, love, this time you will accept to be my bride..." Wallburga remembered her handsome cousin offering her a boon she couldn't refuse, a daughter to love whose father was the only wizard that she had ever loved, but not trusted. At the first news of Lady Price's pregnancy, he had cast a charm and had seen the babe, a girl as he had suspected. He finally had the lure that Wally wouldn't resist, and he had told her the news laughing and twirling her all around the room.

She had travelled with him, disguised as an assistant to the midwife; she had stood by the birthing bed; and had held her Ursas to her bosom right after she had been born. Her baby, a daughter of her own, Orion had known how to get into his lady's heart and her bed.

However, later on, his concern for the future prevailed, and she was bitter when Orion had refused to let her keep Jane, "My love," he had held baby Jane in his arms, his eyes full of love for their grandchild, "we need to make sure she never falls in the wrong hands. He doesn't truly know that she has survived. It was sad, yet lucky that our Ursas had twins. Sadly Annie didn't survive the attack, and luckily Lady Emily was able to hide Jane." He dried her tears but didn't relent.

"At least, it fooled them for long enough to make sure Jane was safe. We cannot give her the protection she needs; we cannot fight such forces. Let's be grateful to Charlus; he has offered to make her a ward; she will be Jane Black, the daughter of Edmund who died with his family a fortnight ago, and they had a newborn, that part is all true. Please think of the alternative, should she be found; at least, for now, she will be safe."

Orion had spread a rumor that she had refused to meet Jane, poppycock. He never told his family or friends, that Jane was Ursas' daughter.

Yes, she had only visited twice, but the truth was that Charlus had forbidden her to visit after she had fiercely fought the Aurors and guards to take baby Jane with her. She had hated the Royal Family and had blamed them for Jane ever since.

After all, Orion had been wrong because Jane wasn't safe for long. Now, it was time to claim her rights, she longed for the girl, Halfblood or not, it matter none.

In retrospective, Wallburga bitterly thought, she should have taken Jane with her before she was taken to Charlus. Once she had, she should have gone far away and hid with her, but she trusted Orion's judgement. Well, tonight she would have her girl again, and maybe her sons would make peace with her.

 **Lucius Malfoy,** the Dark wizard seethed in anger. The little fop had let the prize escape between his fingers. He had always suspected Lady Jane's identity, thus Lady Hermione's heritage. Lady Jane was a Black, but she also was Lord Riddle's child. He had been right.

Stupid Draco, always too busy primping and prancing, better dressed than a witch, wearing boots with heels, and having wizard lovers. He had received a letter this morning, actually two, damn the fools for not advising him before. If Draco had married her, he would have been the virtual Heir to the Dark Lord. Granted Draco was too weak, and he counted on that.

Draco would have been his puppet, and Lucius would have ruled the land.

Given enough time, he would have disposed of his son and of Narcissa, as well. She was his biggest liability, and with Narcissa eliminated, the young witch could had been his bride. Perhaps, he should have done that to start with; fool, fool, he was one. Those damn Black witches, he shouldn't have married Narcissa. Druella was a Rosier, over-bred idiots, producing damaged witches. If not look at that crazed Bellatrix, and what else could he expect from Draco?

Now, after years of denying rumors of her being alive everyone knew of her existence; but perhaps things could be salvaged; he had already started the wheels in motion. He needed to see his head accountant, Percy Weasley. He had not yet seen the witch, and he wondered if she were as beautiful as they were saying. Some had said she was one tasty morsel. He smirked at the idea of bedding a young, beautiful witch.

 **The Hogwarts' Professors,** were in a meeting, "I cannot go to the ball; there is a lot of work to be done." The Headmaster sat across the room from the professors.

"I think we need to send a few of us representing the school. Many of our older students have gone back home for this ball." Minerva, from the Fine Witches Academy, interjected.

"I recommend, that whoever wants to come along should be allowed to go," It was Professor V. Morel, the Dark Arts instructor who taught both young wizards and witches. He was an enigma and lived in the basement. He had private suites and was not particularly friendly. He had been teaching for around four years, and he never socialized. His excuse was that he had suffered a terrible accident, and he wasn't strong and needed lots of rest.

"You are actually attending a ball, "The Headmaster chuckled.

"Yes, and I just stopped to tell I am going right now. I promised a lady friend that I would help her with a potion before the ball." At that, the tall professor with the long hair and unusually pale skin. He stood up and left. He didn't ask dispensation.

Others volunteered, but at the end the count was low. Minerva wanted to attend because she remembered the gifted young Muggle witch. Strange, she had been told the witch was a Halfblood; no wonder that her magic had been so strong if she were more than a Muggle. Prince Harry had been a Gryffindor the two years he had attended the school before the parents decided tutors were a better idea. That was three years ago. Yes, she wanted to see the former Gryffindor's.

Lord Single, the Potions Master had also come around after the war. He also had a quirky personality, maybe they all did. His face was disfigured and wore a hood which covered half of his face. He was rather creepy, and the students were afraid of their professor. He had an aversion to cleanliness, and nobody like to seat next to him. He didn't have many friends, but he visited the Dark Arts History professor once in a while. He didn't come to the meeting, he had been indisposed; he often was.

It was finally decided that five professors would attend. Professor Vector had been invited by Duke Black, she had come from Ethiopia, her parents were royalty, and all the single professors liked her. She approached Minerva to discuss what they would wear. She wanted to see one of her students that she liked a lot, Ms Luna Lovegood. She had written that she thought she might be in love, with that prissy Weasley, Percival. He could use some like Luna next to him, maybe he would be less uptight. She had been a Ravenclaw and one of her favorite students; besides she wanted to keep an eye on a couple of the professors.

 **Under the Castle** -

The dark robbed figures stood in a circle, at the center sat a masked figure, and on the floor a body was tied with magical restrains. "So everyone learns a lesson, this is what happens to liars and disobedient subjects. I won't kill this lying, nasty filth, not yet."

Everyone, at the room, held their tongue; there were no good reasons on making anyone angrier. Nobody present saw the rat watching the scene with horrified eyes, How could this be? It wasn't possible, the rat thought.

 **The Ball** -.

The castle was dressed for a gala. Flags and banners from far and wide, were displayed. A festive atmosphere prevailed around the castle grounds. The citizens wanted to look at all the guests arriving hoping to see kings and queens. Most of all, they hoped before the night was over, as it was the tradition, the Prince would Apparate to present his Princess to the crowd waiting and having a festivity of their own

The Ball- Arrivals, Final Touches

Guests started arriving at 6:00 sharp. They came in flying carriages, in horse driven ones, by broom, and by horse, some Apparated, some even walked from great houses nearby. Floo service was closed for security reasons, and Apparation was only allowed at a covered tent near the entrance. A long carpet was strewn from the tent to the entrance. Flags and banners adorned the grounds and walls, fairies illuminated the gardens, it was a sight to behold.

Guests were arriving from the Continent and from faraway lands, even some came from Asia on top of their flying rugs. Moreover, many of the guests now arriving, have traveled since shortly thereafter the invitations had arrived.

Their clothes alone were enough to keep the crowds in awe. Exotic robes, jeweled gowns, women with veils covering their faces; some covered from their head to their toes, in white or black colored robes, not an inch of skin showing; some showed their bellies and dressed in diaphanous and strongly colored silks; guests dressed in furs and gold; tall and short, many skin and hair colors, it was a real spectacle.

The adoring crowds were being entertained by street musicians, food provided by the castle, and the entire area was enjoying the show. The ones who were not invited to the event had been promised to see the prince and his promised bride shortly after the clock struck twelve as the tradition called. The excitement was at its peak.

Stories about the princess were in everybody's mouths, in some she was a princess of faraway lands, or the daughter of Elven, and some more unreal one claimed that she was the daughter of the feared Dark Lord, whose evil stepmother had made a cinder girl out of her; no way that couldn't have happened.

People would laugh, how could their beloved Prince be marrying a Dark princess, and everyone knew Lord Riddle had been single.

Most of the crowd's eyes, stayed fixed in the comings and goings, on the flying carriages, flying horses, and on a couple of dragons from the Far East.

There were centaurs cleaning their hooves before continuing into the castle; half giants dressed in finery, giants on top of extremely large horses; others riding on Hippogriffs; Goblins arrived aboard flying carriages, dressed in rich velvets and covered in gold and jewels, and upon descending they ordered everyone around; there were creatures some had only seen from afar.

It was a sea of activity. There were livery boys taking horses away, house elves carrying luggage just by pointing a finger to mountains of coffers; Muggle and magic servants helping guests out of carriages; Aurors and guards checking the grounds, dog packs trained to protect the lands; along with the fanfare, the security was in place.

But at the entrance, everyone, no exceptions, was thoroughly checked by the Aurors. Glamour other than beauty ones, where checked in separate areas. Of course, old fashioned disguises could not be perceived by checking with magic means; neither could they check those who entered the castle through secret subterranean entrances; or the ones who had come in their Animagus forms and then changed into their natural forms on any of the dark corridors.

Lastly, there were those who didn't arrive through the entrance, simply because they were already inside, the traitors and the enemy within.

To compound the problems protective wards had to be taken out, in order to make sure guests wouldn't be hurt if they happened upon them. King James and his advisors hoped that there were enough Aurors and guards in place to prevent any wrongdoings in this special day.

By the port-side, a large ship flying the Royal Flags, had just arrived. Three hurried figures came down the plank, and a ginger haired wizard ran to receive them. He embraced two of the ones coming down that went down in one knee, "I am sorry my Lord, we tried, but she has grown strong, and we couldn't stand against her."

The handsome tall blond man, dressed in rich garb, appeared displeased. "Stand up, my son; it isn't your fault, you and your brother have done wrong. When I have time, youu will be judged and punished, but I will be fair. For now, let' go, I worry; I have a bad feeling that I have arrived a day too late."


	10. Guests

**DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.**

 **A/N There are a few changes from the first version.** ** _Thanks to all the kind readers who had shared their thoughts with me. I know that they are right. Although my dream is to publish, but I wanted to share my stories with many who cannot afford to buy books, which is one of the reasons why I write here. If the readers still show interest by reviewing, discussing etc, I will continue my presence here._**

 **Lord Malfoy's is alerted, treason?**

In the dungeons, P-gree looked closer and realized he had was too hasty to judge. While it was the Dark Lord's mask, the one behind it wasn't the Dark Lord, he would recognize his tall shape anywhere, it was someone else.

He wasn't sure, but the one on the floor was the son of Lucius Malfoy, and it didn't look good for him. He wasn't fond of the Malfoys, but he wasn't going to let the Death Eaters kill anyone else. He Apparated inside Lord Malfoy's quarters and found his wife. A rather beautiful witch, hmm, he would talk to her from behind his cloak. He was amazed at her beauty, but her face was haunted, and she was wringing her hands. She was hiding something.

"Lady Malfoy, your son is being tortured and surely will die before long, I would say he doesn't have long to live. He's being held at the dungeons on the east side, in the second large room used to store beer and wine. "

Narcissa heard the scratchy voice, not quite a voice; it was more a series of high pitch sounds; nevertheless, she understood what was being said.

Her son was in danger, she ran to Lucius who was getting ready for the ball.

He remembered the letter from Fleur, the daughter of his cousin. It had to do with Lord Longbottom talking to Molly, the Blood Traitor and plebeian, the very one who had mistreated the Dark Lord's child. He was conspiring with Fleur, needing her help to get close to Lady Hermione. Fleur thought Molly and Lord Neville had mentioned 'an abduction; ' something told him that was related to whatever was going on.

Something was off, he had noticed Narcissa acting scared earlier today. She had done something wrong. He wouldn't allow betrayals within his own family, and nobody was going to kill his only heir.

What was going on here in the Castle, right under his nose? Once long ago, many of the Noble houses used to have underground connections into the east dungeons. There was no entrance or access into other parts of the Castle, but the Lords used meet there with either the King, or, with one of his council, away from curious eyes, and when they would finish with their business they would go into the ball. Those tunnels had been collapsed long ago, or so he thought. Lucius gathered a few guards and left.

 **Guests**

The royal family awaited at the back of the ballroom, Hermione stood in the middle, next to Queen Lily, both flanked by the King and the Prince respectively. Behind them stood their council but missing were several of his people, at first glance Earl Malfoy and his family, the powerful courtier and head of his counting house, his wife and son, were absent. He was extremely powerful, probably the most powerful Dark wizard alive. Harry stepped to the side momentarily, one of the head Aurors had called his attention and whispered to him.

King James was irritated; he'd wanted to present a united front. He could care less if Malfoy's son had courted the young witch, it was past tense. Aha, finally Remus and Lily's sister and Dudley, their stout and cruel stepson, made an entrance. He disliked his sister-in-law intensely, poor Remus, he deserved love and happiness. James wished that his good friend would have been allowed to pursue Lady Jane, even though she was fifteen at the time; his parents still alive had forbidden it.

Lily caught Petunia's eyes appraising her new daughter; what was going on? Her blue eyes looked at the princess with disdain, and she whispered in her sister's ear as she stood behind her, "Lily, is she the daughter of the bastard, of Lady Jane?"

Petunia's smile was wicked, and her voice was loud enough for Hermione to hear. Her body turned cold upon hearing the unkind words.

Two others heard the remarks, and they decided to watch Petunia closely. Lily answered, "Dear Sister, don't presume upon our relation. You don't talk like that about our princess, who I have claimed her as my daughter." She held on her to her sister's arm.

"If I hear such words out of your lips, ever again, just once, you will be accused of slander; such crime is considered treason and punishable by death. That would be most unfortunate; and what would happen to Dursley's bastard son?

Petunia glared at her sister with hatred. There weren't any loving or sisterly feelings left in her, and all that remained was contempt and jealousy, "I might have allowed your son to mistreat my son, your Prince; but make no mistake, those times are long gone." Queen Lily continued while others were straining to hear.

"I might have been weak. However, if you dare to ignore my advice, or threaten the safety of my children in any matter, hanging is too kind of punishment."

Queen Lily's gave her an icy and regal stare, and her voice carried a threat, one that she would flow thru.

Remus heard it all and smiled happily, he wanted to kill the woman for upsetting Lady Jane's cub, and wished that Lily would make good on her threat. And for some reason, he believed that she would make her word good, this time.

The King had also heard, and his heart was full of love for his Lily. Severus who stood back, caught the entire conversation, had his hand wrapped around the wand; he wanted to kill the nasty woman. Petunia had always resented her own sister, and he didn't trust her at all.

Petunia was the reason that they were late. She hadn't been in their rooms and arrived just a few minutes ago, out of breath and refusing to tell him where she had been. Her son, who now called him Sir Wolf, was most disrespectful. "Mother, you don't have to answer the mongrel, he is not your master. He is not good enough to lick your shoes." He gave Remus a contemptuous stare.

Remus disliked both of them. He had tried to be a father to Dudley, which was hardly possible since he spent his days with his real father since he was around nine years old. He had long ago given up on Dudley, now the heir of the rich merchant whose wife was barren. Not an unusual arrangement since a bastard was better than nothing. Thus, Remus kept his mouth shut, what was the sense? Now, Lady Jane's daughter was in the castle, and he had a purpose, to protect her cub.

Petunia was up to something, she kept eyeing the room as if waiting for someone. He stood back and whispered to Severus who nodded his head a couple of times.

The royal family stepped farther up front to greet the arriving guests. All eyes were set upon the new princess, and the tongues were flapping away.

Hermione felt dizzy with all attention and the gleaming lights, besides, she was still upset with Lady Petunia's venomous words, but had been unable to hear the conversation between Queen Lily and her sister. She couldn't hear because Lord Dudley, who now was called Lord Dursley, kept trying to talk to her, making rude comments that she pretended not to hear. His eyes also strayed around her bosom, until Regulus kicked his shin.

Regulus ordered the robust young man to step back away from the Princess. Hermione mouthed her thanks to her uncle, and he gave her a slight bow.

Harry's presence to her left made her feel somehow secure. Harry had been talking to others while his aunt talked to his mother, and Hermione didn't want to bring any more conflict into the mix. She heard him asking his father, who said, "It was nothing important son."

Harry made her laugh, "I love your bosoms. I cannot wait for the moment you are mine. All the wizards looking at you, is playing with my sanity. When we are married, I'll keep you locked in our rooms."

King James zapped his arm with a wandless gesture. "Son, you need to restrain the Potter blood, before you know it, you will commit an indiscretion. And you take your eyes up to her face."

They both chuckled, and she turned red, and for a minute she felt at ease. A ball wasn't very romantic when she had to stand to be appraised by so many eyes.

Their guards surrounded them, but it gave her little comfort. She felt other witches' envious eyes upon her; the ladies coveted the love of the handsome Prince Harry, and their angry parents's careful looks tried to determine what made her so special.

There were other eyes looking at her, they belonged to those who knew that she was still untried, and as such, she still was a possible bride for one of their choosing. They already knew her identity, she was the fabled Voldemort's granddaughter. She was indeed alive and exceptionally beautiful.

She had been in an unknown location all this time and hadn't been killed with her mother as everyone first thought. Poor prince thinking that she was his, not for much longer, she had a greater future. And whilst some wanted her for greater things, there were those who thought Voldemort's spawn should be dead.

A page announced the guests as they entered. Everyone who met Lady Hermione wondered where she had been hiding; upon seeing Lady Hermione many understood why Prince Harry seemed besotted with her.

Hermione noticed how they all tensed when a guest by the name of Lord Rabastan Lestrange was announced. He fell in one knee upon reaching her while ignoring the rest of the family. "At your feet my lady; you are a flower of rare beauty. I hope to see more of you in the near future. I have the feeling that I just met what I looked for all my life." He kissed her hand a little too long making her blush furiously.

Harry's jaw clenched, "Lestrange, you might have gotten away, but I still believe you are guilty," he growled.

"Touchy, touchy, my lady," he bowed again and moved forward. Hermione was in love, this wizard was beyond handsome, his dark hair and violet eyes, the scar on his cheek, her palm was still tingling from his kiss, and she felt dizzy thinking about him.

She started walking away from them to follow the dashing wizard when Harry pulled her towards him. Lily and James were wondering what was happening, "Mother, Father, she is under some kind of spell."

Lily noticed a strange light glowing on the top of Hermione's hand; she pulled her wand and muttered a few words, "It is astonishing how low wizards can stoop down when they want something. When he kissed her hand must have pricked it with a love potion, an old trick. Hermione darling, are you ok?"

She blinked twice, "Did I fall asleep?" They all smiled, "Later, we tell you later."

The line progressed, and near the end, a petite woman with curly dark hair and grey eyes came up to them. "Duchess Wallburga Black…" Hermione heard Sirius growl, it reminded her of a dog's growl, she turned to look at him, and his hair was standing up just like dog's hair, interesting.

The woman dressed in dark green velvet and pearls of the size of pigeon's eggs approached them; she was stiff and aloft, however, the closer she came to them, all could see a transformation. They saw her eyes watering, and her face showing more emotion that anyone had ever seen before. In a few steps, she stood in front of Hermione, and to the surprise of all those around, she embraced the younger witch, and, lovingly, held her close to her while tears clouded her eyes. Both Black brothers were speechless and surprised, but no more than anyone else.

"You are your grandmother, my baby Ursas, so much like her." She dabbed her eyes with a dainty-embroiderer-piece of silky-linen while she caressed Hermione's face with her free hand.

"You stubborn grandfather said you would be safer with your father, and I heard what happened, my sweet child, the horrible Blood traitor, she should get properly punished. Child, you aren't safe here. Thus, you must come home with me until the wedding day." She wasn't asking, she was stating her command.

Now, she was composed and serene. She was again the Duchess everyone feared, regardless, Harry wouldn't budge back. "I think not Duchess, you see we are already bonded, and she will stay here until we are wed. You are welcome to occupy your suites at the castle, and to visit with her when she is receiving. As her oldest female relative, you will have the rights befitting the station, otherwise please move along, and you can visit with her a little later."

Sirius was chuckling behind, Hermione saw the distress in the older witch's eyes, and in an impulse she hugged her and kissed both cheeks with true affection, "Grandmother, I am so happy to have met you, we will talk after a few dances."

Wallburga put her hand over Hermione's," My darling, sweet angel, we must talk urgently. There is much you must know, it has to be done before the evening is over. Perhaps, you will be allowed to come for at least a couple days, and you will be able to get your trousseau, befitting to your station, and, besides, it is waiting for you. Moreover, it is not the fancy of and old lady, but your life might truly be in danger." At this, everyone pricked their ears; maybe it was good to find out all she knew.

The Duchess went by her sons, and they gave her perfunctory kisses on each cheek, "See that you don't let anything happen to her, she is our future. I know this is not the time or the place," she lowered her voice to a whisper, "she is the grandchild of your real sister, Ursas. It is your duty to make sure she is safe, guard her with your lives." She expected them to protest in surprise.

"We know mother, we know." Sirius said, "And not thanks to you. If something should happen to her, it will be because you withheld valuable information; thus, it will be your fault." He added coldly.

"Sirius, you must hold your tongue, mother is not at fault. People are looking, mother we will meet with you later, tonight." Regulus escorted his mother away.

Hermione heard a small commotion behind her, she looked back, and the wizard she saw took her breath away, a beautiful wizard, yet darkness clung to him. Ah the hair he must be Draco's father, but Draco was not half as beautiful as him.

It had to be Lord Malfoy. The dangerous Lord Malfoy was whispering something to Regulus after intercepting him. Sirius came and took his mother's arm and moved her away. She noticed that the Duchess, leaned into her son's arm, and he held her protectively to him. She told him something that made him stiff, prompting him to look around the room. She wanted them to be at peace, maybe there was a chance.

Within seconds, the receiving line had halted, and the royal family was moved back into the ballroom. Something was going on, and the Aurors were now posted everywhere.

Lord Malfoy caught the Princess' eye, and he was taken aback by her beauty. He bowed deeply, and turned away from her to continue what he was doing. He would kill to have her.

The guests who didn't have the chance to meet Lady Hermione grumbled in disappointment. But the security had just been stepped up.

Molly, who stood nearly at the end of the line to enter the room, had been privy to the gossip. Her hated stepdaughter was none other than the daughter of the Dark Lord. No wonder, she always disliked the privileged ugly witch. She had done the world a favor to keep the nasty girl down. Being shrewd, it occurred to her that she could have made galleons out her heritage, and this upset her.

There was Lord Neville, he wanted to tell her something; Molly smiled thinking that there was still time. She wondered if the Prince knew Cinder's parentage and was nearly sure he didn't. Hmm, she needed to think about it. After all, she was still the parent in charge. She needed to talk to the King or the Queen; oh ye; she would fix the nasty cinder witch. All of a sudden she felt better; she leaned and whispered on Ginny's ear.

-x-

A/N Hmm, what is going on? As in all fairy tales danger is always looming, something bad is bound to happen. Molly should know when to quit.


	11. The Ball

T **he Ball and the Uninvited Guests**

The guests who didn't have the chance to meet Lady Hermione grumbled in disappointment. But the security had just been stepped up. Lucius had advised sealing all the Floo entrances. To make sure that they stayed closed, house-elves were posted at every one of them.

The guests were admiring the ballroom, only opened for special occasions. Hermione was enjoying it all, from the room decorations to the finery of the guests. It was all so lovely. To date, she had always been excluded from any social events, and she couldn't stop to notice all the richness and beauty about her.

In turn, every eligible Lord eyed her with lust, and the desire to possess her. Especially the ones who knew her heritage, she was the most desired prize amongst them. Some wizards would stop at nothing in order to claim her.

Hermione wasn't aware of being the center of so much interest, but Harry had noticed it, and it made him upset. She was oblivious and let her eyes feast and enjoy. Tonight was a magical night, much had happened since her hot-headed prince brought her into the castle, and, now, she wished to be his wife. Good thing that they were there with so many people.

She turned to look at him. His eyes shone with love, and something else; she chuckled, he was jealous.

"Those wizards need to quit looking. Now that I think, the front of your gown might be a bit too low. We will need to make sure your gowns reflect your marital station. I wish that we were back at our room," he smiled at her knowingly, and she blushed.

"Refrain from saying those words. We might be overheard." She whispered.

"Your wish is my command, my lady." He answered gallantly, but she couldn't stop him from thinking, and his mind was far from the room. Specifically, he was touching the luscious tops of her porcelain breasts, with his fingers and lips. He allowed his imagination to indulge, and hopefully, the time would go faster.

She decided to continue perusing the room.

The ball gowns were magnificent, and the wizards and Muggles all dressed in finery made of velvets, silks, fine linens, fine leathers, and furs looked amazing. Jewels of all colors and metals glittered and glowed around the room. It was a sight to behold. The room was decorated with floating orbs that emitted soft light, and once in a while flower petals 'rained,' refreshing the room.

There were elves and servants tending to the comfort for the guests. She looked for Peter but didn't recognize him, not yet. She wished to find out why he was hated; he had helped her much, and she loved him dearly. Perhaps she could do something good for him.

In the center of the room, there was a fountain displaying animals carved out on ice; it dispensed fine wines and a sweet wine with bubbles. All the wines were chilled and refreshing. Trays with all types of delicacies circulated around the room, and Hermione's eyes were open in awe.

Nothing could ruin such a wonderful day. All was perfect until she felt eyes upon her.

The court musicians stood in place, ready to play. King James was fixing to make an announcement when he noticed his new daughter's distress.

Harry was standing next to her and talking to Sirius who had heard something that took Regulus out the room.

Lily came by, "What is wrong darling?" She asked.

Hermione was quiet and finally said, "Nothing, I am fine." Lily followed her eyes, and her own eyes narrowed.

A pretty ginger-haired witch was talking animatedly to several of the most popular young Magical people and obviously making fun of Hermione, and her innate mother was taking part on the gossip. Obviously, they hadn't learned their lesson; they mistook the invitation to the Ball and instead of being leery, it had made them feel invincible.

"Darling, they are here so they could hear the news about you, their presence wasn't meant to make you upset. I will send Lady Lovegood to eavesdrop. Please believe me, as I told Petunia, it is dangerous to engage in slander about any of the members of the royal family. Even I won't be able to stop the punishment sure to come their way; Petunia has abused of her privilege, and Harry suffered growing up. I will not tolerate one misstep, never again. Same goes for the Weasley Family, I must say that I'd had more respect if I were in their shoes."

King James noticed a couple that he didn't recognize in an animated conversation with Ronald Weasley. He called Sir Moody and whispered a few words to him.

Sirius came forward, "Silence everyone, tonight King James wants to share his good news with all his guests and his kingdom. His Majesty King James the Third."

All his subjects bowed, and a soft violin played in the back, he indicated for Prince Harry and Hermione to come by his side, and Lily sat in the throne chair next to his.

"I want to welcome all of you who are here tonight. Some of you have come from faraway lands after receiving the invitation to the ball, and made it here in a record time, thanks to everyone. Last time we met here a little over a year agoto celebrate the final defeat of the Dark Lord, and we are here today to celebrate an even happier occasion. We are gathered to celebrate Prince Harry's betrothal to the daughter of one of my parents' favorite wards, she is Lady Hermione Grange, Lady Jane Black's daughter[."

Everyone applauded as expected, some with more sincerity than the others. Once the applause died down, he continued.

"Their wedding, on the Potters' tradition, will be held in the next few days. Our engagements are famous for their brevity, it is the only way to keep our brides." He paused for the laughter to stop. It was true, in his family, engagements lasted less than a fortnight.

"For[ those coming from other lands, there will be accommodations for their stay for the occasion. May we meet here for the presentation of the new heir around this time next year, if not sooner." Men laughed and women blushed. Hermione felt her entire body blushing. Harry smiled knowingly and pressed her hand to his chest. Women's ohs and ahs could be heard around the room.

"And now our new royal couple opens the dance."

Hermione had learned to dance with her father and had taken dancing lessons, but she hadn't danced since her father left. She was very nervous, so she concentrated on Prince Harry's eyes. His looks made her swoon with love.

The complicated dance started, and every time that Prince Harry held her hand, he gave her an extra squeeze, that made her heart beat faster. He wanted to have her in his arms, and he could feel the covetous eyes of many wizards; whereas he had never been jealous before, today he felt different. He wanted to take her out the ballroom as soon as they finished the dance.

Unfortunately, he would have to let her dance with others, and it was killing him. This was probably the only dance he would have with her, a fact which he found rather disagreeable.

In the middle of the dance King James and Queen Lily stepped in, and then all the King's men and their ladies. The Potions Master danced with an African witch, exotic and beautiful, Hermione recognized her from her academy days.

Duke Sirius danced with a tall willowy blond witch, her hair was colored nearly silver, and judging by it, she appeared to be a Malfoy. She was Princess Sinja Dolohov, rumored to be Malfoy's half-sister. Some said there was a child that her brother, a well-known Death Eater, had adopted. Too bad that their love was not possible. Maybe that would soon change.

Sir Remus didn't dance; he stood talking to a pink haired witch, a late arrival. His wife's dance partner was the large girth young man who appeared to be mean and spoiled, and she couldn't detect any magic on him before.

As soon as the dance was over the Potions Master walked to Molly and brought the Weasley brother and sister to the side. Hermione saw Ginny bringing the hand to her mouth appearing horrified, and Molly went backward and was caught by Ron, who was the color of chalk.

A few minutes later, Lord Crabbe and his son and wife, were brought by Sirius to talk to the Weasleys and to the Potions' Master. Upon a brief introduction, Vince wrapped his army around Ginny's waist, possessively.

He had four older brothers, his prospects were not the best, and Hermione knew, first hand, that he had poor hygiene and big appetites, not only for food. His grabby hands used to go for her all the time. His visits were a nightmare, and if not for Percy's attentive chaperoning, she would have been more than compromised and made to marry him.

Hermione smiled beatifically, one down. Surely, Ginny's dowry had made her most desirable for a number of wizards and now she had to settle for Vince. She wondered what was reserved for Ron.

When the first dance was over someone came by her left side, in a deep voice asked her for the honor to dance with her. He was very tall, dressed in a fancy red robe lined with ermine fur; with the hair plaited to the half of his back, and he spoke with a heavy accent she didn't recognize, "My lady, I am Count Viktor Krum, may I have the honor of this dance?"

He bowed and did a fancy curtsy; he was from the continent, from the East. He was a warrior and very handsome. Hermione thought if she had met him before Harry, who knows how she would have felt.

Prince Harry had to let her go it was the tradition. At least the next dance was a line dance, and there wouldn't be too much chance to talk or to be intimate. The problem was that Krum was a Death Eater, and Harry knew that.

Krum was able to exchange a few words, "You are more beautiful than I was told. My father would like for you consider me for a spouse. Who is your guardian? You are not married yet, and my family and country would like you to give me a chance to bid for your hand." When he smiled, he was magnificent.

"Sir, you do me a great honor, but I am afraid that Prince Harry has already asked for my hand, and I have accepted, but I am pleased you have considered me."

"I am still pursuing you. You are worth it, I think you will be mine. Of that I am certain." He smiled and before retiring, he kissed her hand, and his mouth lingered, a little too long. She wasn't repealed, and instead, she found it, exciting. She stood there with stars in her eyes.

Queen Lily observed the exchange and was afraid for Hermione. Maybe, she should have allowed Harry his bonding night, and that way the Princess' heart wouldn't be so open.

The next four dances were all with Death Eaters, with Lestrange who still told her all kinds of sweet nothings, and with other younger wizards, they all wanted to court her and to postpone any final decision with respect to Harry. Strangely, they all seemed to think she would be theirs. It was almost as if they waited for the tide to change.

Vince had come to pay his respects: "Lady Hermione, I want to congratulate you, and to thank you for your kind regard. The Potions Master told my parents that you had recommended me to be Lady Ginevra's consort. I wish all the happiness, and tomorrow, I will bring you the baby Kneazle that I had promised you."

She had been granted one more dance with Harry, and this was the last before dancing with him.

Hermione stood in front of Lord Malfoy, Prince Harry stood next to Lucius Malfoy and Lady Lovegood stood by Hermione. In the same line, some steps down Ginny danced with Vince Crabbe whose fingers were already shining with grease from eating messy food, and he was eyeing Ginny as if she was tonight's meal.

Hermione had to control a smirk. On the upside, Vince had some good qualities, he loved animals and wasn't too unkind, and he always brought her small presents, some even made by him. He carved little figurines, rather artistic, and she had kept all of them.

Lord Malfoy's eyes appraised her, "You are a beautiful rose, hidden amongst the thorns for too long. I wait for your blooming with beaded breath, to smell your exquisite fragrance and to glory in your magnificent beauty." He smiled and resembled a ravenous wolf.

Hermione's heart feared, and she knew the beautiful wizard was one to keep at arm's length.

She looked at Harry, whose eyes were fixed upon her. One look said it all, "You are mine, and the waiting is over."

The first string played a note, and the room went pitch black, some thought it was planned, a surprise. A whoosh of air and several brooms flew in the room; all the riders donned Death Eater's masks and headed straight for Hermione. Harry saw them, but Lucius had seen them first, it all happened in seconds.

He grabbed Hermione and threw her on the ground and covered her with his body. His allegiance was to his King and the Royal family, once he had come to King James side his loyalty hadn't wavered, not yet and not ever, he was a powerful wizard on his own, and his family was benefiting from his elevated position.

Lucius saw something that didn't make sense, he needed to tell someone, he pulled his wand and aimed at the broom coming down straight to him, and before he could cast his spell, he felt a blade go into his back.

The ones in the brooms were firing dangerous looking hexes, some guests must have been with the flyers because those guests were now casting their magical fire to the ones around them, the sparkles of light would allow glimpses of the events unfolding as pandemonium broke in the room. Harry went on his knee seeking to protect his witch when he heard a groan and the beginning of a scream.

Peter decided his rat form would be best to come out in one piece; he had been detained trying to catch the ones who had beaten Malfoy's son who had all escaped. Malfoy got there to find his son nearly died. Young Malfoy would take a while to recuperate and would be out for weeks. All got away, and Peter thought he had recognized Bellatrix Black, but wasn't sure. He was now nearly certain who the traitor was, and it made him very mad, the Light indeed; if he was right, James was in mortal danger.

Ron wasn't an idiot; he decided to do something right for a change and also jumped in to help Hermione; and found that it was too late to choose sides. His mother, in her folly, had chosen for him.

Vince saw his former love, the Lady Hermione in peril, and was able to hold onto a robe, nearly stopping one of the Death Eaters coming at her. "My Lady," his last words before his lights went out.

Neither Lumos, nor candles could be lit or give light, for this to happen there had to be a traitor amongst them. The room was in absolute darkness, but the Death Eaters eyes were glowing; dark magic was King James assessment, either that or someone had done a time charm, and that would also require inside help. Once he made that analysis, he feared for the young witch; she was in harm's way.

They needed to get Lady Hermione out. The Duchess was of the same mind and was making her way to the dance floor when someone hit her on the back of the head, "No Auntie, the troubles started with your perfect Ursas. She has been enough of a problem," and the world went out for her.

Harry touched Lucius' shoulder "Are you ok, are you…" his shoulder was wet and sticky, he tried another Lumos this one worked, the brooms had vanished, they had done a lot of damage, and only a couple were injured, he thought.

Harry's hand was covered with blood, it wasn't from the shoulder, a large gash on the back of his robe, and there was no Hermione anywhere. Harry screamed, "Secure all the gates; someone took Hermione."

He looked over and neither Ron nor Viktor Krum was in sight, and where was Neville who was dancing before the lights were out. Neither of them was anywhere to be found.

He noticed that Vince Crabbe was on the floor, not moving. By the Fates what was going on? And his Hermione, who had taken her, he could not stand the idea that he might have already lost her. A sick feeling made his legs weak. He fell on his knees and screamed calling her name in frustration, "Hermione where are you?" And after his outburst, he went to join the Aurors conferring with King James.


	12. The Father

DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

a/n Thanks for the reviews. This story will be finished, it is all written. However, I am placing my efforts on those stories who are better received. Although I love this story, there is only one of me. If you really like it, let your voice be heard. You know the old adage, "the squeaky wheel gets tha grease..." Keyboard grease on this instance.

 **The Father**

Sirius was calling for help, "A healer here, now. Mother, mother, please don't be dead."

Less than four minutes passed from the invasion to their leaving. Apparating had been made impossible, where had they gone?

Four late guests had just arrived; King James saw the one in the middle. An extremely handsome tall blond Lord, with long curly hair tied in a knob, ran towards him, "James what a pleasure, I received your message when were nearly here. Where is my Hermione, my baby, God I have been away too long, I have been sick with worrying. What the hell happened here?" He was looking at all the mess around him.

Molly saw him and his three companions, all with bright ginger hair, and she fainted. Ginny followed her mother down the floor. Harry was both upset and confused about Hermione, not understanding what had happened. They needed to find his Hermione.

Now what? Someone called his attention, and he went to the voice calling him.

Remus approached the group, appearing disheveled, roughly dragging Petunia by one arm. She was obviously resisting every step. As he approached the group, from nowhere, an invisible guest cast an unforgiveable. Its sickening light hit Petunia right on the middle of her forehead, and she was gone. Her eyes remained opened when she died.

"A shoe, we found Hermione's shoe," Harry came in holding Hermione's glassy looking slipper as the clock rang the twelfth gong.

"Her shoe, why her shoe, what is going on here?" The blond lord asked again, not really wanting an answer.

 **Count Eustace Granger-**

"James you must tell me what is going on, is this about Hermione? Are we too late to prevent a tragedy? Tell me now!" Count Granger demanded imperiously.

Meanwhile, Petunia coughed, she hadn't died but was close to it. They thought she had had been hit with an Aveda but it must have been another unforgivable. "Remus where is Dudley, I mus..." her voice faded out.

Nobody had seen Dudley, and James asked one of his aides to order a search for him.

"Petunia, if you know what happened tells us, it is your chance to redeem yourself." Remus asked, and Lily who was tending to her was aghast. She suspected Petunia had done something bad and didn't want to know.

"Lily, always the good one, take my son to his father, he has no sons and wants him. I don't want him to grow with the wolf. " Even dying she was spiteful, but Lily dried her tears and kneeled by her dying sister.

"Petunia you are dying, this is a time to make peace, what happened, please tell us." Lily begged her.

"I found her locking windows in our rooms, as one last broom flew away, she must have helped whoever was here." Remus answered.

"I did, and I did the same before, years ago. I wanted Lady Jane's spawn away from here. Too bad that the last time when I let Bella in here, couldn't get rid of her. I didn't know the Castle well, and I sent her to the wrong nursery, but now the spawn is gone. I did it, the last of Lady Jane." Her eyes were fading out. She was reliving the past.

Her last words reverberated on everyone's mind. "You damn monster, you were behind the attacks. You told Bellatrix about my Jane," the blond visitor jumped on dying Petunia, and his hands wrapped around her neck. But it was too late because she was already dead.

Lily cried, not for her, but for the damage Petunia had done.

Hermione's father fell on his knees and cried, not caring who was there. "This monster robbed me of my right to kill her. First my Jane, and so many were injured tlhe day of the attack. Damn her, she was the one who disclosed my wife's existence, which she found out probably spying around. And now, my Hermione, my baby, is gone; this is not the end, I will kill anyone who had a part on this."

James ashamed to have failed this man twice, held his wife's hand wanting support.

Regulus entered the room, "We were unable to seize anyone, one moment we saw a broom appearing at one of the windows in the west wing, and the next minute they disappeared into a cloud and were gone." He was short of breath. "Has anyone seen Sirius?"

It was pure madness, healers were attending the falling, Vince was fighting for his life, someone had sunk a large knife in his back, and the knife had been poisoned. His mother was crying; his father and brothers, who had fought for the Dark Lord, were angry and wanted revenge. Vince had tried to save Hermione from being taken; James had ordered to save him at all costs. He would be rewarded with land of his own, if he survived. Lucius was also dying, he had acted as a human shield, the princess owed him a life.

Molly cowardly hid behind a column, but Percy soon found her. "Mother, I think you need to come with me."

An Auror stood by Percy, "Sir, she was heard talking to one of the traitors, she was seen with Lord Neville Longbottom, who flew to the right of one of the attackers, Bellatrix Lestrange. We have witnesses..."

Percy stopped him, "I know what she did, I will take care of her, and if King James decides to turn her to you, I shall do so." Percy responded, and the Auror accepted.

Meanwhile Count Granger talked to King James, Queen Lily, and Prince Harry. They gave him a short version of what transpired in the last day, and he was appalled at getting confirmation of his daughter's treatment since he was gone.=

Hermione had communicated for some months now, over a year, but never told him how bad it was at home; certainly, she didn't want him to worry. Charlie had told him bits and pieces, but again, didn't want him to worry unduly. Molly held on to the purse strings, and as single men, there was little they could do.

"Hermione didn't go to the academy? How could that be, it was all she ever wanted, Molly will pay. This is too much for me. My daughter abused in such fashion, sleeping in a cold place, being deprived of education, and of all I have worked was for her. If Molly wasn't the mother of Charlie and Percy, I would want her dead."

Eustace Granger no longer looked fierce; knowing all that his daughter had endured, just because he couldn't stand being at home, tore his soul. His home without Jane was empty, and now he realized what empty was. He had abandoned the gift that Jane had left him, and he'd traded his Hermione for the sea. A thought came to him, it was time to rectify it all, and he would do whatever it took.

He remembered when Percy had been in touch with them. He'd waited for them at the dock when he heard Molly conspiring with Lord Neville. It was an indication of the how things have gotten out of control during the last two years, since Charlie left. No sense in dwelling in the pas; it was time to go forward.

"So Harry, son, do you want to marry my Hermione? Has she accepted?" He asked, not wanting her daughter to leave him right away, but for her, he would move into the castle; exactly what he should have done years ago, damn pride.

"Yes sir, I am afraid I have fallen for her. I am just like all the Potter Wizards before me, we fall in love once, and it is for a lifetime." He talked respectfully to his father-in-law.

"Did your mother tell you that Hermione would gurgle when she saw you? Jane said that maybe you two would marry one day. She would have liked to see that." His eyes looked sorrowful.

Eustace Granger knew what was to love only once. That was his story, and one day he would be with Jane again, meanwhile he had met a nice witch, one he might be happy with. So now, where was that ungrateful witch, the one who had fed him a love potion?

He turned to Charles, dressed in expensive finery, "Charles, fetch me your mother and also my captain.."

Meanwhile, Sirius had carried his mother to his quarters, where a healer tended to her. There were no news about Hermione; and he suspected that his mother might shed some light into the situation.

Regulus came running into the room. Queen Lily, who appeared distraught, also came in. Neither had seen a rat following closely behind.

After a short while Wallburga came back from her unconsciousness, after been hit on the head and cursed for good measure. Fortunately, the healer, Mrs. Poppy Pomfrey, had made her better.

"Mother, how are you, we thought that we had lost you." Sirius kissed his mother's head, the first kiss in a very long time.

Wallburga lifted her arms and held her son, "My son, I love you and your brother. Forgive me for being an old fool. Where is our girl?" Her eyes were fearful.

"Mother, she was taken, all we have left is her shoe." Regulus told her regretfully.

"No, it cannot be. It was Bellatrix, that crazy witch; she was the one who hurt me in the dark ballroom, she called me a meddling old fool. You must all hear the truth."

 **Wallburga's story-**

 _Orion grew unhappy with Lord Voldemort. Ursas was his intended, He'd_ _loved her since the moment she came to our home. We didn't like it; but, as you know, many powerful men want to marry their brides after their first blood. She wasn't even one year old when he met her, and his magic had called for her. It was the worse moment of our lives._

 _Orion couldn't deny him; thus, we had made plans to leave for the Continent when Ursas was older. We shouldn't have waited, but how were we to know?_

 _Lord Voldemort was not the seducer that he has been made out to be. The later were rumors started by his followers. Cygnus was indeed a philanderer, a shell-rigger; he did not change his ways after he married, not once. But he wasn't the only one; there were others, I know of the Lestrange's father and also of Abraxas Malfoy. Your father changed the day he married me. i must confess that I was very happy the years we were together._

 _Ursas was ten when the Dark Lord disclosed his intentions to marry her. He said it in front of her. Indeed, that day, he finally asked for her hand, promising to wait to marry her later; when she was a little older. Orion accepted since it was more reasonable. We thought that if she were opposed to the idea, we still had the property in France, and we could go there. Ursas didn't say much; she was only a young girl._

 _Unfortunately, a couple years later, Bellas' parents told her about Voldemort's contract for Ursas' hand in marriage. It wasn't malicious, she found out when she asked Cygnus to make her a contract with Lord Voldemort. She had turned fifteen and had a long line of suitors, she was and is a beauty, but she claimed to be in love with him._

 _One night when Ursas stayed at their home, Bella came at night into Voldemort's room and seduced him. She had taken poly-juice to change into Ursas; and it wasn't the only time, it went on for a few days._

 _Next time Ursas stayed with her cousins, Voldemort came into Ursas' room. He couldn't understand why his beloved young witch was pretending not to want him; he was drunk and inflamed with lust and forced her. When he saw her eyes full of hatred he knew something was terribly wrong. Upon realizing that she was a virgin, he raged with anger._

 _He cried and apologized to her, and even came to see us. He suspected that the culprit was the young Bella but couldn't prove it. He begged for our forgiveness. I've never seen him with moist eyes, he actually cried. He was a mess, he was broken and in pain._

 _Your father and I were aghast; we didn't believe him. Poor Ursas, she cried all day long and felt we betrayed her because we had talk to him._

 _Lord Voldemort demanded to marry her, but she couldn't stand his sight. She cried and screamed at night. Her violation had been hard on her, she hadn't bled yet, but she managed to get pregnant. Her blood was probably about to happen, what a tragedy. She was barely twelve when it occurred._

 _Charlus convinced us to let her go with them. She had come and talked to them of her fear. She didn't confide in us until we were told by the King and his Queen of her plans. Orion went into a rage over the King getting involved; I think he accused us of wanting to sell our daughter to the Dark Lord, but finally Orion agreed with them_.

 _Voldemort went crazy when he realized we were hiding Ursas from him. He tried to find her to no avail, never suspecting that she had gone in the same trip with Bella. We later found out that Bella was also with child, but she miscarried her baby._

 _When Ursas' time came, she disguised herself as one of the midwives and fed her a bleeding potion. Ursas nearly bled to death just a few minutes before Tom Riddle found her, that is Lord Voldemort's real name. Tom really wanted to marry her and take care of their child—_

She was interrupted by a gasp from the ones present, in the middle of the room a stranger stood. He was dressed in finery. His wand on his hand, pointed at Regulus neck.

"You traitor, you damn Pettigrew." Sirius screamed, "Let him go." Sirius was surprised at this healthy, elegant Wormtail, not the pudgy, sloppy traitor that he remembered.

"He is the traitor, I saw him sending scrolls to inform the death Eaters. They were told that Hermione was here, and they should come. I stood behind him reading; he didn't see the rat concealed under, ahem." He screamed accusing Regulus. _Darn_ , he had nearly told them about his vanishing cloak.

a/n Am I wrong for feeling sorry for Voldi? I am hopeless. I want everyone forgiven and a happy ending. I saw too many Disney movies growing up. :( hmm, I still watch them.


	13. Comeuppances- some

DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

 **Commeupances** (Some)

She was interrupted by a gasp from the ones present, in the middle of the room stood a stranger dressed in finery. His wand in his hand pointed at Regulus neck.

"You traitor, you damn Pettigrew," Sirius screamed, "Let him go." Sirius was surprised at this healthy Wormtail, not the pudgy traitor he remembered. Wait Petunia was the traitor

"He is the traitor, I saw him sending scrolls to let them know Hermione was here, and they should come. I was in rat form and read it."

The Aurors posted outside came in at hearing the accusations.

"You fool," Walburga's voice raised, "He wrote to me. My son knew that I would love the girl and wanted me to make peace. Fools, everyone, I knew the story behind and wanted her home with me; but no, everyone thought she would be in danger. Charlus and everyone that knew said the same, and that imbecile, her father; all of this is his entire fault. That Mudblood b—"

Count Granger stood at the doorway, "I am not animbecile, and it was because of those with attitudes like yours that I wanted my daughter away from here. I forgive your words because I didn't do a good job. This is the time not to fight, but to unite and put our heads together." He turned to Sirius and then to Regulus

"Sirius, Regulus, you must come and hear Molly's revelations, and who is that?" He pointed at Wormtail. He didn't know him, but there was something familiar about him.

"This sir is P-gree, your servant. You might remember your daughter's imaginary friend, her pet rat." P-gree bowed in a courtly salutation.

"I will be damned, yes, I remember. Bloody hell, so it was true that a rat saved Hermione when she was a baby. I thought the servants and the house-elves had lost their minds." He seized the man and trusted him all at once.

Sirius and Regulus looked at each other, Wormtail had saved Hermione? The coward traitor, not possible, and then Eustace seemed to believe him. Ironic, the one they had blamed for years actually had behaved more smartly than they had.

Sirius reacted first, "Eustace, let's go and hear what she has to say."

Pettigrew didn't move. "I still say that Black is the traitor," he insisted.

"I say you are not the traitor neither is Regulus. We need to quit suspecting and fighting amongst ourselves, and find our princess." Sirius started walking toward the door, and they all followed.

Molly sat on a narrow chair and looked at the room occupants waiting for her, and she shivered.

"Arthur, I didn't know you were alive." She whimpered looking at the well-dressed ginger hair Wizard missing a leg, and several deep scars along his face.

"I didn't know who I was until Count Granger found me. Charlie found me when he went to rescue the Count. I hear you have been busy." He stared at her.

He hardly knew her anymore. When his memory came back, he was horrified at being with another woman, a Muggle, not even a witch. He had been moored in one of the islands belonging to the Empire of the Rising Sun. With time he had found his magic with Sachiko, who had helped him, they make a prosperous living, but his memory was gone until Charlie found him. This new Molly, all dressed up and with the airs of an elegant lady, wasn't the one he had married.

It wasn't the better clothes; he was glad for that, it was the way she carried herself, haughty and arrogant. Charlie and now Percy had filled him up with all that happened, and he was most unhappy.

"I don't know what you heard," she was trying to be coy; well knowing she looked rather attractive, and Arthur used to love their marital bed.

"I heard you conspired with Lord Longbottom to abduct the Count's daughter, and you have treated her worse than a serf," Arthur spoke harshly, his voice cold without a trace of affection.

"That isn't true, and I treated her like my own daughter," Molly answered. Ginny sat in one corner disheveled and tried to smile at her father, who ignored her. He knew that Ginny was the instigator, and Molly would do whatever her only daughter wanted. And what she wanted was to have it all; too bad because, in Arthur's eyes, it was pure greed.

"I believe my sons, and what they told me, brings us shame and dishonor." He looked at her straight on. She lowered her eyes not being able to hold his stare.

"My children are still mine, but you are no longer my wife. King James will take care of the dissolution of our bonds. He has given me his word. You can keep our own home, but you will need to earn your living. I will leave you a small vault with my captain earnings thus far. Not a small sum, and if I were you, I would be thrifty."

She breathed with relief; at least she was getting off easy. But Arthur wasn't finished.

"You cannot longer have my name, and as loose woman, one who sought another marital bed by forcing your attention in an unwilling Muggle, you will be properly spanked in public, and will work in the pigpens for two years." Arthur stopped when Eustace called his attention.

"There are two matters, one the use of a potion to bend my will; then the way she treated my child. I can accept your solution for the first. As for several of the children, they can keep what I have given them, with but no the titles, they will need to earn those on their own."

He stopped to think, "I will determine what is to be done for each one individually. Charlie will always have a place at my home; same goes for Percy who has been corresponding with me. I am sorry Percy has been weak, but I will deal with him. He will take over the counting house." He walked towards Molly, his face angry and taut.

"Of course there is the matter of Ron. Ron is my greatest disappointment, Hermione fancied to marry him when she got older. He was the one who brought you to my home, where you fed me a potion abusing our hospitality. I will deal with him separately. I heard that he is gone, apparently following the abductors."

His eye caught something that he recognized and shook his head angrily.

"Ron, well, I might let Harry take care of him, I heard he often tried to break into her room wanting to take her innocence, he starved her when she refused him. Mr. P-gree just informed me. He also told me how she nearly died when he was in a cage trapped by Ron who suspected he was magical, Molly let my baby freeze and didn't call a healer."

Harry paled, and Severus had to hold him back, he wanted to kill Molly for the entire debacle, but most of all he wanted his Hermione back.

The Weasley men all looked at each other; they would be lucky to be alive if something happened to the princess.

Eustace had reached Molly. He stood in front of her, his voice hard and full of dark promises.

"As for you, Molly; I want to know what you agreed with Longbottom. And neither Ginny, not you can keep any of the jewels or clothes, other than two garments and what goes with them. And Miss Ginny, how could you dare to have worn my Jane's clothes? Why are you wearing the dress of our betrothal?"

He had been right, wearing Jane's clothes, too much greed.

"How could you treat my daughter as if she were less than you, I would have let you keep your finery, but you have broken too many rules. As for your dowry, I rescind it; you can have the amount given to your brothers, which is less than a fifth of your dowry used to be. I suspect you are no longer desirable, not even for Lord Crabbe."

At this Ginny broke in tears, but even Molly was afraid to loan her a crying shoulder.

"Molly, speak up," Eustace Granger walked towards her.

"I didn't know he was working with Bellatrix, I swear to that; had I known I would have never done it. He said a foreign landowner wanted her for his wife." She lied; he had said that he would send her to the continent as a serf to a large plantation in a savage country; and that nobody would ever be the wiser.

"Severus, can you do your thing with her?" Eustace turned to look at Severus who bowed his head and came towards Molly.

"You cannot Legilemance me, it is not legal," Molly rose.

"Veritaserum then, she is right," James ordered. And a house-elf came with the potion.

"No, no, I will talk," she didn't want to disclose more than she could and told them the little she knew.

It was Ginny who remembered something that redeemed her just a little.

"Neville has a hunting lodge, he mentioned once or twice. He wanted to marry me and was telling me how well it was hidden." She volunteered, hoping against hope she might be right, and might be forgiven.

A Wizard knight came into the room and whispered in James' ear.

"Lord Malfoy is coming around, leave the Weasley women locked in the east tower until we can deal with them. The rest of you come with me." James indicated.

Severus talked to James in a soft voice, "I have an idea with the Princess' shoe, I think it will work, let's listen to Lucius first."

Lucius was in the healing room, he wasn't looking well, but it appeared that he was out of danger. The dagger used on him was poisoned.

"You cannot believe what I saw." He talked to the group, "First I saw Albus Dumbledore in a broom, and we know he has been dead for two years. That was bad enough, when the next second he was one of the new Hogwarts professors, I cannot remember his name at the moment; and a second later, he was the Dark Lord. "

Everyone was silent, how could this be? Everyone had seen when Harry's cast had thrown him from the broom. They were at least three hundred yards high up in the air, and he had crashed against the rocky-river bed. They had seen the bloody torn body taken away by the fast eddies. Even a healthy person couldn't swim the fast stream and have time for a spell. He was injured and passed out as he fell. The body had been a bloody pulp.

"Yes, I saw the torn body, but it was him. He was after the ones who took Princess Hermione from me. He fired his wand too, I think trying to down Rodolphus Lestrange, but he missed him. The young weasel, Longbottom kissed Bella, she likes them young; a shame that I am married to a Black. Sorry, my King, I failed you." He bowed to James.

Lucius liked the power he had, his estates prospered, and all he wished was for a son to give him grandchildren. Lady Bellatrix had cursed him not to have more children after his betrayal to the Dark Lord.

"Lucius, my loyal Wizard, you defended her with nearly your life. I have the debt to pay you." James answered. He knew Lucius and was sure of his loyalty. He had the crown to defend his lands and held the key to the treasure, his power was great, and he liked it that way.

"Yes, I saw the Dark Lord as well," P-gree, his new name, added. "But, as he left in the chase, he turned back into someone who came with the Hogwarts group, a professor. Strangely, one minute I saw him, and suddenly, he turned invisible; but he didn't have her, he was after somebody." P-gree added.

James turned to his old friend, the one he had thought a traitor. "I have been told you have protected our princess for years. We will talk, let's go." He smiled to Peter, still not ready to believe one way or the other.

"Eustace, let's clear the coordinates for Neville's place, and check what other places we can check." He turned to Granger.

Walburga came into the room, she was walking assisted by Lady Luna, " I have a better idea; Cygnus had an old lodge for his lady lovers and his parties. Very few knew about it, and I have been thinking that Bellatrix must be hiding there. When she knocked me out, she smelled of eucalyptus, brought here from a country far away. Its gum is medicinal, and the sap is gummy. The name of the lodge is The Eucalyptus Dryad." She smiled wickedly, "She should not have moved so near me."

"You are right, that was the smell that kept coming back to me, Rodolphus also smelled the same," Lucius recalled.

"It is not wondered, the smell is pervasive, and the trees surrounding the place. Often the sap sticks to your clothes if you fly around the trees. But even better I know the exact location, shall we?" She grinned from ear to ear

"I need her shoe," Severus said, "Before we leave, I need to get it ready, I am sure it will help."

Harry had just come into the room and passed the shoe to Severus. "It is all I have left from her, be careful."

Within minutes, over fifty knights, Aurors, Harry, Severus, Remus, P-gree, Charlie, Percy, the Black brothers, Severus, and Eustace Granger along with Walburga, Apparated in a clearing behind the lodge. James stayed at the castle, his injury made it difficult for him, same for Arthur. A couple Aurors stayed back with Walburga, hidden behind bushes, and they all started for the lodge.

They all could see the place was occupied and was heavily warded. The howls of wolfs filled the night air, "Werewolves," Remus whispered, "Those are not regular wolves," he added. It made sense to all, Bella was nothing but careful.

"Stop right here," A deep baritone voice stopped them from advancing. They all recognized it, Voldemort.

* * *

A/N Oh, oh…Yup, Voldie himself, a good time to stop for today. I think so. Never fear, more is to come. And no, Ginny is not off that easy. Vince still looks like a good choice to me, unless he is a goner. Molly in thr pig pen for two years sounds suitable. :)


	14. Lord Riddle

DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

 **Voldemort**?

"Imbeciles, hurry, here, before you are seen." They had no choice since other steps approached.

Instead of stepping behind a tree, they were inside a cave, or perhaps the illusion of a cave, and what they saw, made everyone cover their mouths not to make surprised noises.

They were inside of a very large amphitheater of sorts, and behind wards. Lord Riddle stood away from them. He appeared to be Sirius' age, and in reality he had not aged much.

Lord Single, the new potions professor, stood at the back of the large room. He was tending to a lady who lay inside a large glass box.

Sirius and Regulus exclaimed at once, "Ursas." It was undeniably their sister although older.

She lay on top of a bed covered with furs. Her skin was the color of wax. She hadn't aged considerably; perhaps one year for every five or six, seeming to be in her mid twenties. Her hair was spread all over the bed. It reached past her mid thigh and was shiny and glossy; next to her bed there was a silver tray with brushes and combs.

Three more people appeared in the room, "Ursas, is that her, it must be her, how can that be?" It was Wallburga, whose face showed her surprise.

"Mother, it is her, isn't she?" Regulus asked, he obviously wanted it to be so.

Tom Riddle looked at them, "Of course she is Ursas, she is under a curse, and has been for ages, Bella thought she had killed her, and I thought so as well. Ursas was a good girl she must have befriended the Fey who put her under a spell to freeze Bella's curse. I was going crazy wanting to kill everyone and acted rash; breaking my promises to the only witch I have loved."

Everyone was quiet, they were spellbound listening to him.

"I had promised Ursas to change if she would have me. She was vey happy to hear my vow. We were to marry once I had asked her parents. Unfortunately, Bella heard us talking, it was a few days before she gave birth. That is when she decided to kill Ursas." He stopped and looked up.

"Wallburga, Sirius, Regulus, you come," Voldemort called them, and they were able to go through the barrier holding them back.

Wallburga ran and stood by the glass, Voldemort raised it and the older witch fell on her knees and held the lifeless hand, she was neither warm nor cold, Ursas' hand just laid there. She covered the hand with kisses.

"I was detained coming to the birth, Bella had fed her a potion. The potion was made to bring the birth too soon, when I got there she was bleeding to death, and she was cursed. I could hear screams; you see the house was on fire. I went crazy but when I reached the room it was all ashes." He sat by the other side of the bed and took a brush. Everyone's eyes opened in disbelief; Voldemort was brushing the witch's hair.

Severus heart was beating like a galloping horse, his sister lay on that bed. He was in awe and couldn't stop the tears. The hard wizard, whose heart was only open to a few, and who had learned not to love, felt a strange emotion, filial love; now, tears rolled down his cheeks non-stop. He wasn't the only one. He had real family, a sister and a grandniece, _I have a sister._

"A year later, I was drinking and hungry for power. For a while, I had felt love for the first time in my life, all to be taken away, when I heard a noise outside of my room. When I stepped out, I was in this room. I never saw who was here with her, but the voice told me what happened." His eyes were sad, nobody had ever seen so much emotion pouring out of him.

"The voice told me the blood of her dead child could have saved her. However, I shouldn't give up, and there were still chances. Sadly, their kind are forbidden to interact with us, or can only do so much. I didn't know that one of Charlus' knights had actually saved the babe a few minutes before I got there, neither did Bella."

Wallburga looked at him, "Why didn't you tell us?" She was angry, her magic made her hair float around her.

"So you would take her away from me? I think not. I tried for years. Wallburga, if you hadn't hid my daughter, Jane, maybe we would both have Ursas. I don't know how Bella found out about Jane. I knew of the cousin in France, he did have a daughter, but he didn't die, he was called to the capital. I believed that Jane was their child, it made sense."

Wallburga pinched her lips, realizing all the secrets had brought them to this place.

"Bella must have found out about Jane, but I don't see how, the King and his Queen were very secretive about her existence. Did you know that Bella killed Orion? She interrogated him, and he chose to end his life instead of letting her look inside his memories."

Wallburga sobbed, "Bella is your of your making, she is all your fault." She accused Voldemort. "Bella is an abomination, tainted at an early age, and always wanting you. She wanted to be perfectly evil for you."

"No, I beg to differ, Bella is her own making, if I am dark, she is darkness itself. But as I was saying, I didn't find out about Jane until the day she turned into ashes in front of my own eyes. She believed she had killed Hermione and seeing Jane's murder made my mind shut down for years. I wasn't able to function." He picked another comb.

Then came the battle where I feigned by death, I wanted to hide and try again. I wanted to find a way to remove the curse. I was at Hogwarts, yes, I have been working there to avail myself to the library, besides this place is connected to the school, it exists in a place in between."

"So why did you stop us, why are you telling us all of this?" Harry asked.

"Ah, young Prince Harry, because I saw my grandchild's eyes, and she loves you. She loves you very much, and I want her to help me. I know that Ursas would never forgive me if I allow you to get hurt, or for that matter Wallburga, or Sirius and Regulus." He looked at Harry.

"When did I first see you? Do you remember the hissing when you were with her in her room?" Harry blushed under Voldemort's accusatory eyes, he remember the snake hissing. Goodness, that was a close call.

"What were you doing in her room?" Eustace Granger asked. Harry ignored him.

"So you see, you have put me in a quandary. Besides we can help each other. Bella has more than two hundred followers, many of them werewolves, and I want my grandchild safe."

"Are you proposing we work together?" Regulus asked disbelieving his own ears.

"Indeed I am, I think it is in our best interest. "Voldemort stated as a matter of fact. "I know things you don't know, and you have a chance to win, the problem is that we don't know where they are holding Hermione."

"Ah, but I have a way to find her." Pettigrew stated, "Snape may I have the Lady's Hermione's shoe?"

Severus raised his eyebrow, but passed him the shoe. Harry put his hand over the shoe. "What are you going to do, this is all we have of her, and it might help us to find her."

"That, young majesty, is what I am trying to do, exactly. I put a magic charm to allow keep the pairs matched. I do that with all the gloves, shoes, and other clothing items that come in pairs. You see," he pointed at the silver buckle. He pointed the wand. "Show me where your pair is at. If it is close to here it will show us where is at."

And to everyone's amazement, as if in a pensive, it showed Hermione in a room. Hermione lay on a bed. The room was dark, and she wasn't alone, there was someone else in the next bed, covered by thick deck. Hermione was chained and seemed either asleep or dead.

Harry screamed, "Is she okay, let's find her. Idiot, why in the bloody hell you didn't say anything before?" He addressed Pettigrew.

"You have to be within a few hundred meters otherwise it does nothing, then the shoe will glow as we get closer." Pettigrew added, "'I didn't want to raise expectations." He didn't add that he didn't trust anyone.

"Before we go, we need to plan, the woods are full of werewolves and other nastier beings, I fought by Bella's side to maintain some control on her, but now she knows I am alive and won't trust me. I will be the…"

They made plans to go into the holdout. Nobody trusted Voldemort, however, Wallburga told Sirius, "He is changed, we need to trust him for now, I cannot lose Hermione, Ursas is here, but we might never really have her. Go sons, I will stay here, wherever here is."

 **At the Lodge.**

Voldemort appeared from the shadows, several hooded companions accompanied him, a total of ten.

Rodolphus stood outside with the guard, there were at least forty of them, and many were nasty looking werewolves, and tall, brawny wizards dressed in capes trimmed with fur, "Bulgarians," Remus whispered.

"Ah Darling Bella was right, you are alive. She is always the smartest of all. Bella is mine, and I am not sharing her with you," Rodolphus snarled. "The young fools are a distraction that is entertaining to watch, passing fancies, but you, you cannot have her."

"As if I wanted her," Voldemort smirked. "However, I must see her."

"Who are those, have them show their face."

"Are you sure, they are diseased, and their faces are disfigured, the hoods are charmed to contain their sickness." His face betrayed nothing. "All of you uncove—"

"Never mind, no tricks, or the one you seek dies." Rodolphus smiled again, none too friendly.

As they walked the long dark corridors with only a few candles lighting the way, Pettigrew felt the shoe growing warm when the passed a small corridor to their right. He touched Sirius hand, how did the same until it reached the Dark Lord, all while walking. They all took notice.

They entered a large dining hall crowded with rowdy thugs under Bella's employment. At the main table Bella sat with Neville next to her. He was kissing her neck while she laughed, lewdly.

A tall Cossack sat to her left, Sirius recognized him, from the Magic Royal family. Viktor was his name. Voldemort recognized him as well, and he shook in anger.

Lord Dursley sat at the end of the table, he was drunk and seemed very afraid.

"Lord Voldemort, to what do I owe this honor. Are you maybe looking for the soon to be Viktor's bride?" She pointed at Viktor. "His people are my new allies. I was told of your grandchild, how touching." She place her booted foot on the table, well knowing she was giving, those who wished, an eye full, she never wore under clothes.

"Bellatrix, what a great disappointment you are. What good does she do to you? Let her go, and I will do as you ask." He offered.

"What I wanted was you, but you see, I am married, so what I want now, is for you to rule with me." She smiled suggestively, "but first, I want to show you a little surprise. I will be sure to get your full cooperation."

She raised her hand, just a little but enough for Eustace, who didn't rely in magic and more in body language, to say, "It is a trap, get ready, call the others."

Indeed in seconds they were surrounded, but Bella's people were fighting against the most powerful wizards of the land; and the other knights crashed thru the wards to join the rescue. During the mayhem, Harry, Pettigrew and Eustace, moved towards the corridor and ran towards the entrance.

They turned a few times while looking at the shoe, which glowed brighter and brighter, and they were there, in front of a wall. There were steps coming near.

"Push the wall," Eustace said, they all pushed and it moved, they barely jumped in and the wall closed.

If Ursas had been a surprise, what they found was even greater.

"Jane, my Jane," Eustace cried and ran to a bed. A witch around Ursas age, and her hair the same shade of Tom Riddle but curly, lay on the bed. She was under a curse, and she hadn't been taken care as Ursas had. Her clothes were in tatters, her nails very long and curving. The stasis had also slowed the aging process.

"Is she dead?," P-gree asked, his beloved Lady Jane was alive. How could that be? She had been reduced to ashes, he saw the body exploding, the smoke around her. The smoke, of course, they all had been tricked, even the Dark Lord. He had used a similar trick; he had cast an illusion to fool Bella to believe the death of Hermione; it was that simple.

"She is cold but she is alive." Eustace held her to his chest. "My Jane, my love."

Harry was by Hermione, who was also cold to the touch. "Hermione, princess, my love, wake up." He covered her face with kisses and held her in a loving embrace.

Eustace stopped touching Jane and stared at Harry, he wasn't sure he liked the familiarity of the young prince with his daughter.

There wasn't a time to complain, because the wall exploded and Bella was at the entrance.

Along her, they saw Voldemort dragged by Viktor, Rodolphus and Neville. They were all surprised, but not by that much. They suspected Voldemort, or Lord Riddle as he liked to be called, was letting them. Behind them they could hear Sirius and maybe Remus.

They had no time to prepare, so they waited for Bella to speak.


	15. Love and Lord Riddle

**DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.**

 **a/n If you are liking the story let me know, I am concentrating on those that have a following since I am also working on my other fiction. I want to please the most. thanks**

 **Love Sacrifice**

Bella looked at Lord Riddle.

"Tom, darling, I have a little surprise. I have known for a long time of your secret. You see, I caught the little fairy that helped you. She fancied to be Ursas' Fairy Godmother, how foolish of her."

Bella went to the corner and uncovered a birdcage, inside of the silver cage; a tiny winged fairy sat inside, looking rather forlorn. She was beautiful, not a garden fairy, but one of the legendary Fey a creature unknown to them.

"She helped me with Jane, and now with Hermione, she has to obey since I have her lover, " She went to another cage and took the cover off. Inside there was a male fey that wasn't forlorn, and, instead, he looked furious.

A voice spoke, a typical male voice. "You are dead when I get out. It will happen sooner or later because I am certain that my parents are looking for us."

"You see Ursas was so perfect that she made friends with the female, as a said, this one called herself her Fairy godmother." Bella laughed, and the little fairy snarled and showed a row of very sharp teeth.

"One day, long ago, I saw her following you, and I heard her talking to him. She was telling him about Ursas, and I bid my time. I know that with either Jane or the Halfblood's blood, they can bring her back; and that won't do. You were mine, and my baby died, while the bastard Ursas' baby lived."

There were several snarls around the room, over her words. She laughed again.

"You see, I cannot have other babies, and that won't do. I didn't kill your precious witches. Do you know why? Because, the magic of these fairies won't allow me to do anything to either Jane or Hermione, and I all I can do is to keep them trapped."

"Tell me what you want me to do and let them go. My sins are not theirs. " Lord Riddle told her.

"Will you give your life for them?" She teased him.

Bellatrix hadn't noticed that Pettigrew was no longer inside his costume because the hooded figure seemed to be standing. A rat scurried along the room, but first, he wrapped his miniature invisibility cloak around him. In one leap he reached the birdcage, and with his dexterous paws, he released the catch, and then ran to the second cage and did the same.

Thick vines sprouted from the ground and wrapped around everyone but the ones wearing the Royal colors. At the last second, Bellatrix fired his wand toward Hermione's bed. The bed caught on fire, and she screamed, "Aveda," but never finished it because the vine wrapped around her neck.

Lord Riddle Apparated them back to the cave, Eustace and Harry had Jane and Hermione. Remus' heart ached at seeing Jane, and once again understood that she wasn't for him.

They laid the three witches side by side. It seemed hopeless.

"Nothing, they are still out where the fairies are? I understood that a drop of Jane's blood given freely would bring Ursas back; the message sent to me said that all I needed was a drop of the blood of her child or her descendants, given freely." Voldemort screamed in despair.

"But what can we do when Hermione and Jane are out?" His display of emotions still surprised those around.

"Maybe it wasn't the same magic, Bella used a curse, and that was the solution from the Fairy at that time " Harry indicated.

"You are a smart prince Harry Potter, " Lord Riddle remarked.

"If it is a Black hex, we can find out at the library in Black Manor," Walburga said.

The room filled up with lights, many of them. They had a story for their grandchildren, a fairytale of their own, the room was filled with warrior fairies, who had come to the rescue. And hanging from the air was Bellatrix with a vine wrapped around her neck, but still alive.

A voice spoke, and a light flew by Ursas. "My dear godchild, I am glad you are well. And you Lord Riddle, I see that love has cleaned much of the dark stain on your soul. Why don't you ask the witch the nature of her curse? All we did was put them in a long sleep to prevent them from dying."

Bella wouldn't answer.

"Here, I have a solution;" Lord Riddle came by Bellatrix and put his hand on her forehead, and pulled the hand away in dismay at what he had seen.

"You don't love her that much do you?" She laughed her evil laughter.

"What did you see?" Walburga asked.

"To save Ursas, either Jane or Hermione must wake up. The curse is not reversible. Unless, I am willing to give my life for Ursas, and you are wrong Bella, I will sacrifice my life for her, I want her to live and be happy. I had my chances, and from her, I learned to feel love."

He threw a dagger to Harry. "You kill me, make sure the moment I expire, gather a few drops of blood and sprinkle on my child and grandchild. Tell them I love them."

The room occupants were silent, and the fairies were quiet as well. It seemed as if Bellatrix had won this time. Bella who was still suspended in the air, yet smiling knowing she had won.

Walburga spoke to everyone's surprise. "Lord Riddle, don't be hasty. I know something about Black magic…"She was interrupted by Bellatrix deafening screams.

"No old woman, you shut your mouth, or I promise you my people will hunt you and kill you."

The young fairy that was flying around Hermione pointed her wand and Bellatrix's lips were sealed shut.

"As I was saying, there is a more effective way. Why give your life away, I know Ursas would not have wanted you dead. In the letters she owl us, she told us that perhaps she would marry you when she was older. I think that she believed you were innocent of her rape, and I want her happiness as well."

Lord Riddle surprised everyone once again by lowering his head in gratitude,'"Thanks for your trust my lady."

Walburga nodded, "Bellatrix has been the force behind all the evil for the last nineteen years or so, it started with dear Jane; she has betrayed the crown. And with most Black curses, the curses end with the death of the one who cursed."

There were smiles around the room. Bellatrix's eyes were terrified but couldn't speak without her mouth.

Meanwhile, Sirius, Regulus, and Severus were back in the room.

Severus spoke for the first time, "I think it is an excellent idea."

"Aye," was the consensus.

The small fey prince had been a prisoner for over 18 years and was not a friendly fairy. He found out an elderly uncle had died of sorrow when he had disappeared, and he had vowed revenge.

A voice echoed throughout the room. "Methinks to volunteer for this chore. It would give me great pleasure." He flew by Bellatrix's face, and she noticed for the first time his very elongated sharp teeth.

"I like magic blood; it will make up for the years locked up. Did you know my bride's lost our baby to your evil? I ask for vengeance as it is my right." The fairy prince concluded.

The room was quiet at this. Two fairies came to stand by the Fey Prince, "Son, are your accusations true? If they are, we can appeal to the law. Otherwise, you cannot do it."

They returned Bellatrix's voice because she'd raised her hand to be allowed to speak "I can undo the curse, I can do it, but I need some time." Bellatrix offered because she was afraid.

Another fairy flew close to her, "Does anyone here know the ways from seeing old memories?"

Lord Riddle, Severus, Walburga, and Regulus all moved forward. "We can," they all said.

"Two of you, you," it pointed at Severus, "And you, it pointed at Lord Riddle. You both do what you need, but first, several tiny wands were pointed towards Bellatrix, and she was safely bound in thin ropes from head to toe. She landed on the floor standing up.

"Come and stand by Bellatrix, we will watch her," Remus told them.

Both Severus and Lord Riddle put their hands on her head at the same time.

Severus dropped his hand as if he had touched something dirty. He was colorless.

"My, my, you have lied so much." Lord Riddle said and appeared deflated.

"What did you see?" Harry asked Severus, anxiously.

"What I saw, I want to be Obliviated at a later time. But I think Lord Riddle must have seen the truth. If they are to live, Lord Riddle must die. She was lying. Or one of the witches must give her life for the other two. She never intended to liberate them all. She wants Ursas dead or all of them dead." Severus took a breath; he was unwell.

"Bellatrix did a very nasty dark ritual and used her uncle's blood in the last two, Orion's blood. And she also used another blood, both murdered by her, my mother's blood. She poisoned my father's mind and put in his mind to kill my mother." Severus looked at Bellatrix with deep resentment.

Lord Riddle talked, "I still will give my life for them. Prince Harry, do what you must." He stood by Harry.

During all the last talk the eyes had moved from Bellatrix, who opened her mouth and murmured something, her fingers turned into sharp blades, and she freed her hand. In one swift movement, she pulled a hidden wand and pointed at Ursas.

At the same time Harry raised his arm, he was shaking, all eyes trained on him.

All eyes, except for the Fey prince who waited to exact his revenge, they were forbidden to kill humans unless a Fey court would grant him the rights. But they were allowed to defend human lives if it came to the safety of known humans.

Long ago, he had been the first to see Ursas and talked to her. His kind could take either this form or a much larger one; it was by choice they were small.

When smaller, they could easier hide in this savage and inhospitable world when they visited. The Fey prince had fancied marrying the human when she was older.

He was always in love, and his kind often had several spouses. So the day his bride met Ursas, she loved the witch's shiny soul, and she declared herself her defender.

It was a misfortune that they had been called to their realm the day Ursas gave birth, and they didn't arrive on time. Bellatrix had told the truth about the rest.

As Harry lowered the knife, all eyes looked away to the ground, Wallburga shed tears for Voldemort. She had seen the love in his eyes when he had brushed Ursas' hair.

Sirius, Remus, Pettigrew, and Harry had no doubt. Neither of them did, and it angered everyone that Bellatrix was going to get away, nobody was sure that killing her would do the trick but the Fey prince.

"I was wrong about you Lord Voldemort. I guess in the name of love we can all change, forgive me." Harry said as he started lowering his arm, very slow.

Lord Riddle was composed yet sorrowful. He wouldn't see Ursas again in this world.


	16. A Dark Protector

**DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.**

 **A/n Warning, a short gruesome episode, Bella's comeuppance. For those who favor swift justice.**

 **Bellatrix's Fate**

Everyone was angry that Bellatrix was going to get away. Unfortunately, nobody was sure that killing her would do the trick; nobody, but the fey prince.

"I was wrong about you Lord Riddle. I guess for love; we can all change, forgive me." And he started lowering his arm, slowly.

Lord Riddle was composed yet sorrowful. He wouldn't see Ursas again in this world.

The Fey prince had long ago decided that Ursas would be his wife in the future. After all, mortals lives were short, and as long as she hadn't died, and whenever she was ready (or not), he would make her young and bring her over. M'ling and him both loved her, so he would not make her unhappy while on this world. Besides, he wanted revenge, hence, he made his move.

The knife lowered but didn't go in; it had found a barrier. At that same instance, a horrible scream echoed across the room. "Nooooo."

The eyes turned to the origin of the scream. Bellatrix's arm was ripped from her side. Even more gruesome, where her heart should have been, there was nothing but a gaping hole.

Her heart hung from the air, spraying blood. The fairies buzzed around it like bees around the hive. The blood from the arm had sprayed everywhere and had fallen on just about everyone. It was a grisly scene.

The room turned very dark; all the small lights were gone.

The prince touched Ursas and marked her. He smiled showing his bloody teeth; his face wasn't better, it was covered with blood. M'ling marked her as well. They laughed and marked all three females, the other two weren't for him, there were for others. They both thought that Ursas would be happier with her daughter and granddaughter, whenever she came to them.

Jane and Hermione would make fine spouses; there were powerful princes ready for unions, always. Some remained bachelors until they found the one, no all had multiple spouses, and many loved magical females, easy to convert them to their side.

"Lumox," several voices spoke unanimously. At once, the room was full of Lumox light, plus candles were lighted as well.

 **Reunions**

The Fairies were gone, "Harry, Harry," was the first voice heard. It was Hermione.

"Mother, you are here," It was Ursas' voice, crying.

"Eustace my love, my love. You look so much older," It was Lady Jane. "I was being funny; you look well. I could hear all that happened to me, and I could even see you and my daughter. I didn't have a body, but I was with you, my beloved."

Eustace blushed thinking about Molly.

She smiled knowingly, "We can talk later my lord; she fed you potions."

Bellatrix's body was nowhere to be found, neither was her heart, but her arm laid on the ground as a ghastly reminder.

As to where the body had gone, nobody wanted to make any conjectures. They had all seen the fierce warriors eating her blood. Nobody shed a tear for Bellatrix, how could they?

Voldemort stood by, staring at Ursas. He was both shy and afraid of her rejection. Hence he was ready to either leave or to do whatever she ordered. He said nothing and just observed the reunions. His eyes were hungry and hopeful.

Severus approached his sister, shyly. She stretched her arms to hug him, "I am so sorry about our mother, I could see everything, but not always. It was as if I were sleep, but I would wake up to see special events. I hope you will allow me to know you, Severus Snape."

Ursas tried to stand up but was weak as a kitten. It would be a while before she was fully recovered. "Come and give your sister a hug." She commanded.

Severus' face shone with a light never seen before; he had found a sister, his own family. He held her tightly and kissed her forehead more than once.

She repeated the same with her other two brothers, all the while Walburga had her hand on the witch's shoulder. Walburga seemed years younger, her mien transformed by love and happiness.

Ursas looked towards her daughter who she had never embraced in life, and since they were close to each other, she extended her hand, "Jane, my Jane."

Ursas' eyes were full of tears as she looked at her child, who seemed her same age. Ursas was indeed a Black, pale as Severus but the looks were Orion's, his blue-grey eyes, the golden brown hair, and the beauty of the Black witches.

Jane held on to Hermione's hand and didn't know whether to look at Hermione or her mother. She was also very weak and not able to stand up.

Hermione pushed on the bed and stood up, she went around by Ursas and kissed her, and then ran around to Jane and did the same. "Mama, Grandmama." She was in heaven, grinning from ear to ear. Her happiness made others happy with her. She twirled around brimming with joy, Harry unwisely held her waist, a little too tight and went around with her.

During those brief moments he had the full unwanted attention of Voldemort and Eustace. He concluded by kissing her cheek, not the mouth but only because she moved back to kiss the two witches. He missed the two sets of angry eyes, he had two dangerous watch dogs keeping an eye on him.

 **The Unseen and Choosings**

A fairy came back into the room, the princess. Her prince stayed far back with two fey males that stood by him. They remained unseen.

"Here, I forgot," M'Ling said. A light bathed the room, followed by a light rain and fog. When it was over, they were in the castle's ballroom. All traces of blood washed away from them.

The two new male fey followed them. They flew either next to Hermione or Jane. It would seem each had chosen one of the witches. They pointed their wands, light arrows came out, and went into each Hermione and Jane respectively.

They flew away but one came back and kissed Hermione's lips, a little star shone on the spot for a brief moment; then he flew around her creating light flourishes.

Afterwards, the four fey disappeared. For beings that lived several thousand years, the time waited for a mortal's life to end, was nothing.

Hermione had felt a touch on her lip, a warm tingle, a feeling of joy, and looked around. A small seed was planted inside her heart ready to grow when it was time.

"Who, what? Did you see that?" She asked aloud after she saw flourishes made out of light while touching her lip.

"No, forget it, it's nothing." She shook her head and forgot about it.

Lady Jane and Lady Ursas were dressed in finery, cleaned, and groomed. They were standing and feeling well.

The fey M'ling had adjusted a few ages, making Eustace over a 15 years younger. As a present for his valor and without Voldemort's awareness, she reversed his clock by a lot, now he was even younger than he seemed. The fairy finished by healing the witches as a last gift and left.

The two male fey, came back and flew around unseen. Both took a small lock of hair from their chosen one, either Jane or Hermione. They made each lock into an armband, which they wore around their forearm. They appeared to be drunk because they were, on magical blood. Their smiles revealed their stained red teeth.

The fey flew around and around their chosen one, drawing symbols on them, some rather improper. It went on until M'ling re-appeared. She created a rope, wrapped it around them, and dragged them away. Apparently drunks were drunks, no matter whether fey or humans.

Later that day, the knights flew back with the prisoners. With them, they brought Lord Neville and Dudley Dursley.

"Harry, there has been enough pain and suffering, let them free. Bella used them. For Lord Neville, we will find proper punishment." Hermione requested.

 **Adjustments-**

As for Harry, he was being kept away from his love, things have changed considerably. Thus the joy of seeing her was short lived. He had gained protective in-laws who formed a wall around her.

Harry didn't dare to ask for his rights as a prince, not with Voldemort around. He was equally afraid of Eustace, a Muggle, but no less dangerous. The two in-laws eyed Harry with equal distrust and both remembered their first impressions, and the short dance. Voldemort had told Eustacd of Harry in Hermione's room, it made both unhappy.

The wedding was postponed for a few weeks much to Harry's chagrin. The guests were sent home with many regrets and with promises.

Besides, the mother, grandmother, and great-grandmother wanted to plan properly, and both Eustace and Voldemort said, "We want to make sure that Harry is the right choice." Indeed, they had issues.

Neither could care less that he was the prince, or that they were practically married under the Royal mandate, and not even King James dared to challenge them; he valued his life, besides they weren't alone, the three uncles also wanted to wait

 **Voldemort's Witches -The Dark Protector**

Voldemort's New Vocation

Lady Ursas still had not talked to Lord Rivolo one to one, albeit he looked at the beauty from afar. It was safe to say he wanted to be with her, but he was also keeping an eye on his daughter and grandchild, a big responsibility.

Lady Ursas was unhappy; he was yet to approach her even though his eyes followed her all the time whenever she wasn't watching.

Jane couldn't be happier, Eustace was in love, and many ladies wanted what the couple had. Voldemort liked his son-in-law, a Muggle, yet fierce and on his side. Days went by, everyone was aware that Eustace was in love. He had been granted a second chance, and he wasn't going to waste a minute. He would never go back to sea, Charlie was his new commander and in charge of his fleets, the new pirate lord. "Good, Jane needs you here with her," Voldemort approved.

| agreed that all of them would stay at the Castle; after all, there were many rebels still at large, and some were quite dangerous. Which was good, Voldemort would be closely watched.

Everyone was observing Voldemort, and those same people carefully hid secrets from him. To date, nobody had told him how Molly Weasley had treated Hermione.

All those who spoke to him walked on eggshells, "I hope that Ursas marries him real soon." Lily told Remus, "Maybe she can control his evil disposition, and she can stop him from enacting a bloody retribution. Because, have no doubt, he will be after those who might have wronged his three witches." Everyone agreed with her.

"Young Harry seems rather taken with my granddaughter." He'd commented, his tone not too nice. As far as he was concerned, the prince was much too familiar with her.

He wasn't sure if he could just watch while the Prince touched her, ahem, as only a husband should have the right to do so. While talking to Sirius, he said, "Once they are married, he might be able to take liberties with her but not yet." Sirius nodded, exactly his thoughts.

He had other reservations; namely, he was not altogether sure that Harry was a good choice; it had nothing to do with his previous dislike for the heir to the throne, or with the Prophecy that Harry would kill him. "No, it isn't personal, Prince Harry is immature, and she needs someone more settled, maybe in a few years, maybe." He told Severus who nodded in full agreement.

Voldemort was a changed wizard, but not necessarily less dark, he had just channeled his dark from evil aggressor to dedicated protector.

He was one willing to do whatever necessary to protect his own; he had changed his focus from being a Dark tyrant, into being a fierce and deadly guardian of the witches he loved; and only a fool would dare to cross him.

As a result of his new vocation, he had gained a small following of staunch powerful supporters; namely, Eustace Granger, Wallburga, Sirius, and Regulus Black, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew; the same that were willing to put their lives on the line for any of the three witches.

During a council meeting, it was decided that Lord Riddle-Rivolo should be absolved, based on the help he had afforded during the princess' rescue, and for his contribution to catch Bellatrix. He swore allegiance to the crown, and the punishment would be death should he ever attempt to break his vows.

Sir Peter Pettigrew, was Peter's new title. Along with it, Count Granger and Voldemort gifted him a large purse full of gold and precious jewels. With his newly found fortune, he opened his dreamed tailor shop and was busy making the gowns and robes for the wedding. Indeed, he had been commissioned to make the Bride and Groom's robes.

It was clear, those who were good to the Black witches had it made.

 **The Dark Lord and his Witches-**

Hermione made her peace with her grandfather, whose love for her was evident. They would often sit to read the same book together. She would read aloud using him as a pillow, while he would braid her hair in complex combinations.

He obviously derived great pleasure from being with his witches, and nobody dared to say anything or made jokes that he was a 'hair-witch,' not even behind his back.

The former Dark Lord was often seen walking with Lady Jane and Hermione, each lovingly, holding to one arm. Jane had grown into a beautiful woman, she was Hermione in many ways but her hair darker like her father's. Courtiers were making a habit of sitting outside at the times the group walked, it was the castle's favorite pass time.

The looks of the Dark Lord's witches were the subject of conversations all over the kingdom. Their beauty was lauded, and many aspired just a glance. Nobody could believe that Voldemort was loving and caring, not him; but there were too many witnesses. "It must be because of their beauty." Some said.

He was gallant which many found disconcerting; the courtiers could hear the Dark wizard laughing at the witches' teasing. His laughter was rather ghastly and often made children run away.

Lady Ursas would walk some steps back, usually with her brothers, the three of them, and also with her mother, Duchess Walburga.

They were always surrounded by Aurors and knights, but that didn't stop the male population from admiring the three beautiful Black witches. One of the ones around them was Remus Lupin, who had decided to serve the crown as his only occupation; and his new job was to be in charge of their protection. He was being paid from a special purse, one fattened by both Voldemort and Eustace.

Jane took to her father like a fish to the water, and their closeness was apparent to all those around them.

Jane constantly teased Lord Rivolo, hugged him, and he would allow her touches, teases and caresses. Jane was the apple of his eye; she was his love miracle. He would laugh that scary laughter (the one that made grown-up wizards shiver) in answer to her playing and teasing. Every time she would slap him playfully, teased him, or reprimanded him, many would cringe and wanted to take cover.

Everyone learned that Ursas and Jane had been 'together' many times during their long sleep, and in truth, they had long years together in the land of dreams. This made everyone happier to know that they were not strangers to each other, a small consolation in the vast realm of cruelty and betrayals that Bellatrix had created out her jealousy.

Ursas would look around quite often, hoping to catch a glimpse of Voldemort, who was usually staring at her. To everyone, it was obvious that she loved the Dark wizard. Invariably, she would catch Voldemort looking, and she would blush.

She had confessed that during those long years, she could hear all his love words and feel his tender touch, but she was frozen. She also had said that when he wasn't around, she was gone into her dream world. She had often wondered if that were a gift from the fairy princess, her good friend.

However, she wanted Voldemort to make the next move, "Jane, darling, I wonder what would make your father propose once again?"

"Mama, perhaps, you should have Grandmama tell him that his offer to marry you is accepted, or simply find yourself in his room." And both fell into an attack of giggles and light blushes. Ursas might have blushed, but she started planning.

 **Harry's Quandary**

As for Harry, he was in hell. He often remembered the day he met her, and now, more than ever, wished that he could have consummated their union that night.

The farther the conflict was away, the more than he was unable to restrain himself.

However, he didn't dare to ask for his rights as a prince, not with Voldemort, or Lord Rivolo as he now demanded to be addressed, watching his every move. Voldemort had not forgotten the way Harry had kissed and touched her in her room, when she was out, or during the unfortunate dance episode that had grown to a groping session in Voldemort's mind.

Yes indeed, Harry was in a living hell. He would often remember the day when he met Hermione; and now more than ever, he wished that they had been lovers when there weren't these many interlopers.

He would find any excuse to rub his body against her, and all he wished for, was to have her under him and to scream his name.

He could picture Hermione lying on the couch, with her breasts spilling out her dress. In his imagination, he was in her library room; from his vantage point, he had a perfect view of her taut nipples.

He could still see her leg over the armrest, revealing her creamy thigh and the shadow between her thighs; at this point, he would growl aloud, his body hard with desire for his witch.

More than once, during his rumination, he had been heard by Sirius, or Regulus, or his father, who would guffaw at the young Prince's frustration; with the difference that Sirius and Regulus were now more than glad that she was allowed to take her time and wasn't rushed into a fast marriage.

 **Patience prevents Wars**

"Sirius, I don't think this is fair to Harry; think about it, they should have been married already." James looked at Sirius, and then to the other four occupants of the room where they met.

"I think that is irrelevant," Regulus answered before Sirius could speak, "there are new circumstances to consider, and those require that we wait."

"I agree with my brother, amongst many factors to consider, there is an important one, Voldemort is adamant that the witches should have what they want. What they want is a big wedding and to prepare it together, and so they shall." Sirius looked at James defiantly.

"Yes, indeed, or whoever doesn't like it will probably have to deal with Voldemort's wrath. Besides, my mother is happy once again, and we owe it to them." Sirius added much to James' distress.

"I don't see the big hurry. Whereas Harry has royal rights, he can benefit from learning to wait. To date, nobody has died from lust, and we, Hermione's kin, have the right to enjoy her before Harry doesn't see her the light of day for many months." Regulus smiled darkly.

"I venture to add that his lusty desires aren't a good enough reason to incite Voldemort to start another war. Poor Harry, he has won the best-in law ever." Severus added looking at a point on the horizon, his lips twisted in sarcasm.

The other wizards, including James, laughed at Harry's new position. It would appear Harry had to learn a new virtue, ' **patience** ,' or he'd have to deal with all her relatives.

"Maybe the prophecy will come to pass," Remus laughed, "our hot heated lusty prince might be driven to fulfill it and kill Voldemort. I hope not; I feel that they are safer with him around."

"You all forget Count Granger; he is no less opposed to a rushed wedding, add him to the list. He is probably the most dangerous Muggle around here." Pettigrew observed, and everyone said, "Aye."

James knew that no support would be coming from his best friends. Harry would have to wait. That much was clear to him since not even Lily was on Harry's side, she was glad for the wait. _Son I tried, I tried._

A/n some of you commented that Harry had made a mistake, Black Banshee was right, poor Harry, his in-laws, are keeping an eye on him.


	17. Rewards and Luck

**DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.**

 **Rewards and Upsets**

King James was happy to see the resolution of most of the conflicts, but there was still the question of the Weasleys.

Eustace still demanded retribution, after Hermione had told him the truth when asked. It was a good thing that Jane was present because he wanted to hurt the entire lot, but Jane kept him calm.

He wanted to castrate all the brothers, except for Charlie and Percy, the only ones that had not tried to get into her room. However, nobody, and that included Eustace wanted Voldemort to have an inkling of the real truth.

 **Lucius Rewards**

The Lestrange had contacted Lucius, and he wished to report them to Regulus, but at the end, he didn't do it. He wanted to let them be and did not want them imprisoned. They had been childhood friends, and he felt that Bella had made them bad.

They and other Death Eaters were looking for either a new leader or to convince the Dark Lord to lead them to victory. If the later wasn't possible, then they wished for Lucius to create a new movement, but Lucius wasn't interested.

He had seen Voldemort, and he could swear that his dark aura had attenuated. Furthermore, the idea of Voldemort engaging in nefarious activities against the crown was unimaginable, at least at present.

Lucius was certain that all the Dark Lord wanted was to marry Ursas, and would do nothing to make her dislike him. He also understood that Ursas loved Jane and Hermione beyond anything, and their preference for the light had influenced his new route of life.

Lucius had seen the chance for greater things after he had conversed with Voldemort, now Lord Rivolo. The former Dark Lord had amassed a large fortune, and he trusted Lucius expertise and wanted him to manage his coffer.

Besides that, Lord Rivolo exerted a great deal of power, both through his magic and his close relation to the crown through his family, and Lucius was, foremost, a keen wizard. Voldemort was, however, somewhat reluctant considering Lucius's betrayal during the war.

After his health had improved, Lucius was made a Duke and given more lands as a reward for taking the knife for his Princess. During the ceremony to instate him, Lord Rivolo gifted him; she adjacent to the acreage where the Manor stood.

Lucius understood that he had been made Voldemort's right hand, and he couldn't be more content with the additional power he wielded at this time. The only thorn in his side was his lack of heirs, and he wished for a miracle.

"Lucius you are wanted in the private rooms of the Royal Majesties," Severus came to tell him.

Upon entering the room with Severus, he saw someone who reminded him of Percy. It was Weasley the father, Arthur Weasley. They were introduced, and Lucius took a seat.

"Lucius, I need to tell you something important. Do you remember my wife, Molly Prewett?

"Yes, I do," and Lucius blushed for the first time in many years.

"You wanted your father to get her hand, but your mother thought her too poor. Am I correct thus far." Arthur continued his line of interrogation, and Lucius shifted, uncomfortably, on his armless chair.

"I was only fourteen, and Molly was nearly eighteen. And you are mistaken; the fact that the Prewett fought for the light was the real crux."

Lucius answered, already feeling uncomfortable. He started wondering what this was all about since he already had enough bad news to last him a lifetime.

He had wanted to break his marriage to Narcissa, to find a witch to bear him another child, but the healer had given him the dreadful news; namely, his lovely Black sister, Bellatrix, had cursed his seed, and it was no more.

Henceforth, there was no incentive to leave Narcissa, for what? But wait, this was the farmer wizard, ah.

And suddenly, he had an inkling of what this meeting was all about, and he hoped against hope.

"What has this to do with me?" He asked now curious, his eyes alive with interest.

"One second, let me call someone else in here with us."

Bill came into the room; his face was withdrawn and sad. His past mistakes weighed heavily upon him. Although it was true that he had a roof over his head, he didn't have the luxury of serving time in the Castle and come only ``when needed.

He wasn't able to leave for his homestead and come when he the crown needed him. He had nothing, and as Fleur had reminded him, he was the one to blame, nobody else.

"Lucius," James picked up the thread. "Molly was pregnant, and her brothers looked for Arthur to marry her. Arthur didn't love Molly; at that time, he was taken with a Black sister, younger than him, but he had no hope being that was a country gent with land but little gold."

Lucius knew this part, so he nodded.

"Nevertheless, he was a friend of the Prewett brothers; thus he married Molly. The child was born four months later on the day of the nuptials. And that is not all; Molly had been with you exactly five months before the day they married."

James looked at Lucius poignantly and noticed Lucius' bright and expectant eyes; he would be dammed, the wizard appeared happy, his wife had been right.

"When the child was born, Fabian, Molly's brother, conjured a hair coloring enchantment and made it ginger colored just like Arthur's, along with some other glamour charms. I think I would like to see William's natural coloring."

He pulled out his wand and gave William a vial of a potion made by Severus. He murmured the words, and Bill's hair lost the pigment, from ginger to silver-blond, and his eyes to grey from blue, his skin lost the rose tint and changed to the color of alabaster.

Lucius exclaimed, "My son, I have a son?" He wasn't upset and seemed rather pleased. He stood up with alacrity to walk towards Bill. He stood in front of him and looked straight into Bill's eyes, wanting to embrace him, but waiting for a sign.

"My father is Arthur Weasley, " was Bill's response, and he didn't appear altogether happy. His opinion of Lucius Malfoy wasn't the best, and his heart was breaking inside. He loved Arthur, who had been a good father, and he also cared greatly for Eustace, he loved him, but he had messed that one up.

"No, I am your father my son, my dear William; and you are the answer to my dilemma; you are my magical gift. When I wanted to leave Voldemort, my lovely sister Bellatrix, cursed several of us. She rendered all of us unable to sire more children; I just verified it some days ago." He hated Bella, the mad dog.

"I was lucky to have Draco. However, he, well Draco seems to have more affinity for Wizards, he cannot perform with a witch, and I need heirs." Lucius' eyes were shining with emotion.

His reaction had surprised all those present who couldn't believe the scene that was developing in front of their eyes. The last week had been ones of many surprises.

"When you are not living here at the castle, there is an empty Dowager's home that you and your lovely bride can occupy, come with me, we must talk. Later when you are more used to me, you can live at the Manor in your wing."

Lucius came closer and placed his hand on Bill's shoulder, however, already wrought with emotion, he embraced his son while Bill's arms hanged down.

Bill started thinking that life had strange turns, and, unexpectedly, a new door had opened for him. He needed to take it, for Fleur, for their expected baby, and for him.

"Fleur is with child," Bill smiled at Lucius expression of pure joy. It made his heart open a little.

"A grand-baby? I am going to have a new baby in my life; I'll be. Well, we need to do much to get the nursery ready and must get tutors and nurses; forget the dowager's house, there is plenty of room in the family wing until we can suitably furnish the wing for your quarters if that is your wish. Come to think, we have a nursery, right next to my room, fancy that."

Many rolled their eyes, Lucius was taking over his grandchild, what else was new, that was Lucius.l

"So my dear William, We must get new cows and goats for the baby's milk once we are rid of the wet nurse, and we need softest of linen for the…"

He put his arm through Bill's as they walked. His magic was creating happy, warm breezes that softly blew around the room and across his path, billowing his robes about him. Flowers bloomed as he walked, he was delighted beyond words.

Arthur stood behind and dried a couple of tears that rolled down his cheeks.

Bill wasn't a fool, but he wished he were still a favorite of Eustace as he used to be. Maybe with time, they could friends again because he missed him intensely. He had admired Eustace since he was a young lad.

The Count had loved him as a son, a dream beyond his wildest dreams; and also gave them education and a place at court, and he had to ruin it all. He loved as sons, taught them, played with them, and he betrayed him.

He wished for a personal miracle of his own, to be loved by Eustace again. As for Arthur, he loved and respected him and would never stop calling him Father. Maybe it was already happening, perhaps, Eustace missed him, who knew.

A few days later, Lucius felt magnanimous, "Arthur, you did a good turn for me. I want to do right by you. Do you still love Narcissa?"

Arthur nearly had a hard attack, what kind of question was that. "Why?"

"Because she is miserable, you have been made a baron, and she still has her dowry. I think she has cried for you ever since."

A week later, Narcissa was free and married Arthur in a small ceremony. They moved into her parents' home. Many said that Narcissa Black had never looked so happy, her cousins were at the wedding, and they all cried happy tears seeing the couple's love,

Lucius was static, only one lady Malfoy, and he was free to raise his grandchildren. Witches for liaisons came and went, grandchildren, didn't.

He was biding his time. Sooner or later one of the Black beauties would be available, and he would be the first waiting in line, he was a pragmatic wizard, plus he heard the chatter.

 **Harry's Luck**

Meanwhile, Harry found Hermione alone. His arms went around her the moment he caught up with her, and he sat on a bench with the witch on his lap. Well, with the witch straddling him, both heedless of the consequences.

"I missed you," his lips brushed against her neck. He inhaled her sweet fragrance, and he pushed her back, making sure she sat right on his hard arousal, and he hissed. "Gods, you feel good."

His eyes closed as he nuzzled her neck and moved his hips ever so slightly. With a little of this, he was sure that he would come.

"You smelled like heaven. You, my darling princess, do you miss me?" He whispered, as his fingers slid under the dress neckline. He clenched when his fingers touched her breast. She leaned unto him; god, she loved her hotheaded prince, her only love.

"Why do we need to wait? We should be married, and besides, you are mine already; the ceremony is for the other people, not for us. You already know that." He was breathing in spurts feeling her warmth right above him.

"Because all the women in my life wanted it, my sweet prince. Has anyone heard or Ron? Did you see him when you rescued me?" She wanted her revenge.

"No, he wasn't there, maybe he ran away, or something happened to him. Nobody seems to know. Did you know that Ginny Weasley married today? Vince improved, and he wanted to marry right away, now that he has his gold he still wanted her." Both broke out into joyful laughter.

"He tried to protect me and nearly died; so, I am glad that he was rewarded. I heard that Ginny was not happy at the prospect, oh well, we all dig our graves," Hermione smiled and slapped Harry's hand. "Behave now, I say."

His hand was inside her bodice; his fingers rolled her hardened nipple. "What if someone should see us, your royal highness?" Her voice was sultry, and she squirmed over his arousal, just to torment him. It was a wasted effort because he expected that and more.

"I am the Prince, and nothing can happen to me." He answered arrogantly, licked her neck, and shuddered. He was desperate, his body was on fire, and he wanted to be alone with her. This bloody waiting, it is sheer torture, Harry thought.

Hermione sat straighter, "Grandfather, " she coughed and tried to jump off Harry's lap.

"You are a court jester, " he chuckled thinking that she was joking, tightening his hold, and, all of a sudden, his hands stung as if he had touched poison ivy. "Ouch," he yelped, but didn't let go.

"No, she is not trying to amuse you, YOUR MAJESTY," Voldemort's voice roared. "And you better take those fingers away from Hermione! Unless… you want to lose them."

Harry nearly swallowed his tongue.

Too bad that Voldemort was no longer the enemy. He was working with his father and all the men, to include Harry, on the plans to fortify the Castle against an expected attack from Viktor Krum.

The Bulgarian prince, who had escaped, was still at large. Just a couple days before, his country had sent an emissary demanding the hand of Lady Hermione Granger or to be ready to go to war.

Fenrir and his renegade wolves represented a great danger, as well. They all believed that the Dark Lord was being held hostage and wanted him back in command.

Yes, Voldemort wasn't the enemy, and Harry knew, but all in all, Voldemort was much more terrifying as her grandfather than as the Dark Lord.

"She is mine," he said defiantly, but moving his fingers away to rest on her shoulders.

"Darling, get down from there," Voldemort said there as if she were sitting on the edge of a precipice. "You are not married, and you cannot sit astride his lap, it is not lady like." He ordered Hermione imperiously while giving Harry a true evil eye.

Ursas was walking with Severus, coming towards them, and she covered her mouth to giggle at the irate Voldemort. Jane was behind walking with Eustace with his arm around her waist.

"Father, let the young lovers be, they are betrothed, " Jane argued. She knew the Royal laws and understood that Harry had rights over her daughter, but, thus far, she had been unable to convey that message to either Eustace or her father, because neither listened nor wanted to do so.

"They are not married, not yet." Hermione's father argued, "Lord Rivolo is right, too much familiarity is just not proper." The witches all rolled their eyes. He also remembered Harry's multiple kisses, a little much.

"My Lord, I think you and my father think Hermione is but a child, she is already betrothed and practically married." Jane's fiery temper was starting to flare. She was usually calm, but she was her father's daughter.

"No, she is not, and he needs to learn respect. She is not a wench, she is my grandchild." Voldemort held his ground, with the witches giggling softly.

Severus snickered looking at Harry all flustered. "Prince you are rather lucky, your lady is well looked after by all her kin." Harry wasn't laughing, and Hermione was looking chagrined.

As far as Severus went, he agreed with Eustace and Voldemort, but wouldn't say it aloud; after all, he knew how Lily felt about her son.

Hermione was fuming and thinking that everyone treated her as if she were a young child, she wasn't.

She had gone from hardly any supervision to having two bloodhounds in her wake. Indeed because that was the way her grandfather and father behaved.

Did they have eyes behind their heads? Better yet, were they spying on her? She suspected the latter; it was rather obvious. She could never be alone with Harry, not more than a couple of minutes before one of them would appear, by magic?

They all heard a warning scream, "Take cover; we are under attack." It was one of the Aurors guarding the grounds.

-o-

a/n. Don't worry Harry's luck will improve. :)


	18. The attack

**DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.**

 **The Attack**

Harry had finally been able to catch Hermione alone. His arms went around her the moment he caught up with her, and he sat on a bench with the witch on his lap.

"I missed you," his lips brushed against her neck. He inhaled her sweet fragrance and pushed her back, making sure she sat right on above his hard arousal, and he hissed. "Gods, you feel good."

His eyes closed as he nuzzled her neck and moved his hips ever so slightly.

His voice sounded thick with lust, "You smell like heaven. You are my darling princess, my love. Do you miss me?" He whispered, as his fingers slid under the dress neckline.

He clenched when his fingers touched her breast. His hips flexed, pressing his cock against her.

She leaned unto him; god, she loved her hotheaded prince, her only love.

"Why do we need to wait? We should be married, and besides, you are mine already; the ceremony is for the other people, not for us. You already know that." He was breathing in spurts feeling her warmth right above him.

"Because all the women in my life wanted it, my sweet prince. Has anyone heard or Ron? Did you see him when you rescued me?"

"No, he wasn't there, maybe he ran away, or something happened to him. Nobody seems to know. Did you know that Ginny Weasley married today?"

"Vince improved, and he wanted to marry right away. So now he has his gold, and he still wanted her." Both broke out into joyful laughter.

She nodded and snickered, for a second Harry could see that she had a dark potential; no matter he did as well.

"He tried to protect me and nearly died; so, I am glad that he was rewarded. I heard that Ginny was not happy at the prospect, oh well, we all dig our own grave."

Hermione smiled and slapped Harry's hand. "Behave now, I say."

His hand was inside her bodice; his fingers rolled her hardened nipple. She shuddered, "What if someone should see us, your royal highness?" Her voice was sultry.

Smiling, she squirmed over his arousal, just to torment him. It was a wasted effort because he expected that and more.

"I am the Prince and nothing can happen to me." He answered arrogantly, licked her neck, and shuddered.

He was desperate, his body was on fire, and he wanted to be alone with her. _Bloody waiting, it is sheer torture,_ Harry thought.

Hermione sat straighter, "Grandfather," she coughed and tried to get down Harry's lap.

"You are a court jester, " he chuckled thinking that she was joking, tightening his hold, and, all of a sudden, his hands stung as if he had touched poison ivy.

"Ouch," he yelped, but didn't let go.

"No, she isn't trying to amuse you, YOUR MAJESTY," Voldemort's voice roared.

"And you better take those fingers away from Hermione! Unless… you want to lose them."

Harry nearly swallowed his tongue.

Too bad that Voldemort was no longer the enemy. He was working with his father and all the men, to include Harry, on the plans to fortify the Castle against an expected attack from Viktor Krum.

The Bulgarian prince, who had escaped, was still at large. Just a couple days before, his country had sent an emissary demanding the hand of Lady Hermione Granger, or to be ready to go to war.

Fenrir and his renegade wolves also represented a great danger. They believed that the Dark Lord was being held hostage and wanted him back in command.

Yes, Voldemort wasn't the enemy, and Harry knew, but all in all, Voldemort was much more terrifying as her grandfather than as the Dark Lord.

"She is mine," he said defiantly but moved his fingers away to rest on her shoulders.

"Darling, get down from there." Voldemort said there as if she were sitting on the edge of a precipice.

"You are not married, and you cannot sit astride on his lap, it isn't ladylike." He ordered Hermione imperiously while giving Harry a true evil eye.

Ursas, who was walking with Severus towards them, covered her mouth to giggle at the irate Voldemort.

Jane who walked right behind, with Eustace's arm around her waist, wasn't smiling.

"Father, let the young lovers be, they are betrothed," Jane argued sounding upset.

She knew of the Royal laws and understood that Harry had rights over her daughter. Unfortunately, thus far, she had been unable to convey that message to either Eustace or her father, because neither listened nor wanted to do so.

"They are not married, not yet." Hermione's father argued, "Lord Rivolo is right, too much familiarity is just not proper." The witches all rolled their eyes. He, also, apparently remembered Harry's effusive kisses.

"My Lord, I think you and my father believe that Hermione is but a child, but you two are wrong. She is, instead, already betrothed and practically married."

Jane's fiery temper was starting to flare. Albeit, she was usually calm, she was her father's daughter. Her curly hair was becoming alive the more annoyed she was.

"No, she isn't, and he needs to learn respect. She is not a wench, she is my grandchild." Voldemort held his ground, pouting. Looking at him, his witches giggled softly.

Severus had to guffaw when he saw Harry looking all flustered. "Prince you are rather lucky, your lady is well looked after by all her kin."

Harry wasn't laughing, and Hermione looked chagrined.

As far as Severus went, he totally agreed with Eustace and Voldemort, but wouldn't say it aloud; after all, he knew how Lily felt about her son.

Hermione grumbled and thought that everyone treated her as if she were a young child; she wasn't. She had gone from hardly any supervision, to two bloodhounds in her wake, because that was the way her grandfather and father behaved.

Did they have eyes behind their heads? Better yet, were they spying on her? She suspected the latter; it was rather apparent since she could never be alone with Harry. No more than a couple of minutes would pass before one of them would appear, by magic?

They all heard a warning scream, "Take cover, we are under attack." It was one of the Aurors guarding the grounds.

No sooner than he warned them that the skies turned black. There were hundreds of brooms, flown by Viktor Krum's strong countrymen, descending upon them.

Viktor wanted the witch after dancing with her; it matter not whether or not she was Voldemort's granddaughter; he was a future king, and what he wanted, he took.

The wizards came down in a swarm, and the sky darkened as dense smoke was released. In confusion, everyone ran which way while the garden filled with knights and Aurors.

It was so dark that it was hard to see whom you were fighting; nevertheless, the attackers were struggling with the most powerful wizards in the land.

"Sfumato, forzo el vento." Voldemort cast a charm, and a high wind blew the smoke away, just in time to see Ursas and Hermione being carried away while they struggled.

Meanwhile, Voldemort conjured a large net and was able to catch the intruders before they could fly away with the witches.

Viktor Krum held Hermione tight to his chest, a hand over her breasts, and pointing the wand at her neck.

"Lady Hermi-ni-ni goes with me, or she is dead. Mine or dead, those are the only choices." While looking straight at them, Viktor squeezed her breasts, and pinched her nipples viciously while grinding his hips against her.

Everyone of the local wizards present growled at the sight.

Harry laughed sinisterly, "You are quite generous, but you should look right behind you, many of your cohorts have been caught. Let her go, or you die, and if you keep up what you are doing, I will be glad to rid you of your manhood."

Rabastan flew by Jane, snatched and kissed her while trying to take off, she looked dazed. Eustace jumped to stop him.

Nearby, Rodolphus Lestrange held Ursas, who was fighting him off.

"Let her go gently, or you are dead. " Voldemort yelled. His robes flew around him; his palpable anger caused high winds.

"She is mine to replace Bellatrix; I liked her before I liked Bella. Better, I've loved her since I was eight, and you, you were already as old as I am today," he leaned and nuzzled her neck. He seemed ready to do whatever came to mind.

He looked up and continued, "Bella came later. So imagine how I felt when I was told that Ursas was alive; I knew I was given a second chance. You are an old man, and she deserves someone much younger and virile. I remember hearing from Bella about your limp prick." At this, he laughed nastily.

Meanwhile, Lucius was walking with his new son, and they were making plans for the future. Bill's name would be Bill Weasley or Lord Malfoy, but his children would all bear the Malfoy name. They were approaching the gardens when the sky turned black. Both took their wands out and approached with stealth.

Bill saw a hex coming towards Eustace and threw himself to get him out the way of the incoming slicing hex; his life for his beloved Eustace's. An exchange for the father that he loved and betrayed.

Remus jumped Rabastan who had already decided to let go off Jane. Eustace lay on the ground, holding Bill to his chest, "Don't die, my son, stay on, my dear boy." Bill heard Eustace calling him son and smiled, he could die now.

Lucius saw Bill giving up, pulled him away from Eustace, and picked him up, "No, you will not die, I just found you." He said and apparated away with his son.

Rodolphus was laughing nastily, "She is mine and will be my wife before sundown," he closed his statement by biting and licking Ursas neck, and taking a page from Viktor; he pinched her nipples.

The place went silent, and Voldemort made an unworldly sound, which sounded as if a beast was being torn apart.

Rodolphus immediately placed Ursas right in front of him, to use her as a human shield.

James and Lily had been walking and were nearly upon them; James looked at Severus and made some kind of body signal to him.

It happened fast, Voldemort muttered a few words which made his body rise. Rodolphus let go of Ursas for a second to point his wand at Voldemort, others took advantage of the distraction, and Harry fired into Viktor's arm.

Remus, led the Aurors on their brooms, once again. He separated and surrounded Viktor and Rodolphus and a few more.

However, Voldemort had been hit below his left shoulder and was plummeting fast, seemingly unconscious. Luckily, an Auror cushioned his fall before he hit the ground.

Rodolphus, Rabastan, and Viktor were apprehended. On their way to confinement, to everyone's surprise, they vanished into thin air. They probably carried a charm unknown to the Aurors.

While James was walking fast to help them, he tripped and screamed after touched his aching hip. He'd cut his finger on a sharp object.

In the meantime, the healers were busy with Voldemort. He had a deep wound and lost a lot of blood. He was apparently dying judging from his shallow breathing.

It was possible that his heart had been damaged, but if he hadn't flown and created a distraction, the rescue wouldn't have been possible. Thus, it was safe to say that his sacrifice had ended the abduction.

Ursas chased the healers crying, "Tom, my love, don't die, not before I tell you how much I love you."

She finally caught up with the healers and caught Voldemort's limp hand onto hers. He opened his eyes briefly, and some witnessed the most fantastic sight that anyone had ever seen; namely, the Dark Lord smiling tenderly, "I love you too. I will live for you," and his eyes closed slowly, glowing with love.

Songs were made about Voldemort's tender love declaration, but many thought that it was romantic dribble; it just couldn't be true.

A healer stood by the king, his family surrounded him. Moaning in pain, he insisted, "I swear that I cut my hand against my hip." Lady Jane who dabbled in the healing arts, asked the healer to let her look.

"Aha, I thought so." She said and pulled out her wand, "Accio stiletto," and a thin, long piercing metal piece, resembling a long needle but with an extremely sharpened tip, fell out.

"While I was out, I overheard Bellatrix talking; this was a favorite weapon of hers, undetectable. She used it to get rid of enemies, it only leaves a pinprick, and it is usually sent, straight to your heart. Maybe he moved during the scrimmage when she sent it into him, or it meant to paralyze him, I am not sure. Clever trick and now I suspect that James' sickness, will soon be over."

The men broke out in lewd laughter, but Severus paled at the implications of a healthy James.

James caught his eye and winked, "Nothing has changed, we will talk later," Lily looked at him proudly.

James stood up, and for the first time in 19 years, he was able to stand without any pain. "Thanks, dear Jane, thanks, I am glad your daughter is already in my family otherwise the debt would be unaffordable." They all laughed.

Everyone but Harry and Hermione, Eustace asked, "Where is Hermione? And how about young Harry?"

Harry and Hermione hadn't gone far, they sat on a bench just inside one of the mazes.

He sat at a courtly distance from her, "My love, I think we need to get married right away. Viktor will give you up if you are my wife. He won't take seconds, or at least I don't think he will. Will you allow me to ask your parents once more. Lord Rivolo should do the same and put a stop to the abductions."

Hermione was still shaken up with the earlier events, " Harry, I have something bad to tell you, Viktor has touched me, you know, when they took me the first time. He also kissed me." Her face was somber and sad.

Hermione hadn't told Harry, or anyone for that matter, that Viktor had kissed, and he'd touched her in an intimate way with his big fingers. It'd been a nasty experience. It happened after the abduction, during their flight to the hiding place, up in the air; the darkness of night had concealed his actions.

Viktor had told her, "You are mine. I cannot wait to make you big with my babies"; she could wait, forever.

"You need to know; he put his fingers inside, you know."

"It wasn't your fault, even if you were with child, I would still want to marry you."

If Hermione didn't love him before, she fell in love with him at his unselfish words, "Yes, your majesty, I love you."

"I do too," he sighed happily while gathering her into his arms. They sat there, and he just held her lovingly.

 **Unexpected Arrivals**

The invitations for the coming nuptials had been sent, following the royal wedding, Lord Rivolo and Lady Ursas Black would be wedded as well, and emotions were running high. The event was programmed five days after the attack.

Eustace and Jane were enjoying marital bliss when a page was sent to their room, he was being followed by a tall figure.

At the door knock, the couple dressed hastily, Remus in charge of the protection of the Black witches, had been alerted about the visitor and ran to check who had come.

"Eustace," a tall auburn-haired beauty ran into Eustace's arms, who just stood there with his arms hanging at his sides.

She backed up and appeared confused. "I just docked and ran when I was told that you were here at the Castle."

"Irina, eh," Eustace could barely speak.

Jane stood by his side, her eyebrows knitted, and her face showing strained with strong emotions.

"Irina, I am Jane, Lady Jane, Eustace's wife. He thought me dead for nearly 19 years." She said kindly. "Please come in."

The moment Remus arrived, his nose was filled with the smell of wildflowers, fragrant herbs, and the sweet aroma of a lovely female. His loins responded, and he looked around, was this Jane? He had already given up on her.

The scent came from a tall witch who stood by the threshold to the Granger's quarters. She appeared in great distress, and the gallant knight came to her rescue.

"Eustace, would you introduce me to the lovely witch?" Irina stared at him, and Remus Lupin fell in love at first sight, the witch in front of him was just beautiful, plump lips, high cheekbones, eyes of the color of grass, skin made out porcelain, and a most charming smile.

He figured her to be around 30 years old, but she was 36. She had married at 110-year-old wizard when she was 15 and had a baby, Lord Gregory Goyle when she was sixteen. She was born in the steeps of a far away country where the winters were long and hard.

"Sir Remus this is the lovely Lady Goyle, I met her during my trip back." Eustace saw Remus' eyes and hope for the best. He had forgotten entirely about Irina, and his promise to marry her, she was a very good witch, and he now felt terrible for forgetting. Sadly, seeing Jane had made him forget about everything.

Irina looked at Remus and felt her heart rejoicing, a strange feeling of completion filled her soul.

"My Lady would you care to join me for a stroll in the flowering gardens." Remus looked hopeful. His hair puffed up, his eyes gleamed; he was a predator enticing his mate.

"But yes, thanks, Sir Remus, " Irina smiled seductively, took his arm and walked away. Not once, she looked back, Eustace was an already forgotten memory.

Her inner wolf howled with delight, she had recognized a kin spirit, her mate. They wouldn't need to hide what Irina had become when Greyback had attacked her years ago.

Jane stood by the door, looking at Eustace who breathed with relief, "Don't breathe at ease, you still have much to explain," her eyes fired angry lights.

a/n New Chapter in a day or so.


	19. Loose Lips

DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

A/N this chapter contains material better suited to mature audiences.

 **Wedding Bells – The Past catches up**.

Jane was simmering in her anger. She knew that she was being unreasonable, but she thought he had believed his dreams, the ones she sent him. It those dreams they made wild love; she kept telling him that she was alive, and she was being kept a prisoner. She just didn't know who held her or where.

She didn't want to see him until her temper cooled down a bit. Eventually she decided to go and see her father and mother to discuss the coming nuptials. At least her father loved her mother with undying loyalty and devotion. Or so she thought.

Meanwhile, Bill had just gone to search the castle's perimeter albeit he was barely coming around. Lucius wanted his son excluded, but Bill had insisted. He was one of many patrolling, since all the able bodies were taken turns to scour the city and nearby countryside for the Death Eaters.

He was happy that Eustace had taking him into his confidence. He had forgiven him, and nothing could make him happier. Eustace was important to him, he had his room back, to come whenever he wanted.

"Pst, pst, " Bill turned around; someone was calling him from behind a tree.

"Ron, what are you doing here? Everyone is looking for you. And why are you wearing that uniform?" Bill couldn't believe his eyes.

Ron stared at his feet. Bill was furious with him, " I think you were a coward, and while you were saving your hide, we were all worried for you. You don' t look worse for wear, and why didn't you try to escape and warn us. Were you here with the ones who invaded us a couple days ago? By the way, our father is back, Arthur Weasley."

Ron paled, "He is back, and he is alive?"

Bill hit Ron's head, "Of course alive, and you might have seen him, Count Granger is also back, and he knows everything, I mean everything. He knows you and some of us, tried to bed Hermione, and you were the worst of all of us. He also knows how much you humiliated her. He is most unhappy, and if I were you, I would take my leave, maybe go to the continent, and make a new life. I have a purse of gold I can give you."

Ron answered, "It is not fair, I don't want to hide, you don't have to." He didn't say whether or not he had been part of the raid, or why he had waited until now.

"Only because I no longer claim Count Granger as my father, none of us can with Arthur alive. I guess you must not know, I am not Arthur's son, I am William Malfoy." Bill said a bit unhappily, lowering his cloak and to let Ron see his new look.

Ron was more than surprised, and his answer was insensitive, no surprise there, "You are rich, very lucky for you. But I know where the Death Eaters are hiding, and they are planning to attack again, before the nuptials. Viktor is madly in love with the nasty cinder witch."

Bill whacked him. "Never, ever call her any names, ever," Bill's voice was menacing.

"Stop it, I won't say it again, but yes, he wants to make her his wife at all costs. He will take her married or not. He says that he doesn't care, even if she were with child, is all the same to him. I even know at what time and how they are planning to enter the castle."

At this Bill smiled, "Come with me, maybe there is hope for you."

Bill took Ron straight into Regulus who was meeting with Remus at that moment, "Ah, Weasley, not surprisingly you are wearing the colors of the foreign attackers." Regulus remarked and looked at him with a nasty smirk.

"It is not what you think…" And he told them how he had been left behind. He also elaborated on using glamour to hide amongst the Bulgarians and local Death Eaters.

"Ronald, several weeks have passed and you just find the chance to return?" Remus asked a bit suspicious.

"It was harder than you think, but I am here now, and I know where they are hiding and their plans." Ron stated proudly.

Severus entered the room accompanied by Harry. "You filthy dog. I am going to kill you." Harry pulled his wand ready to hex Ron.

After much intervention Harry settled, "I might restrain myself, but don't expect the same from Count Granger, he wants to dismember you." Severus remarked with a wicked smirk.

Snape disliked the Weasleys in general, however, Ronald was his less favorite one. The reason wasn't complex; it came naturally after learning the story of Hermione and how she had invited the little weasel to her birthday party and what followed. He saw Ron as the one at fault. Thus he wanted to inflict him bodily harm, but Lily had told Severus to be quiet and to stick to the decisions already made.

"So where are they?" Sirius asked, "We have looked everywhere for them, and there are no traces left. We have checked in the Lestrange residences here and in the continent, and in the other Lodges, my mother suggested. They are nowhere to be found."

"They are aboard a ship at the dock; it is a merchant ship from the Northern lands. They plan to be back tomorrow at dawn."

"Mr. Weasley, you must stay here, not in the dungeons, but still under lock and key." Sirius ordered. "We will advise Count Granger since King James has deferred your fate to him. Be glad that it is not Lord Riddle, or whatever he calls himself these days," he noticed Ron's questioning face, pale and apprehensive.

"He means the former Dark Lord. Apparently, you missed some of the excitement," Harry told him with a wicked grin. Rob disliked the snickers that follow all around the room; they gave him goosebumps.

"What happened? "

"So you know, Lady Jane is alive, perhaps you heard about it; but, admittedly, you didn't realize that Lady Hermione's grandmother, Lady Ursula, is also alive. She will be marrying Lady Hermione's grandfather, the Dark Lord."

Harry looked at his nails, and Ronald felt sick listening to the non-stop low chuckles around the room. They sounded like the werewolves' pet jackals. He had seen and heard the dog like beasts that the werewolves brought from Africa; he shivered with apprehension.

The prospect of Count Granger's justice was a preferable choice, any day. Ron closed his eyes, and wished that he had not gone along with his mother's schemes. In the beginning, he'd liked Hermione, but soon enough his mind was poisoned. It was easy because he'd wanted all she had. He had been a fool, because she was both beautiful and smart.

But he still hadn't learned his lesson, "Harry, err, my Prince, why you are marrying into that family? I would stay away from her and her kin; she is undoubtedly poison. If I were you, I would run…"

Ron felt several icy pairs of eyes fixed on him and wondered what was going on; had he missed something? Why all the anger over Hermione? He noticed that Bill had turned around to put distance between them.

"In case you haven't figured it out, or you didn't hear rumors, Lady Hermione is the great niece of Severus, Regulus and Sirius. Do I need to say more?" Harry looked at his former friend with contempt.

Remus stepped up, "Bill, let's take your brother to the room where he will be staying; we will come later to fetch him. I want to post a couple guards by the door, for his own safety. We will need the exact location of the ship and his information. "

Remus had plans to end the end the danger threatening the three Black witches.

"And Ronald, you better hope that the Dark Lord never finds out what you put his grandchild thru." Remus smiled a wolfish smile, and Ron nearly wet his leggings thinking about it.

 **An Evil Genius Not A Smart Lover Makes**

Voldemort had been out for days, and every time he opened his eyes he saw his beautiful Ursas sitting by his bed. At night, she would sleep in a chair that she transfigured into a narrow bed. Her fragrance filled the room, and all he wanted was to love her on this bed.

He had not been a holy man and had bedded more than one witch; occasionally, he had glamoured the witches to look like Ursas, but it wasn't the same. His worse mistake was Bella, a sensual creature that was obsessed with him. Thus, he soon became wary of her.

After he found out that Jane was his child, and that Bella had known for a while, he was crazy with anger, and after that day, he could never look at her without wanting to kill her.

To know that Ursas loved him and wanted to marry him, filled him with expectation and with fear. He couldn't wait to be able to be inside of her, to hold her beautiful body in his arms to and to show her incredible pleasures.

But what if she would think him too old or not good enough for her. After all, he had seen it on every wizard's eyes; his witches were beautiful and coveted by many. Several of the hopeful ones were younger and better looking than he.

The Dark Arts had kept him young, but now he would age as the others did, actually faster, so would be old before her because Ursas had told him in clear terms—no more wars, not more darkness, and she wanted to live peacefully and be happy. As for the aging, he had no idea that he was truly young, a gift from the fey princess.

He was afraid that he wouldn't be able to keep his promises, or that she would realize how evil he was. And he worried that she would not like to bed him after she was able to see his twisted soul.

He was nervous and stressed, and he had never been afraid or stressed, or not until the day he realized how important Ursas was. Now he was always afraid for Ursas, more for Jane, and even worse for Hermione. He had nearly lost Hermione twice, and it made him ill. He wished that could hide them away from everyone.

In the forefront of his mind were all the tragic scenes involving his witches. The worse was seeing Jane turn into dust along with his grandchild. That day he felt his heart bleed. He had lost any chances of waking up Ursa, and had to face the loss of his only blood family. Now, knowing that his witches were alive, they his life and his hope, he wanted to keep them safe.

Indeed, he didn't want Wizards around them, and if they hurt them, it would be hard not to kill the Wizards. As it was, he wanted to kill the arrogant prince. The idea that he had touched his grandchild without being married to her made him dangerously mad.

As for the Bulgarian, he would need to kill him sooner or later. It was a given because of the certainty that Krum had done something terrible to Hermione. He could feel and see her fear around the brute. Maybe he'd violated her, and such action would be unforgivable. He also suspected that her life with the blood traitor's family had been irregular, but nobody wanted to talk about it.

Indeed, he had a long list of those who needed his swift hand of justice, and he suspected he had a few allies to assist him.

"My Lord may I come in?" It was Ursas, and he stopped his ruminations.

"Of course my Lady, come in please." She is the most beautiful witch alive, he thought. His hunger set him on fire whenever she was around, hence, he was immediately aroused.

"Your robes are ready, Sir Pettigrew waits for you to try them. And I wanted to thank you for the jewelry you sent me for the wedding. You spoil me Sire." Her smile made his cock twitch.

She had a plan to seduce him, so she sat close to him, very close, she wanted to be kissed passionately as the other wizards kissed their witches, as the prince kissed Hermione.

As usual, he was reticent, but she was prepared. "My Lord since you are feeling better, I brought my hair brush, I can use a good brushing."

He sat straighter, his heart was very loud, and he could hear it inside his ears. In a low voice he called her, "Come and sit here, as you know I am a little light headed, but should be a right as rain by morrow."

He leaned on the headboard, bent his legs at the knees and opened them. He pointed at the space between them. His smile was sensual and playful at the same time. If she would dare to look, he hoped, she'd be able to see his arousal, already spilling his seed.

She smiled and moved to where he wanted her to sit, most improper and full of possibilities. She had seen her daughter and her husband around each other, and sat right against his groin, giving him her back.

As she moved closer, she felt that he desired her, and moved even closer to his hard sex. She heard his hitched breath, and her mouth curved. He pressed his hips shamelessly following her lead.

He chuckled huskily, "You are too close for me to brush your hair," his hands caressed her back and shoulders and moved closer to her breasts; and she turned around to look at him. His fingers lingered on top of her. His lips nuzzled her neck.

She turned her head to look at him, "This is also good—"she started when his lips cut her words. He felt on fire.

His cock had never been readier, he wanted her to touch it, and the idea made him groan, quite loud. She looked at him curiously, he'd forgotten that she was practically an innocent.

He turned her around and lifted her to straddle him, right over his arousal. He raised his hips and pressed on, moving against her with full intent, he couldn't help it.

"Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you. I know we should wait, but I am dying for you. I want your warm sheath covering me. To be one with you. You are all I ever wanted." his voice husky, laden with desire. "What you feel is my body calling yours. It wants inside you."

"I know," she whispered.

"I worry that something will happen, and I will die without knowing the heaven that I crave." His hand went up her thigh, searched slowly, her moans music to his ears, and found her heat. He groaned when he touched her slick sex.

"My Ursas, my love." His fingers expertly touched her and made her shudder with need.

She kissed his neck and caressed his face and chest; since the room had warming charms, he only wore a cotton shirt. "Lower, my love touch me lower." He moved her back and took her hand inside his linen trousers.

She was eager to learn, "It is very hard, big and not sure, ahem, sticky wet ," she whispered, and he smiled.

"It is hard for you, what you feel is my seed, let me show you," his eyes closed in ecstasy as she moved her hand. His love for her cleansed his soul. He opened his eyes marveling on her beauty, her aroused face made him keen.

His finger moved around her sex, until he slid it in, "My love, I will die unless you let me inside here," he ran his finger and felt the fluttering. His body clenched. His mouth closed around her nipple over her dress, he bit it lightly making her cry, then moved to her mouth.

His kisses were hungry, he was no longer gentle, he bit her a couple of times, his powerful magic creating currents around the room. His hands moved over body her maybe too roughly. His fast, urgent caresses, meant to set her on fire.

"Don't be gentle, I want to be loved properly ," she slid her warm hand on his chest. With a wandless twist of his hand, he locked the door, urged to comply.

With a wave he removed their clothes. Looking at her naked body made him forget the world around them. But it was the sight of her hand around his cock, a a dream of his for so long that the sight made him mad with lust.

He was inside without before he was even aware. He cried quite loud and remembered he had forgotten a silencing charm; he hoped nobody heard.

Heedless of this being her second time ever, he pushed relentlessly against her tightness. She didn't complain; she was burning as well, thus disregarded the pain.

He thrust hard, "Sorry love, so hungry," and bit her nipple before latching on to it. His fingers still moving making her climax around him.

He cried, "That's it my love, like that, more."

Sometime later they were lying in each other's arms, "Now, I am not going to want to be out your chamber, when can we do it again?" She asked him, and he laughed darkly. Streams of magic floated around the room creating warm breezes around them.

He was still inside her, his body shuddering from the intense pleasure, "Why did I ever lay with other witches, nobody can compare to you." And he tried to kiss her when he noticed that she was stiff.

"Which other witches, was Rodolphus right?" Her eyes were molten fire.

Voldermort, the evil genius might have been a master in manipulation and in getting what he wanted, but he didn't know much about witches. No wizard in his right mind would have mentioned past conquests, or allude to other encounters, while still submerged in his lover's body.

She was no longer holding him, and her body had turned icy cold. _How unusual,_ he thought.

"What is wrong my sweet witch?" Voldemort asked becoming aware that she might be upset.

"Did you bed Bellatrix, the witch who tried to kill me, while I lay there struck by her curse?"

"I didn't know that she was the one who had hurt you, how was I to know? I am a wizard with needs, and there weren't those many times, it happened when I drunk too much, forgive me."

"I don't think we should get married," She pushed him off, stood up, and reached for her clothes. She didn't clean up and just wanted to leave. She moved at a great speed, he thought.

"That happened ages ago; I didn't even enjoy it." He tried to reason with her.

Not listening, she left the room before he could stop her. He stood up; he was a bit stronger now. He dressed by performing a wandless gesture and went after her. He had nearly reached her when she went inside her daughter's chambers.

"Darling stop, please listen," but she closed the door right on his face.

"Go away!" Were her last words.

A large group of knights and Aurors caught the tail end of the drama, and each one of them wanted to laugh at his confused face, followed by sad look about him.

One of them had the guts to say, "Witches, who can understand them? Don't feel alone, it happens to the best of us."

Voldemort glared at him, and the Auror felt sick with apprehension, he was sure the Dark Lord was going to kill him, the ones walking with him moved away from him.

"It only happens to those who cannot keep their mouths shut." The Dark Lord answered and turned away. Nobody was sure if he was referring to himself, or if it were a threat.

He went to the gardens to get some fresh air; after several days locked up in his chambers he needed it. He hated himself, he needed to learn bed manners, but from whom. Someone knowledgeable, someone who knew gentle ladies, or his future with Ursas was gone.

He saw his son-in-law, Eustace Granger sitting on a stone bench. Although not his favorite person because of his being a Muggle, he considered him a decent enough man.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

Eustace shrugged, he was in a foul mood, and Jane wouldn't even talk to him. He glanced at his fearsome father-in-law, and Eustace noticed that Lord Rivolo seemed particularly miserable.

Eustace asked, "Did you upset her?" knowing the answer.

"Yes, I have a big mouth, and now she hates me."

"Don't feel alone my wife hates me as well."

Instead of wanting to hurt him, he wanted to commiserate and maybe get some advice, but he wanted to hear Eustace first, just to be safe.

"I must confess that I don't understand ladies," Eustace sighed and told him about Irina. "What happened to you?"

Voldemort laughed one of his macabre laughs, "You are truly an idiot, you should have remembered. But I am worse," he lowered his voice and told him, not hiding much.

Eustace guffawed, and both laughed for several minutes, couldn't stop, they both knew they were birds of a feather, fools. Several passerby thought that they were hallucinating. The Dark Lord was bending at the waist from laughing so hard…with a Muggle nonetheless.

 **Harry and Hermione**.

"Ron is here," Harry told her and noticed her worried face.

"Has he said anything,? And have either my father or my grandfather seen him? I am afraid that when my grandfather finds out, he is going to kill most of the Weasley, particularly Ron."

Harry smiled, "I felt the same, the part of wanting to kill him. He is despicable." I came to ask you if you feel like walking with me."

He wanted to take her in a dark corner in the garden and kiss her properly and maybe a bit more. He knew of a place where they could hide from prying eyes, specifically from her father's and grandfather's.

"Yes, but I cannot come. My mother and grandmother want to go for a walk, they are both upset and want my advice."

"What are they upset about? Ah, I forgot to mention that Ron knows where Viktor and the Death Eaters are hiding." At the mention of Viktor, Hermione shivered.

"You can walk me to my meeting."

He held her hand while they walked, "I cannot wait to marry you, just two more days, but it feels like two years." He kissed her hand; she also lifted his hand to her lips and kissed his as well.

His eyes closed, "I am trying to be good, but the feel of your lips makes me wish for so much more." And he squeezed her hand, trying to transmit his desire for her.

Hermione nodded her head, she missed his kisses, and she was ready for him.

"I wish that we were marrying today, I worry that Viktor and his people will try again." She told him.

He wanted to marry her today because he couldn't wait to have her in his arms. Harry loved her and knew it; and every day, he loved her a little more. But didn't want to tell her what Ron had said, that Viktor didn't care if Hermione were married or with child.

Jane came out to meet them, and it looked as if both she and her mother had been crying. Harry excused himself and as he was leaving, he heard them make plans to swim in the heated pond; but tried to forget about it. He knew the witches bathed with thin chemises, and the temptation was great.

Maybe he would go for the walk after all. He stepped into the garden when he heard a voice calling him.

The dreaded in laws saw him; he flinched upon realizing that it was them calling him.

A/N Voldemort wasn't too tactful; it wasn't a good love declaration. I laughed imagining his confusion. Maybe Harry will have the chance to advance with his in laws, or maybe not.


	20. The Dreaded Allegiance

**DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline and all new characters, new character development, and new developments are my intellectual property.**

 **A/n this is near the end.**

 **The Dreaded**

Harry cringed, the dreaded in-laws, both of them, were calling him. He wished there was a escape route, there was none. Thus, he sighed and went to them.

"Young Harry, you might shed some light on our lack of understanding gentle ladies. You know more about young witches. You must, because we certainly don't," the former Dark Lord asked, and both 'dreaded' broke out in loud guffaws.

His dreaded in-laws were laughing, no way. He must have fallen sleep in a patch of poppies.

No, he wasn't. They told him abbreviated versions, and he was shocked when he heard their tales. He looked at Riddle with disbelief. He had great respect for the wizard's intelligence and cunning, but he was lost as far as witches were concerned, same with the Pirate Lord.

"Well, you did it all wrong. First, you need to romance them, to make them feel special, letting them know they are the only one; be attentive and do unexpected crazy things to make them laugh. Never, ever, ever, under no circumstances, look or talk to other witches or about them whenever you are around your witch."

Harry shook his head at every other word, and the pair look chagrined, but both kept nodding, eating every morsel of knowledge.

Suddenly, he had a couple of ideas, and he mulled over them. They needed expert advice from Sirius, that wasn't a problem. The other was a very risky proposal, maybe he could fraternize with them.

Once he presented his idea, he would either die on the spot, or it would be accepted. It wasn't that bad, and, he reasoned, he would have done it with his friends. So he started.

"I will take you to the expert. He is the master of dealing with the ladies, he has helped everyone, but himself. Hmm, maybe Lord R..."

Tom stopped him, "Please call me Tom, or grandfather, no need to be formal, we are here between friends."

Now, Harry was sure that it was a dream. He really must have fallen asleep. He couldn't be in first name basis with Voldemort, but perhaps he was awake, and the 'dreaded' were genuinely eager to hear him.

"Yes, sir, I have an idea, ahem, I overheard our three witches," he lowered his voice, "they are going to the heated pond."

He waited for a hex to end his life and closed his eyes. He heard their naughty snickers and dared to look at them. They sounded like young lads contemplating an escapade. Now, this was unexpected.

Voldemort looked deep in thought while he laughed in his eerie way. He wanted to see the witch. The idea of spying on her thrilled him. Well, maybe he could learn from the lad, and he needed help badly.

"Yes, but we shouldn't linger, only a peek. Just a peek, hmm, or two. It won't hurt. Are we clear, okay, perhaps we could be very quiet. Is it a go?" Voldemort looked eager to get going.

Eustace was nodding emphatically; he loved the idea. It was exciting to spy on your wife. His future son-in-law was indeed a good lad and a future ally.

Harry couldn't believe his ears. Desperation made for strange fellowships.

They snuck around like Hogwarts' teens. Voldemort, who had never snuck up on witches, he liked being one of the wizards. Of course, he was planning to obscure Ursas; she was for his eyes only. Though, he would let the lad have his fun, after all, he had his already, a little fun, not all of it.

In no time they were near the pond and hid near the witches.

They heard Ursas and Jane talking to Hermione, and both older wizards blushed hearing their tales. It sounded worse than they thought. How could they had both failed so poorly? Harry was controlling his laughter.

Both 'dreaded' looked chagrined, particularly when they saw how mad Hermione got. Harry was grateful when Hermione praised the dreaded and soothed the older witches.

Hermione started to share her experience with Krum and sounded very upset. Harry started sweating looking at Voldemort's mien, her father was equally angry. They were with Luna and also horsing around, which distracted them a little.

Harry and the dreaded heard a rustling. They were quiet and heard many bodies moving around.

They also heard Percival and Bill coming down the path; they pulled their wands, something was wrong.

A band of werewolves had been sent to look for the Dark Lord. Fenrir thought that the King had trapped Voldemort and wanted to rescue him. The werewolves lucked out and found the witches unguarded because they were bathing.

Voldemort raised his hand to the Weasley, who heeded the warning.

There were at least twenty wolves; the fight looked uneven, and worse since Bill and Voldemort were not at his best. Percy, Harry, and Eustace prepared to fight when one of the werewolves grabbed Luna, the closest to them.

Percival had noticed the young witch a few days back when she was openly flirting with him. "No, let her go," he yelled and fired his wand. The werewolves turned towards them,w]}

The werewolves were nearly upon them when a large net fell from the sky, trapping them under it.

Three Fey princes often came to catch a glimpse of their chosen witches, and this day wasn't different. They were enjoying the chemise display while sipping a red liquid from crystal flasks.

Indeed, they were drunk, and princess M'ling was on their tail.

She reprimanded them and took them away by force. The princes could be punished, but they never listened.

Her promised was making up for all the years in captivity, she reasoned. Even though, it was going to be a long wait. They couldn't be intervening. Hence, she was taking them away for a while, starting right that minute while they were drunk.

She smelled their breaths. She was correct; they were drinking expensive magic blood, which now sold for mountains of gold. The source was Bellatrix.

They kept it fresh by maintaining Bellatrix's body magically alive, that way they could pump the blood through the newly reattached heart. It wouldn't last long, but for now, it was a problem. She would need to watch them closely. Maybe take them to a realm into the future and cut the wait.

The witches had their wands out, but the danger had passed.

Luna who had been nearly bitten, was shaking. Percy wrapped her in his cloak and held her close to his body. The other wizards had their respective witches, and Bill coordinated with the Aurors.

The timely rescue and the fear, healed a lot of rifts. Eustace forgot Percival's due out, "I'll be proud if you two call me father again. I miss my sons." With these words he hugged them.

Bill dried tears of gratitude. Percy looked at the witch he held, and he knew that in his heart he would always love Hermione, but he needed to move forward. He was lucky that once again he was Eustace's son and would have a home with him.

"Who cast the net? Voldemort asked.

It remained a mystery. Many of those would happen during their lifetimes.

"Maybe our fairy godmother?" Voldie joked.

"Maybe." The others answered, holding on to their precious witches

"Darling." Voldemort asked Hermione, "what were you saying that Krum did?" He tried to sound casual. But he was starting to boil inside. He had missed much of what she had said, besides, Hermione had been interrupted.

Harry and Hermione were horrified, Voldemort would start a war if he ever found out.

Ursas, sharp as a knife, whispered, "Let's go to your room, say goodbye, I am cold." She caressed Voldie's neck and held on to his waist.

He didn't need to be told twice. "Ah, I remember, I need to try my new robes," Krum all forgotten, and apparated them away.

They, Hermione, Jane, and Harry breathed better, but, "Yes, what did he do? Eustace asked, "and Jane, we will go later, I am waiting. We will go once Hermione tells me what Krum did. By the way, your mother was sharp. Tell me, and I will tell Tom, he has the right to know."

"Father, err, he kissed me, it was nasty. He also told me that he couldn't wait to err, ah, hmm, our marriage."

He looked at her with downturned eyes.

"You aren't telling the truth, but Tom and I will find out. I know lies when I see them." He would tell Thomas, he needed to know.

They all had learned a lesson, be watchful. What to say?

"You either tell me or Tom."

"What is this? Are you siding with my father to start a bloody conflict?" Jane couldn't believe him.

"Yes," he answered curtly.

Hermione started crying, "All has gone wrong. Now Grandfather will start a war."

"So?" Eustace was unmoved. They all saw the ruthless pirate lord in action, not so pleasant.

He was smart and saw his daughter's distress, as well as Jane putting distance between them, so he reconsidered, "A war would be bad, I'll let it go."

They all breathed, secrets needed to stay secret. It had been a close call. Now they knew Eustace and Voldemort were a dangerous mix, and they all needed to remember it. For now all was well.

A/n all is left is one long chapter, after the new year. Happy New Year.


	21. Weddings

DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline, all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. Glorioux

a/n This is the end in two parts. The other coming this weekend.j

 **Wedding Time**

 _All_ the efforts to catch Viktor and the Death Eaters were wasted. Wedding invitations had been sent far and wide. Many who traveled great distance started to arrive two days earlier. If the engagement ball had been a sight to see, this one would be an unforgettable event.

The news that the new noble, Count Rivolo, who was non other than Voldemort, would also be marrying in a ceremony preceeding Prince Harry's wedding, had everyone talking. The fields around the castle were full to the brim. The smell of roasted meats, baking, and other delights filled the air. Music could be heard everywhere, performers and musicians had come hoping to make a coin.

The streets were filled with the common folk enjoying the celebrations. Tents had been set outside the walls. In an act of goodwill Count Rivolo had donated a small fortune, for the celebrations that started the night before the wedding. All the magical kingdom had come to see the wedding procession, and there were tents setup for those coming from other places to see the event.

Magic portraits of the two couples were in display around the town, and copies were being sold by the hundreds.

The foreigners were arriving in magical ships, some by Port Key, many in magical carriages driven by Testrals. Carriages made of fine woods, guild edged with gold and driven by elegantly attired wizards, were a common occurrence. Half giants, Goblins, Centaurs and other magical creatures were a common sight; their royal houses were all represented; it was truly awesome.

Those coming from the Far East flew on their magic carpets, loaded with presents for the couples. Miniature elephants were enlarged to their full size to the delight of children and adults alike. The spectacle was never ending. Unfortunately, the unplotted lands were a beehive of activity which provided cover for those with nefarious purposes. Fortunately, others had come to assist with the protection of the royals and the feared Dark Lord's kin.

Mysterious guests also arrived but nobody saw them. There were at least one hundred of them. They were from three Fey royal houses coming to pay their respects. But M'ling, the good fairy, knew the truth, they came to protect their witches without anyone being the wiser. The fairy princess wished she had never introduced Ursas to her prince, not for a long time, sooner or later they were going to be punished.

Rooms were offered, but they declined. They set up their tents in several hollow trees. They found human housing oppressing, most of the ones that came were warriors, both male and female. They were a reinforcement unknown to many. They took posts around the wall, but nobody could see them, better this way.

The fact that the bride and groom were Half-bloods made them more real to many. Moreover, the Princess-to-be, raised as a house slave, was a romantic figure for witches of all ages. Every single witch hoped they would, one day, find their Prince Charming just like she had.

Not everyone was happy, particularly the new pigsty mistress, Molly Weasley, the evil stepmother. She had changed her appearance; it was a wise decision after repeated attacks by many citizens. She was the epitome of the evil stepmother with no redeeming qualities. She had the opportunities so many wished and had wasted them.

Children begged their parents to spend their hard earned coins to buy the Weasley twins' popular charm, one that would let children under ten become tiny replicas of their prince and his bride for a few minutes.

Sweet magic treats, and many other magic wares being sold all over the place. During the wedding's vesper, fireworks lighted the skies; they were gifts from the Far East. Some would spell the couple's names inside a circle.

Long tables were set on one of the gardens for all the soldiers and their families. Outside of the walls food and drink tables were readied as well. There would be free food and drink for all those who came to pay their respects. The wedded couple would come out to be seen, behind a protective wall but because of the threat they would not parade for everyone to see them, unless the threat was eliminated.

Because of the security, there was no flying, landing, or Apparating within the castle walls. A reception area had been set trying to prevent an attack, rumors that Voldemort's witches were under threat had made many of the subjects angry. Thus many were watching out, but with crowds, perfect security was impossible.

Fresh moss brought from the mountains and the forest was laid by the big altar where the bride and groom would walk on their bare feet. Torches prepared by experts that would release florals scents were set all around the area's perimeter.

Carts carrying flowers, food, and wine were delivering goods all day and night long. Merchants and farmers, all over the country, were lining their pockets with Galleons. The weddings were bringing prosperity after a long war; the one against the one paying for much of the celebrations, the Dark Lord, making people like him a little.

Inside the castle hundreds of house elves and servants worked day and night to make the event an unforgettable one.

 **Preparations- The Enemies within**.

The visiting Fey princes all carried flasks of their favorite poison, Bellatrix's blood. The body had given out, but they had caskets full of it. Each bottle cost its weight on precious gems. The Princes went to spy on their respective future brides.

While their parents and M'ling went to introduce theirselves to the King and Queen, not in their pint size but in their full heights. An invisible Prince L'koij went to moon over Ursas. The prince who had killed Bellatrix Lestrange, sat on the pillow next to her and kissed her forehead. He wouldn't steal mouth kisses, M'ling would have his hide. She loved Ursas, and she wouldn't allow this without Ursa's consent. His friends, the two Fey princes, were also checking on their witches. The three princes made plans for later that day, which turned out to be a good thing.

At the new Royal Tailor's small shop, Peter was busy finishing the last touches of the wedding dress. It was already evening but he wanted perfection. This was his goddaughter's wedding gown . Prince Harry's robes were finished along with the gowns for the queen, and Lady Jane; and of course Lady Ursa's wedding gown.

The Dark Lord had brought him a booty of precious jewels to sew on the gowns of his three witches. No expense would be spared for them. Peter embroidered the fabrics with silks and the gems and he was done. He went to change his clothes, all was well.

He was busy wrapping the gowns; he was so absorbed in his task, that he didn't see the shadows behind, nor he felt the needle stab on his neck. Minutes later, he was chained and taken to a cell. The needle had been dipped in a potent sleeping potion and was charmed to control him.

Thirty minutes later Peter and two assistants left for the palace where they were going to spend the night. Tonight they would make the final touches. At the entrance the guards checked the assistants and let them pass.

The Fey princely trio was getting drunk in, You guess, Bella's blood, "Let's go and see our beauties."

"Did you feed M'ling the sleeping apple?"

'"Uhu, If she finds out I'll say that I had no idea."

They arrived at Ursas on time to see her being packed in a gown box; the gown was impregnated with a sleeping potion.

The princes pointed their wrists and downed the tug in charge. They looked around the room, everyone was out. They panicked for a few seconds, Ursas had suddenly disappeared. They laughed when they saw what happened; the potion had also shrunk her. The Fey Prince fell in love with Ursas, again, because the small edition was even prettier.

They found the same situation in the other two rooms. The other princes fell in love with Jane and Hermione's pint sizes. They all stole kisses, the temptation was too great, but they had a code of honor so a kiss was nearly enough. The two princes decided that didn't want two wives, and after the stolen kisses they agreed to wait for the witches when their spouses died. Time went fast in other realms, the real time could be as short as a couple of years.

"Maybe we should take them right now," one proposed, waiting was difficult, regardless.

"We cannot, it would bring war." Prince L'koij advised wisely.

"But without the powers we can give them, they can be easily injured."

"Imagine them with wings like M'ling."

They all sighed. In their drunkenness, they acted recklessly. Afterwards, they sat to admire the witch fairies, they cowered after they heard M'ling. "Where are you dirty rodents?" She had only eaten a bite of the Sleeping-Apple.

When she saw their deed, she neither screamed, nor she got mad. She grinned. "Great idea, they will be safer, but nobody can know. What you did is naughty but not illegal, unless you didn't plan to marry them. What happened?"

She told them what to do after she read the minds of the three Death Eaters. Then they tied them and left to get Peter. By the time others had reached the chambers the sleeping occupants were waking up, and the witches were back to normal.

An alarm sounded, on the maim hall, hanging from a hook in the ceiling, the guards found the Death Eaters; they were hogtied. A mysterious note, pinned to one of them, explained what happened.

After a short meeting, Remus and Regulus had a plan; they talked to Peter. Sadly, they still didn't know where the others were hiding; it didn't matter, they readied the best they could.

 **Wedding Day**

The palace was a beehive of activity. Harry hadn't slept a wink. He had erotic dreams every time he closed his eyes. Hermione and he, had been watched by the dreaded 24/7, or so it seemed. They had managed a few heated kisses and illicit touches, but not many.

Her uncles, his former allies, were his worst nightmare. "Don't take it bad, we are protecting your life, the 'Dreaded' would cut your bollocks if you anticipated the formal vows." Indeed, one seems to be on sight nearly every second. The only one that gave him some slack was Remus; maybe because he was very involved with Greg Goyle's mother. She was a beauty, just what the tormented werewolf needed.

Before he dressed, his clothes were scanned for hexes. Hermione was getting ready with her ladies and with Lily's help. Jane and Wallburga were helping Ursas. They were all in the same room.

Peter came in an old armory room, nobody had noticed that he was hexed. The charmed needle still imbedded in his neck was used to control him. The other Poly-juiced Peter had carried a satchel the night before and was left hidden, just in case. Out of it, he pulled out a handful of toy wizards. Once he touched them with his wand, the old armory filled up with Death Eaters. They had succeed, all was going according to plan. They had come inside the castle brought in by a trusted wizards with a free pass.

Rodolphus touched Peter's head with his wand and sent him away. Just minutes later, Peter found himself walking to the dressing room. He didn't remember how he got there. He shrugged his shoulders, "No need to worry; It is probably a leftover over from the hex hours before, " he told himself.

Last minutes touches were being made, Peter was fussing, making sure the gowns were perfect. Hermione turned to Peter and gave him a great hug. "I am here today because of you, thank you, thank you. My grandmother Ursas might have a fairy godmother watching over her, but I am the luckiest of all, I had the best, my godfather."

When Jane kissed his cheek, he blushed bright red. "We bought you a big house more suitable for your tailor shop, it is just outside the castle. Tomorrow we'll go to see it. Thanks again."

More servants came in with drinks, guards accompanied them. Once done, they left locking the door behind them. At same time, the wall opened and several masked Death Eaters poured into the room. It happened so fast that nobody was able to act, all the room occupants were stunned with powerful hex. Moving fast, three of them lifted their intended witches and disappeared into the walls.

They laughed, Viktor declared, "Already dressed like brides, we will marry them as soon as we get to our ship."

They walked quickly to an underground well. Only a few minutes had passed before the doors to the dressing room exploded. "What happened?" Regulus asked.

Nobody remembered, they forgot, they were hexed.

Peter came to the rescue, "Last night I sewed finding charms inside their dresses, just like you told me."

Remus came and sniffed Peter, "Damn, something is off. " Wallburga an expert hex finder pointed the wand, and the pin popped out Peter's neck, removing the control and memory blocks.

"They used Peter some how."

"Yes, I remember, luckily I heard part of their plans." He told them.

Regulus pointed his wand around the room, the secret doors not known before were located. They were magically shut. It didn't matter, soon they were opened.

Meanwhile, the Fey princes had overslept, so when they came to check on their witches they were unhappy to find them gone. They cursed when they found out the tugs had taken them. They had no problems locating the witches, they left fairy dust wherever they were, only visible to the Fey.

The princes were on time to see how the abductors were readying to pull the witches into a well. Seeing the Dark Wizards' hands on their beauties made them beyond mad. They remembered M'ling's imprisonment and all that transpired. Viktor and his gang had met their nemesis.

Viktor guffawed triumphantly, a few more minutes and they would be gone. Their plan was a success. They had used old dark spells from the Lestrange and Krum Libraries. Thru sheer luck they found out about this well in a very old scroll. It was the entrance to an underground lake. A large boat waited for them, no magic here, they didn't want to be detected. Soon they would be gone.

They heard an unearthly growl, "What was that?" Viktor asked.

"Probably noises of the wind moving thru the caves," Rabastan offered, but he wasn't so sure.

"Just get in, let's go down quickly, it's nothing."

They could hear voices coming closer. Viktor climbed the ledge, he carried Hermione with one arm and was using the other to start descending. Suddenly, the before cool to the touch ledge, burnt his hand making him jump back. "Bloody hell," he yelled in pain.

They saw what heated the well walls; from three different directions, three giant lizards were coming their way, each one spewing blue fire.

"Place the witches on the ground, now, then lie on the ground face down. NOW!" The largest lizard ordered, with a booming voice.

Viktor tried to use his wand, but, it turned into dust, plus a flame burnt his bum, badly.

Now, they could see clearer, what they mistook for lizards were wicked looking Dragons.

"Now that Bellatrix Lestrange's heart has dried out, we could take two or three new sources of delicious magical blood." The same voice announced, flashing rapid scenes of Bellatrix 's last seconds. Everyone of the Death Eaters saw them and wet their bottom garments.

The search party arrived to find a bunch of frightened wizards who pushed the sleeping witches towards them, "Here, take them," and just like that they were gone.

Viktor and the ones with him, found theirselves in a cave used to store caskets. Figures hung from unseen hooks. What they saw, they never told anyone, but it was the end of the their attacks, for a while, at least.


	22. Weddings and Ever After

DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline, all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. Glorioux

A/N Another story ends. I liked it, so I hope a few of you did.

 **The Wedding**

The room was full, guests waited for the two weddings.

The first to marry were Ursas and the former Dark Lord. Many were surprised to see how young he appeared, others commented on how changed he looked. Three was no denying, he was a handsome wizard and much of the old darkness was gone.

It was easy to see that he loved his bride. His face brightened when Ursas, his young and innocent looking bride, came in accompanied by her uncle Severus and her brother Sirius.

Many said the groom's eyes were wet; he was highly emotional since he had waited for this day for several decades. Nobody had seen a dress so beautiful before. She wore a robe worn by her mother Wallburga Black, it was made of silks woven by magic spiders.

The dress had been further adorned and modified by the royal tailor, Sir Pettigrew; he was the wizard that protected the princess, from her wicked stepmother and her brood, during those difficult years.

Finally it was Harry's turn, he stood waiting for his bride. He was the first Potter who couldn't have his bride right away, but the day had finally arrived. He was attired in formal robes wearing all the signs of his station, a princely crown, magic swords, medallion from all his houses, and a big happy smile.

His wedding was seen by everyone who had come to join the celebrations and stood near the castle wall. Thanks to powerful magic, multitudes watched the ceremony projected on the walls all around, a feat never to be repeated again. They could hear the music being played inside by 100 musicians. They could even smell the fragrance from hundreds of petals spread on the ground for the occasion. It was a wedding gift from a Fey Prince.

Nobody ever figured out how it was done. Nevertheless, most of those who saw it, talked about it till the day they died.

When Harry saw his bride walking towards him, he couldn't breathe. All the waiting had been worth it. She was a dream come true. She was all he could see, finally, she was a reality.

He remembered when he first saw her, sprawled on the couch, dressed in improper garments, reading a book. Thinking about it made him burn, so he couldn't wait to be with her.

It was real, she was coming dressed in what seemed clouds of gossamer silk, embroidered with beautiful gems. Her glorious curly hair fell down her back away from her face on a half braid, the long veil held in place by a thin circlet decorated with pearls. She was a vision of beauty.

The Dark Lord sat his wife to be close to his grandchild. He stood in front of Severus, Sirius and Regulus. His father-in-law winked when he gave Hermione to Harry.

It didn't matter, he was besotted, intoxicated with her fragrance, with her mere presence. He was feeling like the luckiest wizard alive. He thought this day would never come, and it had. He turned to look at Peter to give him a slight now of thanks. He searched for Vince and Lucius, who had offered their life for hers and did the same. Without them, this day wouldn't have been possible, they were on his forever favor.

He was grateful and had many to thank for this day, a day of happiness and joy. He looked at his bride whose eyes were only for her beloved prince.

Last year, this day, she was cold, surrounded by enemies and afraid. Now, she was with her found family and marrying the prince, her beloved. This was a happy day, a day of beginning and family, a perfect day.

There were a few clouds, Harry knew. This day some of the most powerful males in all the land, stood by him. Although Harry had turned into the confidant of the scariest people he knew, the Dreaded, he wasn't fooled, not for a minute; he understood that they would kill him if he ever made his bride cry. His former best allies, Severus, and her Black uncles were more tolerant. However, they would also destroy him at the slightest sign of betrayal, prince or not. He was pragmatic, nothing was perfect, but maybe things would change now that he was married.

He was wrong, not much had changed, when he kissed the bride for all to see, he forgot about the other people so kissed her a little too long and held her much too close. Both Dreaded broke into fits of coughing, which made his father and others laugh.

The ones who knew, didn't envy him. Prince Charming found a princess that came with two hell hounds, the Dreaded, and three dangerous uncles who would watch him day and night. One, of them was Severus Snape, the Master of Potions and also poisons. Many enemies had died suddenly, the reason unknown.

Severus came to hug him, "My nieces are my greatest love. I love your mother, but they are my family. Those who have or will hurt her will die when least expected. It is a good thing I don't have to worry about you, my son."

Similar words came from the lips of her two Black uncles, with the additional caveat that they were watching him and the Dreaded closely, a bit worrisome. But he was so happy that he soon forgot.

The celebrations lasted three days and three nights; but it was said that earlier on, the bride and groom had left and weren't seen for several days.

The bride and groom stayed at the ball in their his long enough to dance a few dances. Harry didn't like the too beautiful foreign prince who danced with his bride. His mother told him the prince was one of the Fey who came to pay their respects. "They came with the Fey princess who protected Ursas, strange because they are regular size," his mother said. Of course, nobody knew they could alter their presence at will.

The look on the Fey prince's eyes made Harry's skin prickle. He could have sworn it was both loving and possessive, but Harry quickly dismissed his suspicions when he held Hermione again. Why should the Fey want his bride? It was a silly notion, he told himself repeatedly.

Later that evening, Hermione kissed Grandmother Black, then her mother and Queen Lily. "Thanks, you three will know where we will be. Since nobody knows of the place but you three and us, we will be safe. Don't tell Grandmother Ursas, my grandfather will be able to read her mind."

The witches all smiled, they believed the same. Ursas had shared the Dark Lord's words, "I never, ever want either Jane or Hermione live away from me, or to go anywhere not within my reach."

Hermione added, "Don't let my grandfather touch you, he will read you in seconds." With these words the bride and groom Apparated to a small cottage on the Black estate, one used by Wallburga and her husband when they had wanted privacy.

By the time the 'Dreaded' looked for them they were long gone. Before they could fully engage a search party, Jane and Ursas kept them busy on their own beds. As a result of wanting to keep an eye on Hermione, their marital beds were often occupied.

In the future everyone would dread the birthing of the royal babies. During those times, both the Dreaded and the uncles all wanted the same, to murder Harry with each one of Hermione's screams, nobody said that life would be perfect.

But for now all was near perfect.

 **Happily forever after**.

Finally they were alone, or so they thought. Not really, because a small army of unseen warriors were posted around the cottage, which was a good thing since Fenrir was always on the prowl.

Harry waited for her sitting on the bed, his legs on the floor. He only wore a loose linen tunic. While he waited for her he recalled their first time, every kiss, and touch. He hoped tonight was the night; one without any interventions. His eyes were closed, desire made his body heavy and hard.

Hermione, wearing the scandalous silk gown that her mother had given her for her wedding night, approached him. She stood between his legs, but he was in the midst of a fantasy.

He was still imagining, not aware of her presence. She grinned looking down at his obvious arousal. She had seen many of the Weasley's not to know what they meant. She remembered that first day under his night shirt. She had also felt him under and behind her. Those memories made her ache for him. She knew what would happen, and she wanted it.

It was time for her prince to see her, so she tapped his shoulder making him jump.

He laughed, "For a minute I was lost," his eyes quickly appraised her, making his desire go up a notch. That first night he had seen her in a modest night gown, but this was something else. He could see her body perfectly. Hermione had no idea that the enchanted gown was absolutely transparent whenever her groom looked at her.

His hand reached to touch her breasts, "You are mine, I cannot believe it. And best of all, your father and grandfather have no idea where we are at."

She grinned, "I am sure they will send a searching party by tomorrow if they haven't sent one already."

Harry looked troubled but only for a second, he chuckled, "Nah, they know we are married." He knew that was wishful thinking. He hoped for a week with her, but he suspected that three days would be the maximum.

"Sit here," he patted his lap.

"I have a better idea." She straddled his lap. His loud groan said it all.

His arms went around her, at the same time his lips sought hers. Their kisses were hungry and desperate, tongue against tongue, teeth touching, lips moving in passionate caresses, small bites and licks.

Their rapid breaths mingled as his hands roamed her body. The hands couldn't touch as much as he wished. One hand slid to her ankle, her calf, moving along her leg. Words would occasionally filter thru moans and groans. "My love…so soft…love you…want you…"

Their skins felt on fire, their desire grew, they wanted more contact, so their hips moved to better align their sexes. He was ready, even more when his hard sex was cradled between the folds of her heated sex. She moved shamelessly, wanting what her mother called release. He could feel her wet heat right above him, almost perfectly since there wasn't much in between them.

Harry didn't have real experience with witches. He had a couple lovers, but he was always concerned of a child out wedlock. He knew that no potion was 100% safe, and a witch could always find a way to fail a charm; this, he had never completed inside, better said, only his fingers had been inside a witch. He had followed his father's sound advice.

He had read a few books, seen a couple thru a viewing hole, and Sirius had gone over several techniques with him; but after weeks of foreplay and wanting Hermione, he only wanted to be inside her. His cock was throbbing against his stomach; he was about to climax right then.

She was following his lead, her hands ran up and down his body. While he touched her breasts, rubbing her nipples, she did the same to him. Each caress made both moan and press their sexes together. Each move of her wanton hips made his body arch and moan loud enough to scare all the forest animals.

"Yes, move like that," he told her in his broken voice, but the next second changed his mind and pulled away.

"Wait, we have a big bed, how about my darling wife?" He stood up holding her at the same time. When he moved, he saw their reflection on one of the large mirrors. He smiled knowingly, they would come in handy.

He turned around to drop her on the bed. She looked at him while he pulled off the tunic over his head.

The first thing she saw was his erected, hmm, ah yes, the name was a phallus. The name of the male sex organ according to the books she read, but this look a bit different. The one in the books was smaller and not pointing upwards. He seemed very big. He saw her looking, somewhat troubled.

He raised his eyebrow, "Is there a problem?" He asked as he dived on the tall bed right next to her.

She blushed, "Your phallus, err…"

He raised his hand, "I'll teach you a better word, cock, but don't say it around the Drea, err, your father."

"The what? Never mind, the 'that,' is rather large." The word cock sounded rather naughty, not for a first timer like her.

"And?"

"And nothing, it cannot be pleasant." She said pursing her lips. Now her mother words sounded ominous; no, she wasn't at ease. Some of the heat had gone away.

"Not at first, I've been told, but I can try to make it better. First, take your gown off, please kneel and I will help. I don't want to use our wands if we can help it. We need to avoid magical traces so we can have privacy. _" Until the Dreaded find us_ , he thought.

As soon as the gown was off, they fell on the bed. Both shuddered when their naked bodies touched, "You are so very beautiful, I still cannot believe that we are finally together, don't be afraid my love, " he spoke softly while his hand caressed her body, slowly moving towards her sex.

She stopped breathing when he reached between her thighs.

He stopped kissing her to look at her, he was half gone, her wet mound was all that he could feel. Albeit his eyes were heavy, but he wanted to see as much as he could. "Love, let me." His finger ran up and down the slick folds, each touch made his hips lift from the bed.

His eyes were on hers, his breath coming fast. He could see her expressions after each touch. "My love, you could also touch my cock, I would like that."

She nodded, bit her lower lip and stretched her fingers, in truth she was curious. When her fingers ran along his aroused sex, his reaction made her want to do more. The next minutes both were touching one another; each learning their lover's body with their hands.

When his slender finger slid inside her channel he nearly climaxed, that did it. In a fluid move he kneeled between her thighs, his body covered hers. He sought the channel where he wanted to be. She stopped moving as soon as she felt the slow invasion. It was better than she had hoped.

He didn't say anything, afraid to break the moment; he wanted to be in at once, but remembering all the warnings, his finger moved to what Sirius called the pearl, at once her legs opened further.

"Yes, yes," she prompted when her body was seized on a release so intense that he felt it massaging and squeezing his sex even tighter. In one thrust he was in. It wasn't too bad, only a slight discomfort first and a hard pinch, her discomfort was lessened by the recent climax, besides the contractions hadn't stopped yet.

No longer rational, he thrust hard and maybe a bit too fast, until, too soon, he felt the rush of his seed amidst the greatest pleasure he had ever experienced. At once his mouth caught hers while his seed flooded her. "I love you…I love you…" those were the words repeated over and over again.

Afterwards, he didn't want to move, already hard again. "You are crushing me, just move a little." He moved and reached for his wand and a piece of linen he had readied. He cast a spell for a watery salve to clean them both and meant to sooth her.

After a few lazy kisses, he looked at her. "I love you my princess."

"And I you, my Prince Charming ."

"Do you feel well?"

"Surprisingly so, I guess you were not to, ahem, large." She blushed.

"Does it mean you want to do it again?" He asked hopefully.

She looked puzzled, "Yes, maybe in a few days; wait, you don't mean now?" She saw his naughty smile and understood, nobody had told her you did it more that once at a time. However, the idea appealed to her.

"I see, I guess I do, we better use our time alone wisely." This time she moved to kiss him.

True to her words, they used their time wisely. The days blended into the nights. Kreacher brought them meals he left in the dining room. By the cottage door, twice per day, there were fresh flowers, chocolate bombons, confections made with flowers, small bottles of Elven wine, fresh fruit juices and other delicacies.

Three days later the search party commanded by her grandfather found them. Luckily an owl warned. When they thanked Wallburga days later, she had no idea what they were talking about.

Along the years such gifts along with other things often appeared on their rooms. Same happened to Ursula and Jane. After asking around, they figured they came from Severus Snape who wanted to keep it a secret..

So it was that Hermione the good little witch that one day met a nasty widow who lived in a shoe, found her Prince and lived happy forever after and after.

 **Mini-Epilogue**

One day she met a Muggleborn who wrote fairy tales based on stories of magical folk he knew. They had tea while she answered her questions. Many years later she received a book with a story named Cinderella. She read it and smiled. No harm was done, Muggles would never guess the truth. Meanwhile, she lived her forever after and...

 **And After**

An old queen who had lived for a long time, went to her favorite garden. Her life had been mostly good since the day she met her prince. This day, she was strolling when she felt her life ebbing away. She closed her eyes, many things had changed, not all for the best, it was time. So she didn't call for help, dropped to the ground and reclined next to a hollow tree.

A couple of hours later when she woke up, she was not quite sure what had happened. When she opened her eyes, she looked around, where was she? Next to her, standing, she saw someone that she remembered from long ago. It was hard to forget one like him. When he offered his hand, she noticed that he had wings. She also noticed her young hands.

"My beloved, you are finally here." He said and smiled.

It sounded right. "So I am."

The End


End file.
